


Роль второго плана

by Anatolia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Break Up, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, Quinting, Sexuality Crisis, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pining after him like a whole damn forest, the fresh scent of a pining character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: Он не знал, что с собой сделать: желание поцеловать Криса немедленно, потрогать его хоть где-нибудь было таким сильным, что Зак аж скрипнул зубами.- Твою мать, да что со мной такое? - пробормотал он вполголоса.- Со мной то же самое, - хрипло отозвался Пайн. - Будто несёт волна, и ты не можешь сопротивляться.
Relationships: Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Зак сидел в полутьме, глядя на падающие хлопья слипшихся снежинок. В хмуром свете зимнего утра Грейт Джонс стрит казалась чёрно-белой хроникой с засвеченными кадрами. Как будто тут мало что изменилось со времен Сэмюэля Джонса.  
Сканк на своей лежанке тихо проскулил во сне, дёрнув хвостом, и тут же затих. Нарезвившийся за день Ривер даже не шелохнулся. Без Майлза, в огромном пустом лофте, они теперь всегда держались вместе. Больше никто не жаловался, что он разбаловал псов.  
Полулёжа на диване под пледом, Зак легко касался экрана, просматривая с телефона новостную ленту. Яркость была уменьшена до самого мизера, чтобы не напрягать глаза.  
Лоб немилосердно чесался. Зак поморщился, но трогать не стал – это всё чёртовы витамины. Могло быть хуже. После полугода регулярного выбривания черепа под ноль, чтобы носить парик Мэнкса с вампирским мыском, он мог облысеть вовсе. Когда снимали второй сезон, Зак наотрез отказался повторять.  
Телефон призывно тренькнул, и всплыло новое уведомление от публициста. Ткнув в ссылку, Зак прочёл заголовок: «Закари Куинто зависает с бывшим Сэма Смита, Брэндоном Флинном».  
Фото сняли в Лос-Анджелесе, где он был на прошлой неделе. В кадре Флинн и Зак с Ривером на поводке выглядели этакой кэжуал, незамороченной на афишировании парой. Оба несли стаканчики с кофе – с Майлзом он точно так же везде ходил.  
Зак сглотнул и нервно улыбнулся. Было семь утра – значит, для Пайна… А, нет, он же в Нью-Йорке тоже, и обычные три часа отсчитывать не надо. Зак так хорошо представлял себе недовольного, щурящегося на свой айфон Криса с небритой рожей. Видел его реакцию: расширенные в шоке глаза, кулак, комкающий одеяло.  
Последний раз сам Зак переживал это почти два года назад. Тогда все таблоиды наперебой публиковали снимки Пайна с его англичанкой. Аннабель Уоллис: актриса, модель, три языка. Новая официальная девушка Кристофера Уайтлоу Пайна.  
На самом деле, их счёт был далеко не равным. Он редко менял бойфрендов – у Зака даже потребности такой не было. Они бросали его сами, всегда по одной и той же неприглядной причине.  
Эта причина сейчас наверняка орала в подушку от бессильной злости. Крис реагировал на сильный стресс, как пятилетий: он хотел крушить, ломать и кричать, пока не сядет голос. Наверное, потому в роли бывшего морпеха Джея Синглтери и вышел таким органичным. Немного двинутый, да, но такой обаятельный.  
Год после Майлза – да Пайн уже привык, что он один. Принимал как должное разговоры, тянущиеся заполночь. Наверное, и соцсети полюбил; ведь там больше нельзя было встретить выпуск «Архитектурного дизайна», где Закари Куинто с модельным бойфрендом демонстрируют свой уютный дом.  
Крис наверняка уже был в курсе, что Майлз сразу сошёлся с неким интерьерным дизайнером, и они показательно-инстаграмно счастливы вместе.  
Потухший было телефон ожил и забасил голосом Синатры. Ту самую песню, которую Пайн неизменно мурлыкал в хорошем настроении. Зак прокашлялся и нажал на зелёную кнопку на экране.  
\- Да?  
На том конце было слышно только сердитое сопение. Потом Пайн своим глуховатым голосом сказал:  
\- Привет. Слушай, да у тебя налицо прогресс. Грофф был младше на шесть лет, МакМиллан на двенадцать. Этот на пятнадцать уже. Совсем свежая мордашка.  
Всё, что Крис не мог произнести, звучало для Зака, будто усиленное реверберацией.  
«Но я ведь еще неплохо сохранился, а? Тело... но не лицо, тут ты прав.»  
\- И тебе привет, Кристофер.  
\- Ты как в «Американской истории ужасов» весь такой. «Найду себе помоложе, с крепкими бицепсами».  
Он из последних сил пытался шутить. Типичный Джеймс Т. Кирк – бравада даже при заведомом проигрыше.  
\- Да что мы всё обо мне. Как там поживает твоя чудо-женщина Аннабель? - мягко спросил Зак.  
Пайн помолчал, наверняка обкусывая свои губы. Деструктивная сволочь.  
\- Нет, знаешь, хрен с ним! Я скажу. Мы с ней на контракте с самого начала, если хочешь знать. Хорошая пресса нужна всем. И лучшая девушка – та, которая живёт на другом континенте. Потому что, Закари, никакая подружка не стала бы вот это терпеть!  
Зак покивал, отлично понимая, о чём это Крис. Их переписка нон-стоп, разговоры часами. Полнейшая зацикленность на профессиональной и частной жизни другого. Как-то он наткнулся на статью «Тридцать вещей, которые развалят ваш брак». Вторым пунктом там шла дружба с бывшим.  
Крис не был его бывшим для широкой общественности, но сути это не меняло. И Джонатан, и Майлз благоразумно от Зака ушли. Никакой вменяемый человек не хотел быть на вторых ролях. Маячить унылым надоевшим задником, когда твой бойфренд улыбается всегда другому на его западном побережье.  
Той зимой они снимали «Страну Рождества» на продуваемом всеми ветрами Род-Айленде, и у Зака мёрзли уши даже в двуслойной шерстяной шапке. Посреди идиотской беседы с Пайном про англичан и их «вилли-вормер», вязаный чехольчик для члена на холодные времена, Зак вдруг подумал, что давно не звонил Майлзу. И тот, наверное, обижается. Пока не вспомнил, что они с Майлзом разъехались еще летом и с тех пор не общаются от слова совсем.  
Какое ж это, наверное, облегчение – не тратить ещё и шестой год жизни на того, кто тебе постоянно изменяет. В основном эмоционально, но это детали.  
\- Ну так что? Мне так никогда и не удастся втиснуться между твоими актерами и моделями? - убито спросил Пайн.  
\- Почему ты решил, что мы с Флинном встречаемся? - поморгал Зак. Глумиться больше не хотелось.  
\- А вы что, нет? - с безмерным удивлением отозвался Крис.  
Зак закатил глаза: натуральская логика как она есть. Два открытых гея могли совместно заниматься только содомией. Приятельское общение и дружба – нее, это не для них.  
\- Знаешь, просто открой «Страну Рождества» на Нетфликс. Первый сезон, вторая серия, там где Мэнкс покупает гору хвойных освежителей в машину.  
\- Ладно! Сейчас.  
Он довольно быстро нашёл нужный фрагмент, и теперь Зак слышал только срывающееся дыхание.  
Он еще тогда, вечность назад, поклялся себе, что никогда не будет на Пайна давить. В жизни и в кинематографе было достаточно примеров полунасильственного каминг-аута; чего стоила одна история с NikkieTurtorials. Зак же хотел почти невозможного. Чтобы Кристофер Пайн, эталон гетеро маскулинности с рекламного щита Армани, выбрал его, а не безусловное общественное одобрение. Чтобы попробовал рискнуть раз и навсегда выбранным амплуа отважного героя: секретного агента, журналиста, морского пехотинца. Но, по иронии, такой отвязный и смелый на экране, в жизни его обожаемый Пайн не мог решиться на этот шаг.  
\- «I love Pine»? - неверяще повторил Крис киношную реплику Мэнкса. - Так это ты что – мне??  
\- Ты, чучело. Мне пришлось убеждать буквально всю съемочную группу, что это будет забавно.  
Под глазами стало предательски мокро – Зак провёл пальцем от щекотного ощущения.  
Он только сейчас понял, что Крис даже не собирался себя прощать.  
Много ли стоит жизнь голливудской звезды тридцати девяти лет, обладателя наград, номинаций и многомиллионного состояния, если в ней есть только бесконечная вина? Тоска и ужас от того, что в 2008-м ты просрал почти что всё ценное и значимое для себя?  
\- То есть, Закари. Я могу надеяться, что…  
\- Ну, не знаю. Может, тебе и удастся втиснуться на этот раз.

***

**2007**

Зак стоял в громко разговаривающей, чихающей и смеющейся толпе актёров. На узкой полоске тротуара перед Китайским Театром Граумана собрались только те, кто всерьёз собирался покорять Голливуд. Здесь проходили премьеры многих фильмов; вот и сегодня шла какая-то херь под названием «Козырные тузы».  
Вообще-то, у них был двухдневный перерыв в съемках второго сезона «Героев», и Зак мог бы спокойно валяться у брата в гостиной или играть с ним в скраббл. Джо его не выгонял; младший брат-гей это ж находка, можно не опасаться за свою девушку. Зак знал, что тот немного переживал: мол, от родителей ему досталась не такая знойная внешность.  
Смотреть про тузы потащил Майло Вентимилья. Зак его считал крутым чуваком и где-то даже заглядывал в рот. Майло свезло заиметь одну из ведущих ролей в «Девочках Гилмор» и появиться аж в четырёх сезонах шоу. Также тот был известен тем, что встречался с бывшей раскрученного Джареда Падалеки. Сейчас Алекс перешла в разряд и его бывших тоже. Зак друга, конечно, поддержал – ну не сидеть же киснуть после расставания.  
Но Майло, кажется, и так было нормально. Стоя в метре от него, сейчас этот гад флиртовал с Паннетьер, которую тоже принесло сюда. Зак неодобрительно сощурился: надо ж быть вообще не умным, чтоб снова совершать ту же ошибку и и встречаться с коллегой по съемкам! Будто в Лос-Анджелесе мало позолоченных солнцем блондинок.  
От нечего делать Зак разглядывал таких же, как он, молодых актёров. Один, в сером костюме-тройке, нетерпеливо переминался у самых дверей – не иначе, строчка с его именем шла не в самом конце титров. А потом чувак обернулся, ища в толпе кого-то, и Зак смог увидеть его лицо.  
Линии челюсти, сходящиеся точно под прямым углом. Пронзительные на ярком солнце голубые глаза. Рот, напоминающий свежую рану – на стыке губ он был сочно-алым.  
\- Слышь, Майло. А кто это? - указал Зак подбородком на того парня.  
\- У дверей прямо? А, это Крис Пайн. Что, понравился? - ехидно спросил Вентимилья.  
\- Ой, да отвали, - пихнул его локтём Зак.  
\- Ла-адно. Если прямо так интересно – расскажу про него, - улыбчиво покосился на него Майло.  
\- Мне похуй, честно. Вали кокетничать с Паннетьер.  
Ясное дело, друг был очень ценным источником информации. Но лучше выяснить всё самому, чем терпеть эти подъебки. Майло ведь прекрасно знал, что у Зака сейчас никого нет, но хочется.  
\- Зак, ты только не злись, - покосился на него Вентимилья. - Но Пайн тебе не подойдёт. Он такой… мутный тип очень. Себе на уме.  
Зак даже не слушал. И наверное, пялился на Криса Пайна как-то совсем невежливо, потому что тот заметил. Но вместо того, чтобы скорчить неприязненную рожу, улыбнулся ему – так солнечно, что у Зака перехватило дыхание.  
Но и это было не все: Крис протиснулся сквозь промежутки в людях к ним и подошёл.  
\- Ты ж Сайлер, да? - спросил Пайн, улыбаясь уже просто до ушей. - Майло… Хейден, приветики.  
Зака неимоверно бесил этот «Сайлер», которым его называли незнакомцы. Тупо же, серьезно – человека не определяет одна роль. Но от Пайна это совсем не звучало оскорбительно.  
\- Ну да, второй сезон как, - пожал он плечами с ответной улыбкой.  
\- Бля, чувак, у меня маму не оттащить, когда тебя показывают. Ты такой там, ну…  
\- Он там секси, - бесцеремонно влезла Хейден, просунув кудрявую бошку откуда-то из под руки Майло.  
Пайн несколько раз кивнул. Воротник рубашки, притиснутый узлом галстука к кадыку, вздрагивал тоже.  
\- Это, кстати, фильм со мной сейчас будет, - смущённо дёрнул плечом Крис. - Скажешь потом, как тебе?  
Обращался Пайн почему-то только к нему, будто мнение остальных не интересовало.  
\- Ага-а, - протянул Зак. Он никак не мог отвести глаз от пухлого выступа на гладко выбритом подбородке Криса.  
Очнувшись, будто всплыв на поверхность из глушащей звуки воды, Зак помотал головой. К счастью, к этому времени Пайн уже на него не смотрел. Двери кинотеатра распахнулись, и вся толпа повалила внутрь.

***

Кроме заигрывания с Паннетьер, во время сеанса многозадачный Вентимилья успел просветить и его. Оказывается, у Пайна два поколения в семье были актёрами. И он попал в кино восьмимесячным – на руках своей матери, которая играла жену сержанта Гетрара, своего всамделишнего мужа вне съемочного павильона. Пайн был голливудским ребёнком навроде Хейден, которая с четырёх лет снималась в сериалах. Ему не надо было пробиваться сюда из Питтсбурга или уезжать от матери на другой конец страны.  
На следующей неделе Зак правдами и неправдами достал три диска с фильмами Пайна, что были выпущены в прошлом году. В них Кристофер умудрился побыть менеджером бойз-бенда, слепым итальянцем и бойфрендом мужского персонажа. Кажется, в 2006 тот решил попробовать буквально всё.  
Глядя на стоп-кадр, где Пайн красовался в чёрном коротком парике и красном платье в обтяжку, Зак невольно задавался вопросом: а что ещё попробовало это юное дарование?

***

Они потом долго не пересекались, и это фоново расстраивало. Но у Зака почти не было времени рефлексировать: «Герои» становились сумасшедше популярны. Он вкладывал все силы в роль маньяка-часовщика, которая явно удавалась – это признавали все вокруг. Иногда Зак думал о том, смотрит ли ещё Пайн его сериал, или занят чем-то поважнее.  
Как ни старался, он не смог нарыть никаких слухов про крисову личную жизнь. Существуя в эпицентре актёрской тусовки, тот умудрялся пролетать под всеми радарами. Это было странно. Ведь даже такой закрытый и осторожный человек, как Майло, и то наследил: новости об их разрыве с Алексис Бледел были в каждом молодёжном журнальчике.

***

В феврале потерянный было Пайн обнаружился в спортзале, который исправно посещал Зак. Узнать, что у них один и тот же тренер, было… ну просто обидно. Кристофер все это время находился у него под носом.  
Товарный собственного тела был важен как в павильонах киностудий, так и в стробоскопических лучах ночных клубов. Незнакомые парни ласкали его руками и ртом, потому что с ума сходили по накачанному прессу и каменным бёдрам. Зак в жизни не пропускал назначенных тренировок – ну, а тут помогал брату с реквизитом для фотосъемки и одну пришлось перенести.  
Между клиентами Чед имел обыкновение выпить чашку кофе у себя. И они столкнулись у общего инструктора на кухне: Пайн уходил, а Зак только пришёл.  
Зак чуть не вписался лбом в шкафчик, пытаясь избежать столкновения с башкой Криса. Очень твёрдой башкой, как он выяснил позже. По каким-то причинам Кристоферу достался более прочный череп, чем остальным – ну а что, эволюционно полезная штука.  
\- Ух ты, - поиграл бровями Пайн, - кого я вижу!  
Зак от неожиданности так растерялся, что машинально протянул руку и погладил его по отрастающему ёжику русых волос.  
\- Привет…  
Крис улыбнулся и сожмурился, почти урча, как благодарное лобастое животное.  
\- Слушай, ты по каким дням заниматься ходишь? - быстро спросил Зак.  
\- Вторник, четверг, суббота. А ты нет? Хочешь вместе? - в промежутках между фразами Крис облизывал уголок рта широким, как у собаки, языком. Совершенно неизящно, но он просто залип на этом повторяющемся движении.  
\- Ну да, наверное. Хочу.  
Зак же понимал – у них у обоих времени почти и нет, вечные пробы и съемки. Так они могут разминуться совсем.  
\- Чед, сможешь переставить Закари на эти дни?  
\- Пха. Да мне так даже проще будет, ребят, – отсалютовал тот своим латте. - Зак, ты точно уверен?  
Пайн смотрел прямо в лицо, открыто, радостно, и ему невозможно было отказать.

***

Рост и телосложение у Зака с Крисом были очень похожи. Поднаторевший со своими тремя детьми тренер постоянно подзуживал, побуждая их соревноваться. Оба велись, конечно же.  
Зак не вполне понимал, зачем он сам себя мучает – это длилось уже месяц.  
Регулярно наблюдать Пайна на беговой дорожке, пропотевшего до влажно блестящей ложбинки на спине. Слышать натужные охи, когда тот выжимал чуть больше, уже на пределе сил. Страховать, глядя сверху на его мокрую запрокинутую шею. Задача Зака была следить, чтобы её не пережало грифом штанги; но проблема была в том, что он сам очень хотел Криса придушить.  
Чисто по-дружески, само собой.  
Еле передвигающий ноги Пайн выходил из зала, на ходу спинывая кроссовки. Сдирал через голову футболку, сдёргивал шорты к лодыжкам и голый шёл в душ, чтобы во всё горло вопить (притом совершенно чисто интонируя):

Old dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you’re goin’ I’m goin’ your way

Зак, морщась от болезненного возбуждения, заходил в соседнюю кабинку. Сквозь клубы пара можно было разглядеть, как Крис с закрытыми глазами намыливает себе плечи и грудь. Пайн разворачивался к нему, будто зная, что он смотрит.  
Зак врубал ледяную воду. Стоял под ней, пока не начинали неметь губы, а потом переключал на горячую. Каждая его мышца содрогалась от восторга. Даже выйдя на улицу, он ещё чувствовал отголоски этого телесного оргазма.  
Зак понятия не имел, что за игру Пайн затеял, но он не хотел сдаваться первым.

***

По выходным они с Майло и его новой пассией уезжали в Анахайм, ближайший пригород. Вентимилья сам был оттуда, но снимал жильё в Эл Эй.  
Зак водил их с Паннетьер по всем злачным местам, где не ступала нога натурала. Хейден чувствовала себя в гей-барах, как рыба в воде. Прирождённая тусовщица и оторва, она доводила Майло чуть не до сердечного приступа, флиртуя с местными татуированными, накачанными девами.  
Но никакие «половые вояжи» не помогали ситуации с Пайном. Даже захмелевший от текилы, натрахавшись до изнеможения в анонимной полутьме, Зак всё равно думал о своём желанном. Иногда ему казалось, что один поцелуй с Крисом довёл бы до разрядки быстрее, чем вся эта привычно-сноровистая возня.

***

К его изумлению, Крис все еще жил в родительском доме в северном Голливуде. Зак не принадлежал к этим актерским династиям и вообще был никем. Но Пайн как ни в чём не бывало привёл его к себе домой.  
Роберт Пайн был на съемках «Грязных мокрых денег», а мать Криса уехала к себе в офис – они только успели поздороваться у ворот.  
В доме Зак, прищурившись, разглядывал чёрно-белые фотографии, вывешенные повсюду: внизу в гостиной, вдоль лестницы и на стенах второго этажа. На всех была изображена одна и та же женщина, по всей видимости, актриса – в разных амплуа и возрастах. Крис покосился на него, но Зак ничего спрашивать не стал. Он вообще с трудом мог сосредоточиться.  
Пайн был в двух шагах – в белой майке, в которую упирались соски, и легких штанах цвета хаки. Но... он хлопал Зака по плечу, грубо похохатывая. Не пытался якобы случайно его коснуться – напротив, держался на строго дружеском расстоянии. Теперь Заку стало ясно, почему Майло называл его мутным. Крис посылал настолько смешанные сигналы, что в голове закорачивало.  
\- Хочешь, пойдём в мою комнату? - предложил Крис, облизнувшись – уже в который раз. Это было похоже на навязчивый тик, но только непристойно-сексуальный.  
\- Ну да, конечно.  
Зак не мог перестать пялиться на эти припухшие манящие губы, натянутую на груди майку. Наверное, у него был совершенно бешеный взгляд. И если бы Пайн опустил глаза, то понял бы всё мгновенно. Но тот смотрел только ему в лицо, не отрываясь. 

***

Они с Пайном валялись на шкуре давно почившей овцы.  
Зак вчистую продул ему в скраббл, в котором считал себя богом. Но ему было плевать; Зак только что осознал, какое сокровище случайно обрёл в лице своего мутноватого товарища.  
Крис имел возможность радикально улучшить свои исходные данные: свести акне с шеи и щёк, от которых был пятнистым с тринадцати лет. Приклеить к зубам белоснежные виниры. Но он не мог перестать быть гиком с огромным словарным запасом. Не мог убить своё ботанское чувство юмора и любовь к игре со словами.  
Их с Пайном понимание того, что такое смешно, совпадало тик-в-тик.  
Когда тот объявил о своём выигрыше, Зак схватил за угол диванную подушку и от души треснул ею Криса, прижав поверженное тело к полу (это всё, что он мог сделать, окей).  
Пайн посмотрел на него печальным взором убитого Бэмби и сказал:  
\- Закари, я так подавлен!  
У Зака горели губы, так хотелось его поцеловать.

***

Зак стеснялся звать Криса к себе. Он снимал небольшой коттедж с несовременной обстановкой, потому что в 99-м, когда только переехал сюда из Питтсбурга, не мог позволить себе большего. Первое время он вообще обслуживал столики в ресторане. Работал порой и в ночную смену – с одиннадцати вечера до семи утра.  
Как любой начинающий актёр, Зак мечтал получить какую-нибудь впечатляющую роль в главном составе, которая сделает его по-настоящему известным. Тогда и можно будет заселиться в жильё поприличнее.  
Пайн сказал, что ему насрать, и напросился в гости.  
Они валялись на лужайке голова к голове и смотрели в небо (с Пайном Зак постоянно где-то валялся).  
\- Слуш, а где ты вот вообще хочешь жить? Ну, если выбирать? - спросил его Крис.  
\- В Лос Фелиз, - немедленно ответил Зак.  
Наверное, не очень изобретательно. Можно было пожелать что-то поинтереснее престижного района Лос-Анджелеса.  
\- Серьезно? Я тоже, - хмыкнул тот.  
\- Надоело жить с предками?  
\- Да мы и не живем, в общем. Так, сосуществуем, - деланно легким тоном ответил Пайн. - Мама вечно кого-то консультирует, у отца съемки.  
\- Хочешь быть подальше, но не очень далеко?  
\- В точку, Куинто. Ты ж знаешь, я папин сын.  
\- Но ты хочешь быть кем-то большим?  
Зак спросил это полушёпотом – он не хотел ранить.  
\- Ну а ты как думаешь??  
Их кисти почти соприкасались. Заку хотелось хотя бы погладить его по руке, но по неписаным правилам их общения этого делать было нельзя. Тогда он решил спросить то, что раньше не осмеливался. Они с Пайном не обсуждали даже отдалённо сексуальные темы, как будто это было строжайшим табу.  
\- Крис, у тебя был фильм в прошлом году… «Сдавайся, Дороти». Как тебе там было сниматься? Сложно гея играть?  
Зак не дышал, ожидая ответа – от него зависело очень многое.  
\- А-аа, этот, - судя по голосу, Пайн улыбался. - Ну, не, совсем не сложно. Мне классный партнёр попался, Том Скотт – мы с ним до этого уже вместе снимались. Он такой… нежный был дядька. В плане, с ним ненапряжно было пообниматься несколько дублей, пока снимут эту… типа постельную сцену, лол.  
Зак медленно моргал, сознавая, что Пайн его наебал – он не дал вообще никакой информации о том, что ему так страстно хотелось знать. Эта неопределённость между ними становилась уже просто невыносима.  
\- А ты в курсе, что я гей? - резко спросил Зак, приподнявшись на локте. Он хотел видеть крисово лицо.  
Тот поднял свои беспорядочно растущие дикие брови:  
\- Ну дык конечно. Как я могу не знать-то, ты чего?  
Зак упал обратно на траву. Он был нокаутирован. У него болело сердце (ни разу не красивое выражение, даже пошевелиться сложно).  
\- Кстати, а во сколько лет ты понял, что гей? - банальнейшим образом спросил Пайн.  
\- А во сколько ты понял, что натурал? - зло парировал Зак. Его потряхивало от разочарования.  
\- Ни во сколько. Не знаю до сих пор.  
Зак соображал целую минуту, что это значит. А когда дошло, он издал какой-то звериный рык. Чёртов Пайн его точно доконает.  
\- Это пиздец, да? - торопливо спросил Крис. - Не знать такое к двадцати семи?  
Зак оперся о локоть и сел.  
\- Крис. Пиздец – это состариться и одряхлеть, так и не узнав, кто ты такой. Знаешь, у Роллинг Стоунз прямо песня про это есть. Про парнишку, который сидит на изгороди, и не решается ни туда, ни обратно.  
\- I’m just sittin' on a fence… you can say I got no sense, - напел Пайн. - Эта, да?  
\- Ага.  
\- Но откуда ты знаешь, что она с таким смыслом?  
\- А про что еще это может быть? Ты сам-то подумай.  
Зак увидел, как Крис сглотнул, и его лицо застыло. Ну да, кто угодно б охренел – если б песня, которую слышишь с детства, оказалась именно про твои жизненные трудности.

***

Пайн удивлял его каждый раз, когда выдавал новую порцию сведений о себе.  
Оказывается, в универе Крис не вступал ни в какие братства, называющиеся греческими буквами. Он считал это пустой тратой времени, и предпочитал театральный кружок. А еще он не помышлял стать профессиональным актером почти до самого конца учебы в Беркли, несмотря на пример отца. Всё изменил год в Лидсе, где Пайн учился актёрскому мастерству (а ещё набрал десять фунтов из-за посиделок в пабах).  
Заку должно было исполниться тридцать; Крис был на три года младше. Все годы становления они провели порознь, и это обстоятельство Зака просто бесило. Он не знал, можно ли на самом деле обрести друга в столь позднем возрасте.  
Джо спрашивал его, почему давно не заходит. Майло закатывал глаза: Зак теперь мог говорить только на одну-единственную тему. С каждым выходным, проведённым с Пайном, Зак понимал совершенно ужасное: он хочет быть его всем.  
Во вселенной «Стар Трека», коей Зак был большой поклонник, для такого случая существовало особое слово. Но он же был не дурак, чтоб в самом деле на это рассчитывать. Фантастичные миры на то и нравятся толпам людей, что отличаются от суровой реальности.

***

В марте Зак проинструктировал Криса лично, как нужно одеваться, когда на улице одиннадцать градусов. И притащил в Питтсбург – в шерстяном свитере, куртке и нормальных ботинках. Зак совершенно не хотел, чтобы его ненаглядный Пайн околел, гуляя по бесконечным мостам.  
Он даже сводил Криса посмотреть на настоящую Либерти-авеню. В самом гейском сериале десятилетия Брайан и Джастин ходили в обнимку по некой улице в Торонто. Вымышленный Питтсбург, по мнению режиссёров, выглядел поживее.  
Зак познакомил его с мамой, немало удивлённой таким новым для него форматом общения. Предыдущие… друзья неизменно выпинывались из дома с кедами в руке до того, как она проснётся утром.  
Пайн на цыпочках ходил по его подростковой комнате, которая сохранилась почти неприкосновенной. Трогал отошедшие по краям, выцветшие плакаты с Боуи и Уорхолом. У Зака на этажерке не стояло гетеро-оберега в виде фотки с девушкой с выпускного. Крис поискал его глазами, и, не найдя, смешно заморгал.  
\- Я знал с восьми лет, - пожал плечами Зак.  
\- Ну, классно тебе, Куинто, - нервно запустил руку в волосы Крис.  
\- Ничего мне не классно.  
\- Тшш. Не говори ничего, пожалуйста.

***

Они сидели в ресторанчике «Приманти бразерс» на 18-й улице. Зак забил место у окна, и они с Пайном неромантично пожирали громадные сэндвичи размером с Эмпайр-Стейт-билдинг, в процессе измазавшись коул-слоу и жиром от картошки.  
\- Ох, боже. Это охуенно, Закари, - тяжело дыша и поглаживая живот, сказал Крис. - Почему так зверски вкусно, а?  
Он отложил недоеденную половину сэндвича на свежую утреннюю газету, еще пахнущую типографской краской.  
Зак просто не мог на него смотреть. Пайн выглядел, как люди сразу после секса: раскрасневшаяся рожа, встрёпанные волосы, мутные от только что пережитого удовольствия глаза. Зак кусал губы, только чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь лишнего. Если б он знал, что Пайн точно-преточно не против... то прямо сейчас залез под этот исцарапанный пластиковый стол и расстегнул Крису его тесные синие джинсы. Ведь не зря же Зак ходил сюда с тринадцати лет и тренировался открывать рот как можно шире. В плане... для сэндвичей.  
Усилием воли Зак всё же сосредоточился на разговоре.  
\- Ну, в тридцатые, во время Великой Депрессии, тут часто останавливались водители-дальнобойщики. Представляешь, поздно ночью в эту забегаловку вваливалась толпа голодных мужиков. А времени всего ничего – пока заливается бензин, иначе из графика выбьешься.  
\- А! Ну, я понял. Они совместили мясо, овощи, картошку, яйца и салат в одной большой херне, - продемонстрировал свои аналические способности Пайн.  
\- Ага. Плюс итальянский хлеб снизу и сверху.  
\- Ммм, - впился зубами Крис в пастрому и сыр проволоне. И только тут Зак обратил внимание, что он держит сэндвич левой рукой.  
\- Погоди… а ты что, тоже левша?  
Пайн затряс головой, роняя ошмётки капусты на прозрачную от масла газету.  
\- Мммээ! Я амбидеф!  
\- Ух, какие мы слова-то знаем, - развеселился Зак. - Амбидекстр, значит? А дрочишь ты какой рукой?  
Пайн замер, а потом выпучил глаза и зашёлся в приступе кашля, становясь малиновым на глазах. Сердобольный дед, сидевший на той же скамейке дальше, похлопал его по спине.  
Зак сполз спиной по сиденью и гнуснейшим образом хохотал.  
\- Фука, - угрюмо буркнул Крис.  
Зак уже подвывал, утирая костяшками пальцев глаза.  
\- У меня теперь майонез в носу, придурок! - обвиняюще ткнул его в плечо Пайн. - Про какой рукой – это я так сразу не скажу. Но если тебе интересно, могу выяснить!  
\- Только не прямо здесь, сынок, - склонился к Пайну неравнодушный к ближнему дед.  
Они вывалились из закусочной, истерически хихикая. Пайн взвизгивал и хрюкал, упершись ладонями в бёдра. Зак сам умирал от смеха, утирая соплю кулаком.

***

В апреле произошло событие, перевернувшее его мир с ног на голову. Заку предлагали роль в ребуте знаменитого «Стар Трека». И не чью-нибудь, а самого Спока, которого до сих пор бессменно играл Леонард Нимой.  
Франшиза «Стар Трека» была самым прогрессивным, что случалось с кинематографом с 1965 года. Первый поцелуй белого мужчины с чёрной женщиной. Вообще первая черная женщина на телевидении, которая при этом не служанка. Мини-платья той длины, что ныне носят лишь фигуристки.  
Играть Спока Зак мечтал давно – но он никогда даже не надеялся приблизиться к настолько толстому проекту. Отец Криса снялся в двух сериалах по «Треку», но всего по одному эпизоду в каждом… Зак мог оказаться первым Споком, который родился уже после старта франшизы.  
Он был как на иголках все два месяца, что «Парамаунт Пикчерс» взяла на размышление. Хотя и съездил к университетским друзьям в Европу, чтобы отвлечься.  
Зак узнал о том, что Абрамс будет снимать новый «Трек», год назад: инфу слил Грег Гранберг, с которым они вместе снимались в «Героях». Если верить слухам, Гранберг с Абрамсом буквально ковырялись лопатками в одной песочнице, когда им было года по четыре.  
С тех самых пор Зак при каждом удобном и неудобном случае во всеуслышание заявлял, что до смерти хотел бы сыграть молодого Спока.  
И как Джо ни потешался над ним, он всё же начал носить резинку поперек среднего и безымянного пальца, чтобы тренировать мышцы для вулканского «таала».

***

Они валялись на краю бассеина у Пайнов – по совести, эту свалку листьев давно было пора почистить. Крис лежал подбородком у него на груди. Сентябрьское небо было безупречно ясным; Зак даже не мог отвлечься на какие-нибудь облачка.  
Миссис Пайн избавляла людей от комплексов, её неугомонный муж снова снимался. Домработница, и та сегодня отсутствовала. Они с Кристофером были совсем одни.  
У Криса наблюдалась фаза очарования нагрудной растительностью Зака. Пережить это было очень непросто: Крис постоянно трогал этот несчастный островок волос. И ладно, когда через рубашку. Сегодня он хотел уже прямо по голой коже.  
Зак честно не понимал, чего тут такого – у всех мужчин в его семье волосы на теле росли в той же манере.  
Пайн с сосредоточенным лицом, высунув кончик языка, водил ладонью у него прямо над сердцем. А потом приложился и ртом.  
\- Прекращай это, - тихо попросил Зак.  
\- Но почемууу, - вредным голосом протянул Крис. - На ощупь очень приятно.  
От его слов стало только хуже.  
Зак разлепил спекшиеся губы. Он не знал, что делать. Сказать что-то резкое означало, что Крис прекратит. Не говорить – так он тогда кончит прямо так.  
Пайн без предупреждения потрогал языком его сжатый в напряжённый комочек сосок, и Зака просто выгнуло, выламывая против воли. С хриплым стоном, которому бы позавидовали порнодивы.  
\- Ого, - привстал Крис, испуганно глядя на него, - ну я ж не знал, ну бля! Упф.  
Заку было уже без разницы. Он дрожал всем телом от бесконтрольной чувственной жажды. Его член вырвался из плавок и уткнулся в узкую дорожку волос внизу живота. Зак чувствовал, как из щели вытекает прозрачная слеза.  
Пайн его не хотел, он только с ним игрался.  
Зак осторожно сел, шипя сквозь зубы. Кое-как поднялся на ноги.  
\- Закари. Прости меня, я мудло, - покаянно попросил Крис. Он щурился, заслоняясь ладонью от солнца. - Если ты не против… давай, сделай это при мне?  
Зак прислонился к гладкому стволу эвкалипта. У него сильно кружилась голова – может, от запаха листьев. Он будто перестал понимать слова: Крис говорил то, что в реальности ну никак не мог.  
\- Зак. Ну Зак же, ну давай. Мне не все равно.  
Как в замедленной съемке, он наблюдал: Крис опустился в траву на колени и переступил ими, подползя поближе. Задрав голову, он смотрел на Зака – с покрасневшими щеками и кончиками ушей, такой неуверенный.  
Зак стащил плавки с бёдер и его член распрямился, тут же звонко шлёпнув по животу. Тёмно-красный, он сам скользнул в ладонь, и Зак закусил губу от ощущения близкого оргазма. Пайн же доводил его просто профессионально. Ему не показалось тогда: поцелуя (даже не в губы) было более чем достаточно.  
\- Го-осподи, Куинто, - облизнулся Крис, прямо вбирая это все глазами. Его лицо стало таким беспомощно-возбуждённым. Широко распахнутые глаза, распухший ало-блестящий рот. Пайн открывал его всё больше, расслабляя нижнюю челюсть. Его небритый кадык дрожал, будто Крис никак не мог перестать сглатывать.  
Заку хватило пол-минуты быстрых движений кулаком. Он открыл глаза, кончая, а потому увидел, как Крис ловит брызнувшую сперму губами. Подбирает пальцем то, что потекло по подбородку – видимо, чтоб ничего не пропало даром.  
\- Ты ебанулся что ли? - спросил Зак, тяжело дыша. - Сколько ты собирался еще ждать?  
\- Every sperm is sacred. Every sperm is good! Every sperm is needed in your neighbourhood, - пропел Пайн арию из скетча Монти Пайтона. В такой момент.  
Но голос у него дрожал, и сам Крис тоже был маловменяем. У него плавали зрачки, как у обдолбанного.  
Зак грохнулся на колени рядом с ним. Решительно стянул крисовы плавки и, не спрося соизволения, схватил его за хуй.  
\- Да да да да да, - влажно шептал Пайн ему прямо в ухо. - Хочу тебя, хочу, Зак.  
Он был таким скользким в руке, что сложно взяться крепко. Но Зак как-то справился. И додрочил ему финала, пока сквозь пальцы не потекло.  
Крис подался вперёд и бережно коснулся его губ своими, благодаря.

***

Чистые и пахнущие какой-то мускусно-сандаловой фигнёй после душа, они сидели на нагретых каменных плитках патио. По-турецки, лицом друг к другу – наверное, интуитивно пытались установить заново контакт.  
У Зака вертелся на языке один-единственный вопрос, который было очень страшно задавать. Но в то же время он понимал, что не может удержаться.  
\- Крис. Ты знаешь, что я буду Споком в новом «Треке»?  
\- Ну да. Я видос смотрел с кона в Сан-Диего, - пощипал Пайн себя за нос. - Ты там счастливый был такой.  
\- Слушай, а ты не хотел бы быть моим капитаном Кирком?  
Зак вполне понимал, что спрашивает не только о роли.  
\- Ну конечно, Зак, я хотел бы, - на одном выдохе выдал Крис. - Но разве ж меня выберут?  
\- Почему это?  
\- Ну ты что, ничего не слышал? Вся фан-база ж поднялась еще в том августе, выдвинула своих кандидатов на роли. На твоем месте должен был быть Броуди. Классический жид, очень канонично. Кирком хотели сделать Мэтта Деймона. Он не еврей, но самый кассовый актер всех времен зато. В общем, кто они, и кто я… Пока что меня знают, как парня из «Дневников принцессы-2», - самоуничижительно скривился Пайн.  
Зак нахмурился.  
\- Я только знаю наверняка, что там будет Нимой. Шэтнер отказался, вроде.  
\- Ну да, они нарочно так сделали – предложили ему камео, а Шэтнер сто раз говорил, что он их ненавидит. Он сам себя в угол загнал, индюк надутый.  
\- В общем… они просили меня подумать насчёт Кирка. Понятно, что типаж нужен шэтнеровский. Типа Деймона или тебя.  
\- Зак, у меня вообще-то есть на сейчас предложение. Можно сниматься в нуарном кино по «Белому джазу». Но… фак, это даже сравнивать нельзя. Контракт же заключается на все будущие фильмы. Ты представляешь, пройти такой путь вместе?  
Зак кивнул, достал из кармана свою новую нокию. Привычным движением сдвинул слайдер.  
Крис улыбался ему с робкой радостью, теребя зубами травинку.

Треки к главе:

Moon River – Frank Sinatra  
On The Radio – Chip Taylor


	2. Chapter 2

Супер, когда жизнь подкидывает тебе такую вот подлянку.  
В двенадцать лет ты влюблён в Баффи-истребительницу вампиров (пишешь в журнал послание Кристи Свонсон, и над тобой потешается вся средняя и старшая школа Оуквуд). В двадцать пять – в бунтарку Линдси Лохан, которая поперек всех таблоидов. А потом внезапно обнаруживаешь, что не вполне гетеросексуален. Упс.  
Альфред Кинси поржал бы над такой формулировкой, циничный мудак.  
Лейре, которой Крис отдал свою хризатентему на первом курсе, научила его нормально делать куни. Не слишком сильно, не слишком механично. Чтобы не бестолково тыкаться девушке в самые нежные места, рассматривая это, как прелюдию к «настоящему сексу».  
Он был благодарен ей по гроб жизни, но при этом рассматривал новообретенный навык чисто как социально полезный. Типа умения оседлать волну, балансируя на узкой доске. Или смешно пошутить в окружении знакомых на вечеринке.  
Если подумать и вспомнить, Крис ни разу не страдал по девчонке.  
В последние месяцы он только и делал, что препарировал свои воспоминания. После знакомства с Закари вся его славная биография начинала казаться одним большим шоу Трумана.  
Подталкиваемый всеми окружающими по обкатанным рельсам гетеронормативности, он просто не успел понять, что это еще не все.  
Что можно возбуждаться до дрожи от одного касания тыльной стороной кисти. Хотеть кого-то так сильно, что гортань становится сухой и шершавой, как пустыня Мохаве.

***

Он понятия не имел, какого хэмингуэя Куинто так на него действовал.  
Крис же каждый вечер понедельника втыкал в сериал про сверхспособности на NBC (он терпеть такое с детства не мог). И всё, только чтобы на несколько минут увидеть Сайлера. Снова ощутить горячую вспышку желания, от которой приподнимался член и потели ладони.  
Откровенность собственного тела Криса просто шокировала.  
В декабре показ «Героев» прервался, и ходили слухи, что новых серий не будет до конца января. Это было чудо, что Куинто оказался на той премьере. Когда Крис его увидел, он чуть не сдох от радости. И, думая явно не головой, тут же полез знакомиться первым.  
Крис вообще никогда так не делал – предпочитал сначала присмотреться, понаблюдать за новыми людьми.

***

Он знал про Куинто с самого начала, само собой. Зак не был демонстративным или эпатажным, но он даже не думал скрывать свою сексуальную жизнь.  
Крису, помнится, еще бабуля Энн рассказывала про так называемый «нью-йоркский брак», что был единственным выходом для некоторых знакомых. Обстановка в ее время не располагала к открытости. К примеру, при Эйзенхауэре был введен закон, согласно которому на государственной службе не могли состоять «сексуальные извращенцы». Якобы потому, что их было легко шантажировать и принудить к выдаче информации. Этот закон действовал и позже, при Кеннеди, хотя его лучший друг Лем Биллингс был геем.  
В те времена было жизненно важно сохранять видимость приличий. Если верить Энн Гвин, фиктивных мужей и жен среди голливудских актеров было предостаточно.  
Крис прекрасно понимал, что сейчас в Калифорнии все не намного лучше. Когда три года назад в Сан-Франциско начали выдавать свидетельства о браке однополым парам, власти штата распорядились все аннулировать.  
Да, в 69-м бушующая толпа у Стоунволл-инн потребовала прекратить дискриминацию: новость была на первых полосах всех газет. Но на деле дискриминация сохранялась и сейчас, сорок лет спустя. Игнорировать этот факт было безрассудно.  
Крис на папином примере видел, какой это кошмар для актера – сидеть без работы, не имея никакой, даже завалящей роли. Иногда такое дерьмо случалось и с его замечательным, талантливым отцом. Но... губить карьеру своими руками? Давать людям повод тебя унизить, очернить? Не получать ведущих ролей лишь потому, что ты спишь не с женщинами? Чистое безумие.  
Крис бы ни за что не стал так рисковать.

***

Понять, что существует «обратная сторона луны», было пугающе.  
Крис вычитал это выражение в тонкой розовой книжечке, которую позаимствовал у Куинто в Питтсбурге. С виду это был обычный сборник стихов авторства некого Витаутаса Плиуры. На деле – гей-манифест (отчаянный, полный боли и гнева).  
Крис был потрясен. До этого он никогда даже не задумывался, как живется таким людям: не где-то в параллельной вселенной, а здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе. Ведь автор писал о бульваре Санта-Моника, о солнечных девочках Калифорнии, которые проходят мимо.

***

Они зависали у Закари дома, сидя у продавленного дивана на выцвевшей бамбуковой циновке. Крису было без разницы. Все равно большую часть времени он не замечал деталей – будто окружающее пространство размывалось, оставляя в фокусе только Куинто.  
Он подобрал валяющийся рядом журнал и скептически осмотрел обложку, на которой красовался вездесущий Мэтт Деймон. И, кажется, анонсировались горячие новости про Линдси Лохан. Как там ее карьера накрылась из-за пьянок и дебошей.  
Крис не понимал темы про дебоши, но лично ему с Линдси было сниматься нормально. Она даже прилюдно сказала в интервью, что Крис классно целуется – за это можно было простить и легкую ебанутость.  
Зак все равно тупил в распечатку своего сценария, поэтому он решил полистать этот треш.  
Крис всегда читал очень быстро, мог одновременно видеть всю колонку текста в журнале. Но сейчас вернулся на строчку назад. Помотал головой. Ну да, чёрным по ярко-жёлтому, если глаза не подводили, там было написано:

Дж. Абрамс: Знаете, я хочу выйти замуж за Закари Куинто.  
Корр.: - Но что скажет ваша жена?  
Дж. Абрамс: Ну, Кэйти это может не понравиться! Но серьезно, это точно так же, как с браком. Не нужно рациональных обоснований. Ты просто знаешь: вот он, твой человек, и всё. Когда я наблюдал их взимодействие с Леонардом Нимоем, это было… до мурашек по коже. 

Крис сглотнул и опустил голову. Мутная горечь неприятным привкусом оседала на языке.  
Зак, сидевший на полу рядом, вопросительно глянул на него. Потом отобрал смятый по сгибу «Entertainment weekly», пробежался по строчкам глазами.  
\- Ты чего это такой смурной?  
Крис молча помотал головой – он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.  
\- Ха! Как его прет, что паззл начал складываться! Крис, ну ты чего?  
Он открывал и закрывал рот, но не мог озвучить, в чем дело.  
Зак внимательно посмотрел на него и тут же расцвел в улыбке, догадавшись.  
\- Кри-ис. Не ревнуй, мой хороший.  
\- Я не...  
Его рука коснулась шеи, и Крис замер на полувздохе: Зак трогал отросшие волосы на затылке. Легонько потягивал за прядки, царапал короткими ногтями кожу.  
\- Крристоферр, - низким, мурлыкающим голосом сказал Зак. - Ты меня удивляешь.  
Крис повернулся и увидел его густо-карие глаза, шелковисто блестящие дуги бровей. Покрытые тёмной щетиной щёки. Вблизи Куинто был таким охуительно красивым, что он просто не мог дышать.  
Их ладони нащупали друг друга, соединившись в двойном чувственном замке.  
Зак не делал резких движений, словно говоря: «Да, можешь меня трогать, как захочешь». И Крис осмелился погладить эти восхитительно крепкие мужские руки, заросшие до фаланг пальцев чёрным жёстким волосом. Сжать предплечья под короткими рукавами, ощутив литые мускулы.  
Он не мог поверить, что делает это в самом деле. Но уже неловко расстёгивал ужасно тугие маленькие пуговицы на рубашке Зака.  
Больше невозможно было врать себе, что он этого не хочет. Не мечтает о Закари днём, с открытыми глазами, забывая забрать пакет со своими линзами в аптеке.  
Крис хотел раздеть его догола. Вдыхать запах кожи – он был таким неимоверно притягательным, что все время хотелось уткнуться носом. Крис часто так и делал, не в состоянии сдержать себя.  
Он вытащил белую майку Куинто из брюк и потянул к подмышкам, жадно оглядывая смуглую грудь и завитки волос. Крис задыхался, ему просто было надо. Сейчас.  
Зак посмотрел в глаза, перевёл взгляд на его руки. Без слов спрашивая: «Да ладно, Пайн? Ты точно не выпадешь на измену потом?»  
Ну да. После того раза у бассеина он не отвечал ему на звонки и смски два дня. Просто не мог – от жгучего стыда, что Зак видел его в полуживотном состоянии.  
Куинто поднялся на колени, завёл руку на спину и снял майку, с коротким смешком кинув ему в лицо. На миг ощутив острый запах его пота и свежесть дезодоранта, Крис отшвырнул этот ком в сторону.  
Он сел на пятки, глотая слюну и рассматривая Зака: его шерсть на груди, явно выделяющиеся сегменты пресса. Заметно распертую ширинку. Нагло потянулся рукой, сжав через слои ткани горячее и твёрдое.  
Зак накрыл его руку своей. Его ноздри подрагивали, а кадык так и ходил на шее.  
Облизнув сухие губы, Крис попросил:  
\- Можно я… посмотрю на тебя? Ну пожалуйста.  
Зак кивнул.  
Он мог убить его одной меткой фразой. Поднять на смех.  
Крис вынул скобку из застёжки на поясе брюк, осторожно направив язычок узкой молнии вниз. Стянул брюки к коленям Зака.  
На его белых хлопковых трусах проступало мокрое пятно. И чем больше Крис смотрел, тем больше оно становилось.  
Он подполз ближе, даже не осознавая того, что делает. Обхватил Зака за бёдра, уткнулся туда лицом, слизнув слизисто-вязкое, солёное. Он чувствовал контуры округлой, напряжённой головки, как у Закари вздрагивает от каждого касания языком.  
\- Блядь, Пайн, - хрипло сказал над его головой Зак. - Я таких голодных вообще никогда не видел.  
Он слегка отпихнул, упершись раскрытой ладонью в лоб.  
\- Погоди, ну. Я никуда от тебя не денусь же.  
\- А вдруг денешься? - жалобно проныл Крис. Он хотел еще – трогать, лизать, гладить. Всё, что ему позволят. Поэтому на всякий случай не отпускал.  
\- Вот да. С Абрамсом сбегу и тайно сочетаюсь браком, - сумрачно пообещал Закари. - Ты мне брюки дашь снять или нет?  
Он невежливо отцепил от себя крисовы руки. А потом сел и кое-как стащил свои штаны стрёмного фиолетового цвета. Не стесняясь, стянул и трусы.  
Крис уставился на его крупный член, полизывая твёрдую арку нёба. Он жалел, что так и не решился потрогать ртом в тот раз.  
\- Ты сам-то раздеваться собираешься? - спросил Зак, закатывая глаза от его тупоумия.  
Крис вскочил на ноги, за три секунды снял футболку, расстегнул шорты и содрал их с себя вместе с нижним слоем.  
Сидящий на диване Куинто поднял бровь, оглядывая его достоинство. Заинтересованно склонил голову к плечу, облизнул верхнюю губу.  
\- Вау, Кристофер. С таким материалом можно работать.  
\- Ну, тебе уж виднее, - смутился от явной похвалы Крис, не зная, куда себя девать.  
\- Ладно. Иди ко мне, - поманил рукой Зак. - Если ты смелый сегодня.  
Крис наконец-то (спасибо, Господи) влез к нему на колени, уткнувшись браво стоящим хуем в твёрдый живот. Поелозил, сожмурившись от стыдного, ошеломляющего ощущения: член Куинто был зажат между его ягодиц. Крис чувствовал эту твёрдость, возбужденно поскуливая – он же никогда раньше.  
Большие, сильные руки погладили взмокшую поясницу, скользнули ниже и собственнически сжали.  
Крис фантазировал об этом часами (в ночной тишине, когда не мог заснуть). Представлял, как бы Куинто его щупал и трогал. Ну, если бы Крис не был таким ссыклом, конечно.  
Он обхватил Зака за мускулистые плечи, бесстыдно на нем ерзая, откровенно наслаждаясь каждым движением.  
\- Погоди… да стой ты.  
Куинто заставил его привстать и вытащил из-под Криса свой хуй. Зато теперь он мог его видеть. Пялиться сколько захочет. Крис потрогал выступающую прозрачную влагу, измазав пальцы.  
Зак не смог сдержать протяжного стона.  
С каждым движением Крис задевал своим членом его, и нити смазки тянулись, склеивая их кожу. Крис проезжался разбухшим концом Заку по животу, дурея от желания. Его трясло мелкой дрожью.  
Зак смотрел на него, задрав голову – так, будто видел первый раз.  
\- Вот что мне с тобой делать? Ты дикий какой-то, Пайн.  
\- Я из-за тебя такой.  
Куинто его поцеловал – жестко, почти кусаясь. Засосал его язык, целуя неотрывно. Он ласкал ему зад обеими руками так похотливо и жарко, что Крис принялся ерзать с удвоенной силой – обалдевший, с прилипшей ко лбу челкой.  
А потом Зак прижал к себе за шею и потрогал крисову дырку. Совсем легко, подушечками пальцев. Только намёк, не больше. Но Крис весь покрылся испариной, с жалобным стоном подавшись назад. Снова ища этого.  
Зак надавил, нежно растирая по кругу. Крис стиснулся так, что там все запульсировало, вульгарно и жадно.  
\- Да ты же просто создан для члена, - интимно проговорил Куинто ему на ухо. - Умираешь, как хочешь его, да?  
Крис оглох от силы своего оргазма. И перестал слышать на долгих две минуты – все, кроме приливного шума крови в ушах.  
Они смотрели, как мутные потёки медленно собираются в лужу внизу, склеивая крисовы русые кудряшки. Между ними всё просто хлюпало.  
Крис хотел сказать «какая мерзость», но ему было так неописуемо хорошо, что слова не шли.  
Куинто собрал немного со своего живота, и обвёл этим липким пальцем Крису губы. Намазал, как гламурным блеском, глядя темным взглядом исподлобья.  
Он мог только улыбаться – пьяно, без единой мысли в голове.

***

Лейре Иньиго с первого курса филологического была в чем-то с Заком схожа. После первого секса это она обнимала Криса и гладила по голове. Она просила звонить, если что, обеспокоенно глядя из-под густой низкой челки.  
Но упомянуть это все при Куинто было невозможно. Они не говорили о девушках в том смысле, в котором могли бы хорошие приятели.  
Зак был его любовник. Крис не произносил это, но все время перекатывал на языке, как округлую конфетку Джелли Бинс. Сладкое, сладкое слово с привкусом колы.  
А еще Зак был его другом: тем самым, с которым интересно всегда. В его обществе Крис постоянно ржал как помешанный, потому что Куинто был чертовски остроумным чуваком. Начитанным, но при этом не кичащимся своими познаниями. Крис с восторгом понимал, что им в каждый момент времени есть что друг другу рассказать. Что Закари так же прет слушать его – заинтересованное выражение и блеск в глазах были очень красноречивы.

***

Уже в полудрёме, лежа в мягком коконе постели, Крис лениво перебирал впечатления сегодняшнего дня.  
Он умудрился попасть на второе прослушивание на роль Джима Кирка. Первое было четыре месяца назад и закончилось полным фиаско. Крис был так раздавлен полным пренебрежением к своему потенциалу, что даже никому об этом не рассказал.  
Все могло кончиться пшиком – если бы на бульваре Сансет его агент не повстречал Кейти МакГрат, жену Джея Абрамса. Со всеми тремя детьми, включая младенца Августа в коляске. Абрамс и Кейти были женаты уже десять лет, а знакомы и того больше. Помимо собственной успешной карьеры в сфере пиара, Кейт была заместителем гендиректора в продюсерской компании мужа. Все в окружении были в курсе, какое мощное влияние Кейт на него оказывает.  
Джон Каррабино своё дело знал – тот был менеджером Рене Зельвегер и Кэти Холмс. Двадцать минут светской беседы, перемежаемой расхваливанием его достоинств, подарили Крису второй шанс. Тем более, что Зак тоже высказался за его участие.  
Крис сильно не обольщался; молодых парней похожего типажа в Эл Эй было хоть отбавляй. Да тот же Крис Прэтт – его вполне могли взять на роль Кирка. Но потом они с Заком показали, как взаимодействуют. Сыграли импровизированную сцену «Спок убеждает капитана не подвергать себя напрасному риску». Там был не только Абрамс, но еще Роберто Орси и Алекс Курцман – ведь сценаристам нужно было понять, подходят ли они двое для уже законченного, взлелеянного сценария.  
После все высказались очень однозначно: между их с Куинто персонажами была сумасшедшая химия.  
«Да ладно», - ехидно говорил крисов внутренний голос. - «Быть того не может.»  
Сидя на деревянной скамье рядом с Заком, Крис даже не глядел на него. Но их мизинцы слегка соприкасались. И этого было достаточно для атомной вспышки неудержимой эйфории, взрывающей мозг изнутри.

***

Съемки были назначены на начало ноября.  
Только сформированный каст поражал воображение. С ними был австралиец Карл Урбан, больше известный как Эомер, племянник короля Рохана. Британец Саймон Пегг, который уже работал с Абрамсом в проекте «Миссия невыполнима». Говорили, тот готов был сниматься в «Треке» даже без гонорара. Абрамс просто написал ему е-мейл, когда захотел видеть в роли механика Скотти. И все, никаких проб.  
На роль лейтенанта Ухуры прочили смуглую красотку Сидни Пуатье. Но назначили Зои Салдану – не иначе, как по велению судьбы. Прикол был в том, что пять лет назад Салдана играла фанатку «Стар Трека» в фильме «Терминал». И Стивен Спилберг еще тогда научил ее жесту вулканского приветствия.  
Эрик Бана, который играл главного ромуланского ублюдка, должен был подъехать позднее: он сейчас был в Онтарио, снимался в «Жене путешественника во времени». У Вайноны Райдер была обратная ситуация. Та хотела побыстрее отснять свои эпизоды и отбыть в Коннектикут. Там по сюжету проходила «Жизнь Пиппы Ли».  
И все эти неимоверно крутые люди должны были с Крисом работать. Не говоря про Леонарда Нимоя, с которым подписали контракт на все фильмы ребута.  
Нимой – это была отдельная тема. Куинто говорил о нем с каким-то фанатичным огнем в глазах и натурально готов был поклоняться. Крис старался быть адекватным и не выказывать своей досады, но… Серьезно, это был уже перебор.  
Чтобы отвлечься, он накатал настоящее бумажное письмо оставленному за бортом Шэтнеру, где смиренно просил не обижаться на следующего Кирка. Ответ пришел мирный и благожелательный. Крис гордо повесил его на свой холодильник, прилепив магнитиком с эмблемой «Доджерс». Отец посмеялся, заметив, что он далеко пойдёт.

***

И все было отлично, пока четвертого ноября внезапно не разверзся ад.  
Гильдия сценаристов, которая с июля добивалась повышения процента отчислений с продаж, окончательно встала на дыбы. На следующий день они прервали переговоры с союзом продюсеров и объявили стодневную забастовку.  
Вкратце это означало, что если у тебя нет готового написанного сценария прямо сейчас – тебе пизда. Никто не имел права создавать их в период стачек. Готовые нельзя было править: ни строчки, ни одной буквы. Сценаристы, как класс, выпадали из кинопроизводства.  
Телесериалы, полнометражные фильмы, ток-шоу, кинопремии – под удар попадало все. Но, слава Иисусу, сценарий нового «Стар Трека» потихонечку писался в течение пары лет и был законченным. Может, не идеальным, но годным для работы.  
Абрамсу и ко наверняка было очень весело наблюдать в окна толпы пикетчиков с самодельными плакатами. Крис вообще им не завидовал. Хорошо, Орси и Курцман были одновременно исполнительными продюсерами – они хотя бы оставались в деле. Но при этом точно теряли возможность импровизации, которая необходима в живой работе с фильмом.  
Как они будут выходить из положения, Крис не представлял.  
Папа говорил, что такой веселухи не было уже двадцать лет. И в 98-м убытки от стачек составили пятьсот миллионов долларов.  
Все уже понимали, что теперь это будут миллиарды.

***

Когда Крис пообщался с коллегами, то понял, почему не взяли именитых и популярных актеров постарше. Орси и Курцман хотели видеть молодых Кирка и Спока, лучше до тридцати – таких необломанных жизнью, полных энтузиазма и дури. Под это был заточен весь сюжет.  
Им всем просто очень жить повезло в период, когда такая штука стала возможной.  
Идея о кадетском прошлом команды «Энтерпрайз» давно витала в воздухе, но Джин Родденберри, автор вселенной «Стар Трека», ненавидел ее. Были идеи создать сериал о предке Кирка, Тиберии; но и этот сценарий отправился пылиться на полку. То, что намеревалась создать команда Абрамса, по сути являлось альтернативной временной линией, напрямую не завязанной на старый «Трек». Родденберри был мертв и уже не сильно возражал.

***

**2008**

Съемки сегодня назначили на шесть утра. Вставать так рано и выходить в январскую морось ну очень не хотелось.  
Абрамс с самого начала взял дикий темп: они торчали в павильоне или на натурной локации по восемнадцать часов, и это считалось вполне нормальным.  
Крис давно был отпущен восвояси девушкой, что наносила ему мейк Кирка. От нечего делать он шатался по соседним помещениям, разглядывая разномастные парики на подставках, груды палеток и баночек на столах с иллюминацией. Хорошо, хоть ему не надо было мучиться с париками и накладками – осветлить волосы оказалось достаточно.  
Везде кипела работа: Зои рисовали нерастворимые телесными жидкостями стрелки. На лице Карла изображали следы страданий от развода и пребывания рядом с капитаном.  
В конце коридора он обнаружил Куинто, и потер руки: вот кого можно было потерроризировать своим болтливым обществом. Рейчел Николс, с которой Крис тусил раньше, уже отсняла свои сцены. Небось, радовалась, что больше не нимфоманка Гайла. Хотя играла раскрепощенную орионку отлично, он бы вдул.  
У Криса было нехорошее ощущение, что он слишком уж срастается со своим персонажем. Все эти ухмылки и привычка безнаказанно пошлить просачивались в его поведение тоже. Но Закари говорил, бывает хуже; его любимый Нимой отыгрывал Спока даже по выходным, перед женой и детьми.  
Зак на своем стуле сидел очень тихо, даже не крутился.  
Крис видел процесс превращения Куинто в Спока десятки раз, но все равно каждый раз охуевал. Прежде всего, от безграничности терпения его гримера. Ведь та брала пинцетом индивидуальную волосиночку, макала в клей и прикладывала к выщипанному и выбритому месту на коже. И вот так восемьдесят раз подряд.  
Как это терпел сам Закари, неизвестно – его полный мейк занимал почти три часа (соответственно, в студию приходилось являться раньше всех). Понаблюдав некоторое время за экзекуцией, Крис пообещал себе, что никогда не даст трогать для съемок свои брови.  
Уши тоже трогать не даст! Вулканские накладки Куинто прилаживал и тонировал отдельный чувак с татуировками, который выглядел, как живой ромуланец. Прямо сейчас он нависал над Заком, дыша ему в шею и очень громко слушая в наушниках Cocteau Twins.  
Крис взял из стопки раскладных стульев в углу один, подошел к Заку и поставил его рядом.  
Сел, глядя на поднятого на кресле Куинто снизу вверх.  
Тот читал вышедший осенью сборник цитат Пратчетта по «Плоскому миру», даже не замечая его. А ведь они собирались обсудить, когда оба прочтут.  
Крис закусил губу, разглядывая покрытый царапинами кант на своих кедах.  
Зак бросил на него быстрый настороженный взгляд поверх обложки.  
\- Можно, я тут посижу? - попросил Крис.  
\- Конечно, не вопрос, - ровным голосом ответил тот.  
Раньше Зак бы в шутку его пинал, а Крис бы кидался в коллегу грязными салфетками и блистерами от ресниц. Они бы обсуждали какую-нибудь ересь вроде типов сращения у сиамских близнецов. А теперь Крис будто упирался в глухую стенку.  
Ладно, если быть совсем честным… он постоянно чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым перед Заком. Хотя Крис ничего ему не обещал.

***

Он же не был геем, как Куинто.  
С ним заигрывали все: гримерши, массовка, технические помощники. Выкрашенная зеленым тинтом Рейчел, на которой Крис лежал в одних трусах восемь дублей (потом она призналась, что потекла). Даже неприступная Вайнона Райдер, и та как-то ущипнула за щечку. Все это ласкало эго, заставляло чувствовать себя востребованным.  
Зак не упрекнул его ни словом.  
Просто они перестали видеться вне съемок. Звонить друг другу в рэндомное время суток. Обниматься в гольф-картах, затянутых черной материей от папарацци – в них обычно переезжали с одной локации на другую. Крис даже чувствовал облегчение: он снова становился нормальным, ему было нечего скрывать.

***

Неделю назад его публицист спросила, есть ли у Криса адекватная девушка на примете. И популярно разъяснила: если для подогревания интереса к фильму нужны трейлеры и постеры, но для подогревания интереса к его персоне нужна подружка.  
Крис встретил подходящую в первый же вечер, когда целенаправленно решил приложить к этому хоть немного усилий. На чужой вечеринке, в толпе поддатых ровесников. Её звали Бо Гарретт, и раньше они не пересекались. Несколько непримечательных ролей, внимательный взгляд зеленых глаз, острый подбородок. Она была ниже на голову, когда шла рядом – и Крис вдруг понял, что с Куинто он совсем отвык смотреть вниз.

***

Крису казалось, что это было совсем недавно.  
Они с Заком решили залезть на самую высокую точку горы Голливуд в Гриффит-парке. Крис в коротких шортах сразу же ободрал себе голые ноги о чаппраль.  
Они взбирались туда добрых полтора часа, петляя по тропкам на холмах и перекидываясь шуточками. Куинто посмеивался, говоря, что в их пин-ап семействе любят сверкнуть ножками. Намекая на бабку Энн Гвин, которая в молодости действительно висела на стенке каждой казармы.  
Когда они добрались до конечного пункта – пыльные, потные и задыхающиеся, то обалдели.  
В тот день не было вечно висящего над Лос-Анджелесом плотного смога. Обзор составлял действительно 360 градусов, как и обещали туристам во всех путеводителях.  
Крис вертел головой, оглядывая эту красоту. Склоны горы были все в мягких шерстяных катышках кустарника. Виднелся большой купол обсерватории – с ее парковки они начали подъем. Туманная долина Сан-Фернандо была вся как на ладони.  
Если посмотреть в другую сторону, можно было заметить внутренность надписи HOLLYWOOD за сетчатым забором. Гигантские белые буквы на решетках, вкопанные в грунт, на фоне которых любили фотографироваться все подряд.  
Крис обернулся к Заку и прыснул от смеха. Пока он не видел, тот умудрился раздобыть двух жирных волосатых гусениц и теперь придерживал их большими пальцами на месте сбритых бровей.  
\- Это мое наиболее предпочитаемое место, капитан, - изрек он. - Есть ли такое у вас?  
Крис поднял брови, выразительно косясь в район его паха.  
Зак опустил руки, оторопело глядя на него, и вырвавшиеся на свободу гусеницы нахально поползли к вискам.  
Он стряхнул их, а потом подошел к Крису, взял его лицо в ладони и порывисто поцеловал.

***

Если бы Крис не попал в этот проект, то не познал бы невиданной мощи современной киноиндустрии.  
Одно было шататься вокруг съемочной прощадки с ненастоящими полицейскими, когда папа брал его с собой. И совсем другое – стоять на парковке стадиона Доджер – огромной, сорокаметровой, сплошь засыпанной толстым слоем биоразлагаемой бумажной продукции.  
Он и Леонард Нимой отыгрывали сцену встречи на Дельта Веге, куда Кирка забросил Спок. На улице была теплынь, но восемь здоровых вентиляторов создавали в кадре снежную бурю. Вспотевший под своей курткой, полуживой от недосыпа, который маскировали гримеры, Крис все равно был мега, адски счастлив находиться в том месте, где он был.  
Абрамс собирался снимать это в Исландии и даже ездил туда лично прощупать почву. Местные компании немедленно стали осаждать его предложениями, рассчитывая неплохо нажиться. Но в итоге вариант с парковкой был признан более подходящим.

***

Их режиссер во всем отстаивал свою весьма определенную точку зрения.  
Абрамс добивался эффекта отражения от линз камеры для более футуристичной атмосферы. Хотел, чтобы фильм был светлым и ярким – а не в мрачных тонах, как сейчас начали повсеместно изображать космос. Мостик «Энтерпрайз» был закреплен не на жестких опорах, а на кардановых подвесах: так можно было показать его шатание и дребезжание в моменты атак на звездолет.  
Концепция картины была в максимуме натурных съемок – чтобы поменьше зеленых экранов и CG. Например, вулканские каменистые пейзажи снимали в заповеднике Васкез Рокс (и только святилище было смоделировано в студии). Академией Звездного Флота стала библиотека университета в Нортридже, а ромуланский бур построили на том же стадионе Доджер, установив его на пятиметровой высоте. Поверхность «бура» была в толстом резиновом покрытии – чтобы Крису, Джону Чо и и Грегу Эллису, игравшему инженера Олсона, можно было падать и кататься по ней, не отбивая себе внутренности.  
Абрамс вкладывал в новый «Стар Трек» весь накопленный опыт и свой талант, поэтому не мог позволить материалам просочиться в прессу раньше времени. Им давали заучивать только фрагменты сценария. Рейчел так вообще месяц не знала даже имени своего персонажа. А фильм, над которым они работали, в официальных документах именовался «Корпоративная штаб-квартира».

***

Когда Крис в первый раз увидел мостик «Энтерпрайз», смонтированный на одной из студийных площадок, он был в детском восторге. Там всё работало! Дисплеи отображали, рычаги тянулись, стеллажи выезжали плавно и бесшумно.  
Но когда торчишь там большую часть суток четыре месяца подряд... все уже не так волшебно. Хм, почему бы это.  
Крис раздраженно почесал шею под звезднофлотской футболкой. Он только на минутку закрыл глаза и остался в капитанском кресле один – вся команда разбежалась, когда Абрамс объявил перерыв.  
Раньше Зак брал его за шкирку и тащил за собой, а Крис возмущенно бухтел, что это вопиющее нарушение субординации. Урбан хватал под белу рученьку с другой стороны, в духе сварливого доктора. И тогда они с Куинто под визги Зои выволакивали болтающего ногами Криса с площадки.  
Сейчас о таких временах можно было только ностальгически вспоминать.  
Изогнутая лампа на рабочем месте Спока светила ему прямо в глаз. Крис вдруг так сильно разозлился на неодушевленный предмет, что подошел и злобно перекрутил лампу в другую сторону.  
Настроение, которое и так было не очень, сползло в меланхолию.  
Он ничего не мог сделать – особенно сейчас, с появлением Бо. Самые наблюдательные люди из окружения реагировали так, будто они с Заком разводятся. Делят друзей и все такое.  
Старший брат Куинто, Джозеф, играл ромуланца с «Нарады». Иногда Крис видел их вместе в коридорах; Зак с братом были очень близки. У Джо были голубые глаза, очевидно доставшиеся от матери-ирландки.  
Они были так неуловимо схожи между собой. Крис все время хотел сказать, как это логично: ну типа, ромуланцы и вулканцы имели общих предков. Но тут же вспоминал, что его мнение Заку малоинтересно. И тот не улыбнется, и не начнет крутить ему уши, сворачивая в трубочку. Джо, который раньше приветливо с Крисом здоровался, сейчас проходил мимо, со всей дури двинув его крепким плечом.  
И как бы Крис не хорохорился, в глубине души он все равно понимал, что это заслужил.  
Он вышел в широкий студийный коридор и побрел вдоль пронумерованных дверей. Пестрое износостойкое покрытие под ногами подозрительно размывалось в однородное и бурое.  
\- Ну так капсаицин это алкалоид, - услышал он из приоткрытой двери глубокий голос Закари. - Неудивительно, что у тебя усиливаются физиологические процессы, Зои.  
\- Ой, да у нее усиливаться нечему! - сказал Карл. - Девушка и так сложена, как саранча.  
\- Угадайте, кому сейчас отгрызут головной конец? - напела Зои.  
\- Перед смертью мне полагается немного капсаицина, - резонно заметил Урбан.  
Крис подошёл, заглядывая в дверную щелку. Куинто сидел на столе, поджав одну ногу под себя, а другую свесив вниз. Он был в полном споковом прикиде, но при этом хохотал. Крис так давно этого не видел.  
Салдана примостилась рядом с Заком, прижавшись худым боком к нему и положив голову на плечо. Крис смотрел на это, сглатывая – раньше он сам мог так.  
Карл, сидевший в кресле спиной, чем-то вкусно хрустел. Судя по запаху, начос с чили.  
Им было так клево вместе. Крис толкнул дверь и вошёл.  
\- Привет. Я не помешаю?  
\- О, нeт, - схватилась за голову Зои. - Можно мы хотя бы тут от тебя отдохнём??  
\- Тебя нихто не швал, Пайн, - не поворачивая головы, с набитым ртом сказал Карл. - Иди обольфай оффетителей.  
В кармане зазвонил блэкберри. Крис со вздохом достал его: на экране отображалось улыбчивое треугольное лицо Бо.  
Он поднял голову и увидел полный молчаливой ярости взгляд Зака.  
\- Закрой дверь с той стороны, пожалуйста, - сказал ему Карл ласковым тоном, которым разговаривают с умственно отсталыми детьми.  
Крис захлопнул тяжелую дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. У него сильно горели щеки и уши.  
Даже тогда, будучи всецело поглощен своей паникой и бегством, он понимал, что это ёбаный стыд – заканчивать отношения вот так.

Треки к главе:

Burning desire – Lana Del Rey  
Love Like The Movies – The Avett Brothers


	3. Chapter 3

Снова оказаться дома было очень здорово. Можно было средь бела дня разлагаться на диване и блаженно не думать ни о чём.  
Выстиранная «Патагония», которая прошла с ним Исландию и Италию, сушилась, подвешенная за широкие лямки. В последние лет пять Зак даже не пробовал носить что-то другое, и спина была благодарна.  
Догситтер Шелби, что составляла компанию Риверу, вернула желтоглазое отродье назад (и намекала, что снова не прочь). Кузина Морри и ее парень, что присматривали за Сканком в лофте, шутливо отчитались и отправились гулять вдвоем.  
Зак наконец-то смог нормально выспаться, отмокнуть в ванной и весь обрызгаться увлажняющим спреем от Jurlique, от которого у него развилась настоящая зависимость. При Джо как-то не хотелось благоухать розовой водой. Братец был проще и брутальнее: ему было не понять, что при избыточном использовании сценического грима нужен и избыточный уход. Как не понять и тему с Пайном – Джо даже при упоминании морщился, словно съел какую-то дрянь.  
Как Зак ни любил своего упрямого брата, после десяти сумасшедших дней их вояжа было большим облегчением остаться одному. С собаками наедине точно не нужно было ничего фильтровать.  
Они так и льнули к рукам, оба – старина Сканк пристроился у бока, мерно дыша. Ривер запрыгнул на колени и бодался мохнатым лбом, облизывая его нос. Уже успели набеситься вместе, прыгая по кровати – они ж тоже были разлучены.  
Зак достал из кармана джинсов телефон, ткнул в иконку звонков, задумчиво провел пальцем вверх. Совсем не видеть там знакомой аватарки было тревожно. Ведь раньше Крис заполнял целые страницы целиком (с редкими вкраплениями агентов, кузины и маминой сиделки).  
Подавив сильнейший импульс позвонить ему прямо сейчас, Зак откинулся на спинку дивана. Собаки завозились, переконфигурируясь вместе с ним поудобнее.  
Зак помассировал пальцами виски: ему нужно было поговорить с кем-то о том, что грызло изнутри. Вариантов было не так много. Поразмыслив, он набрал Гроффа, слушая гудки.  
Для бывших у них Джоном были просто зашибенные отношения, дай боже всем так. Возможно, потому, что накал и драму тот предпочитал оставлять для подмостков Бродвея. В жизни Джонатан был прагматичным немецко-пенсильванским парнем, пышущим здоровьем и жизнерадостным до безобразия.  
\- Зак! Здорово, - радостно воскликнул тот. - Как ваш поход по откапыванию корней? Ты ж там небось родной язык уже подзабыл.  
Он прямо видел, как на джоновом лице углубляются эти ямочки.  
\- Buon giorno, carino! - рассмеялся Зак. - Поход нормально. Мы с Джо официально происходим из деревушки Ленола в горах Ауринчи. В доме деда Заккарии были, с родней перезнакомились.  
\- Где хоть эта твоя Ленола на карте?  
\- Сапог представляешь? Она там, где подъем переходит в голенище.  
\- Ладно, а что за Версаль у тебя в инстаграме был?  
\- А-а, ты про дворец в Казерте. Ну, слушай, тогдашний неаполитанский король был кузеном Людовика XV. Это, наверное, как-то давило на мозг.  
\- Ты устал, небось, после такого?  
\- Да не. Мы ж с братом долго подгадывали, чтоб и перерыв в работе у обоих, и погода попрохладнее. Нас никто не торопил. Он бродил вокруг, снимал все подряд для жены.  
\- Кстати, вот об этом. У вас с Пайном какие-то новые приколы для освежения отношений?  
\- Ты... о чем это сейчас? - медленно спросил Зак.  
\- Да о том, что ему нельзя с тобой контактировать! Ты что, думал он будет сидеть на попе ровно и ждать?  
\- Ладно, но откуда ты…  
\- Так он за то время, что тебя не было, успел поужинать со мной и с Бомером. А если б ты торчал на исторической родине подольше, он обаял бы и Морри. И, может, ее бойфренда, чем черт не шутит.  
\- Джон, - нахмурился он. - Я действительно попросил его временно меня не трогать. Мне надо подумать, ему тоже.  
\- Судя по всему, твой Пайн очень активно думает, - сообщил Джонатан. - Расспрашивал меня, каково было идти с толпой к Белому Дому в 2009-м. Примеряет на себя сценарии, похоже. Вариант Мэтта был вовсе не плох, а?  
\- Джон, прекрати. Мы оба знаем, что он этого не сделает, - устало откинулся на спинку дивана Зак.  
\- А вот знаешь, я бы уже не был так уверен. Мы немного выпили тогда. И он признался, что в начале июня кончается их контракт с Аннабель. У него премьера новой «Чудо-женщины» четвертого, ты же в курсе?  
\- Ага.  
\- Он спрашивал, плотный ли у тебя график в начале лета.  
Зак отклеил телефон от влажной и горячей щеки, глубоко вздохнул. Воздуха не хватало, ребра не раздвигались настолько.  
\- Джон, знаешь, что ты сейчас делаешь? Крутишь мельницу и сыплешь мне соль с перцем на мясо.  
\- Мне надо было молчать?  
\- Да нет… я б все равно узнал от Бомера. Просто. Я, наверное, больше не могу вот это все.  
Кудлатая бошка Сканка сунулась под руку, и Зак бездумно погладил, шепча что-то ласковое.  
\- Знаешь, кто у нас соль с перцем? Наша мелкая псинка. Все седее год от года.  
\- Ну, так а я? То же самое, – пожал плечами Зак. - Когда познакомились, мы со Сканком были красавцы-брюнеты, помнишь?  
\- Сейчас еще лучше. Тебе твой свитер исландский очень идет, видел в инсте. Чего ты Рождество там встречал один? Чтоб Пайну было похуже?  
\- Тогда мне казалось, так нужно.  
\- А в Италию нахрена поперся в разгар пандемии? Чтоб он себе места не находил?  
\- Ты прямо видишь насквозь все мои мотивы, - мрачно уронил Зак. - Хэштег нездоровые отношения.  
\- На удивление прочные и длительные, - заметил Грофф.  
\- Ты жалел о чем-нибудь? Когда мы еще были вместе? - размякнув от таких бесед, спросил Зак.  
\- Нуу… разве что о том, что ты не собирался делиться со мной Пайном. Это ощущалось как-то нечестно.  
\- Ты из-за всего этого пять лет не заводил бойфрендов? - задал он вопрос, который мучил годами.  
\- Нет, что ты, - удивлённо отозвался Джонатан. - Я... против вытягивания друг другу нервов, ну не стоит оно того. С сексом никогда проблем не было. А люди, которые мне действительно важны – они же вот, рядом.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что без тебя бы я просто сдох? - проглотил комок в горле Зак.  
\- Ты пил, как лошадь на всех мероприятиях, а по вечерам был обкурен до красных глаз. Но мне тогда казалось, знаменитости так и живут. Я ж не знал, что ты от отчаяния. И про вас с Пайном не знал.  
\- Я бы, блядь, кончил, как Ривер Феникс, - помотал головой Зак. - Меня бы нашли у какого-нибудь клуба без сердечного ритма и прямиком передали коронерам.  
\- Зак, погоди, так ты что… ты поэтому так собаку новую назвал? Дохера сложные у тебя ассоциации.  
\- Не знаю, Риверу нормально, - погладил Зак теплое пузо раскинувшего лапы питомца. - Я ж его в январе подобрал, когда ехал к другу в Пасадену. Мы были жутко одинокими и грустными тварями. Без чипов и ошейников, понимаешь?  
\- Кхах. Когда я тебя «подобрал», ты, Закари, был весьма успешным голливудским актером. Уровня, о котором я не мог даже мечтать со своим несчастным «Хором». Так что для меня все выглядело немного иначе, понимаешь? А глубину драмы я просек сам знаешь когда.  
\- Когда я не поделился с тобой Крисом, видимо?  
\- Угу. Ты так его вожделел, что мне хотелось попробовать тоже. Ну, как в сцене про Тома Сойера и покраску забора.  
\- Так чего ж ты на ужине не предложил Крису покрасить его забор? - нейтрально поинтересовался Зак.  
\- Чтоб он мне тарелку с минестроне на голову надел?!  
\- Так ты что, правда в него веришь? - уже серьезно спросил Зак.  
\- Мы с ним в ресторане сидели как та парочка с кистозным фиброзом. В метре друг от друга. Твой Пайн, он уже, в общем, решился… но думает, что ты снова его не дождешься.  
\- Я больше не буду впутывать в это других людей, - озвучил Зак то, что обдумывал месяцами.  
\- Приношу благодарности от лица других людей, - хмыкнул Грофф. - Но ты ж можешь свалить в уединенный буддийский монастырь и стать там гуру с патлами. Или уехать в свою Ленолу и смотреть на закат с печёными итальянскими бабульками. Можешь ведь? Если Пайн снова струсит?  
\- Я уже даже не знаю.  
\- Пфф. Повзрослейте уже оба. Все. Я на репетицию из-за тебя опаздывать не собираюсь, - нагло заявил Джонатан и отключился.

***

Зак протер мокрый от конденсата чехол краем рубашки. Открыл поле для смс и завис, не зная, как сформулировать хоть что-нибудь. Потом плюнул и просто позвонил.  
Пайн снял с первого гудка, будто он все время держал свой айфон в руке и ждал, когда завибрирует.  
\- Крис.  
\- Да… Это я. Закари, ты уже сутки в Нью-Йорке. Почему ты… почему не звонишь? Ты что-то решил там, в своей поездке?  
У него был звенящий голос человека, который долго накручивал сам себя, как пучок спагеттин вокруг вилки.  
\- Нет! Отходил с дороги, извини. У меня ничего не изменилось, - заверил он.  
Крис неровно выдохнул.  
\- Твой брат меня ненавидит. Есть за что, я понимаю. Ты, наверное, поговорил с ним по душам, и теперь…  
\- Да причем тут вообще Джо? Это только между мной и тобой. То, к чему мы придем.  
Зак чувствовал, что его колотит – физически, от нервов и привычно-несбыточных ожиданий. От будущего разочарования, потому что сейчас Пайн, конечно же...  
\- Я больше не могу так жить, Зак.  
\- Как? - прохрипел он.  
\- Не думал, что я это скажу, но. Я всё-таки понял, почему ты тогда выбрал Майлза.  
Зак зажмурился от накатившего острого сожаления. Лучше бы он выбрал не подходить к красивому статному парню на афтепати в том отеле. Мог бы отлично цедить коктейли и не портить человеку жизнь.  
\- Я... просто хочу держать тебя за руку на людной улице, - тихо сказал Крис. - Не отдергивая, когда кто-то посмотрит. И чтоб мы были друг у друга на всех премьерах, на всех красных дорожках. Не как старые друзья, не-а.  
\- Упффф. Так ты хочешь сказать…?  
\- Что лично я завязал с актрисами и моделями. И если ты все еще не против такого вот отстойного партнера, то можешь натравить своего публициста на моего. До лета еще есть время.  
\- Я напишу сегодня Алекс, - пообещал он. - Только мысли в кучу соберу. Я в шоке, врать не буду.  
\- Ага. Я и сам.  
Зак понимал, что отговаривать его сейчас – идиотизм высшей пробы, поэтому удерживал готовые сорваться с языка вопросы. «Ты понимаешь, какой будет резонанс? Гей-пара из капитана Кирка и Спока – это ж ожившая мечта фанатов из книжки Деллы ван Хайс 85-го года издания.» «Ты точно готов сменить амплуа, если сместят с уже оговоренных ролей?» «Что скажут прессе твои оскорбленные бывшие женщины?»  
Вместо этого он спросил:  
\- Слушай, а ты что сейчас делаешь?  
\- Сижу перед зеркалом в образе Уолтера Кронкайта. Такой весь потасканный, кошмар. Они мне плюс пятнадцать лет гримом добавили, так чтоб с запасом. Ну естественно, смерть Кеннеди и должен освещать тертый журналюга. В общем, будешь иметь представление, на что подписываешься.  
\- Ха! Ты тогда уже имеешь. Самому старому Мэнксу все сто тридцать пять.  
\- Боюсь, тут мне тебя не переплюнуть.  
Они оба помолчали – никто не хотел первым выдавать своего нетерпения.  
\- Ладно, ты когда меня в гости пригласишь? - жалобно спросил Крис. - Или пока только на нейтральной территории можно?  
\- А ты и на нейтральной согласен, да? - подпустил хрипотцы в голос Зак.  
\- Да я уже на что угодно согласен – может, ты заметил?! У меня Венсдей тут с собой, если хочешь знать. За ней смотрят, пока я парюсь под софитами.  
\- Нуу, если Венсдей, - Зак сделал задумчивую паузу. - Мы можем встретиться впятером. Ты, я и трое наших собак. Погуляем где-нибудь. Ну, не начинать же отношения с места в карьер.  
\- Да ты шутник прямо, Куинто, - фыркнул Крис. - Ну, хорошо. Пусть хоть в этот раз будет, как у людей.

***

**2007**

Основной состав включился в съемочный процесс не сразу – сначала нужно было отснять предысторию. Рождение Джеймса Тиберия Кирка на борту медицинского шаттла, героическую гибель его отца в исполнении Криса Хемсворта. Тот еще не зазнался со своим Марвелом и не требовал бешеных гонораров за эпизодическую роль.  
Грег Гранберг в итоге озвучил отчима Кирка.  
Он был бы рад сделать больше, но снимался одновременно в «Героях» и «Остаться в живых». А заодно руководил бизнесом по доставке замороженного йогурта, воспитывал троих сыновей и создавал сайт сообщества, посвященного эпилепсии. Так что Абрамс на него не давил.  
Мальчишки, которые играли подростков Кирка и Спока, отсняли свои части до конца ноября. Заку удалось познакомиться только с одиннадцатилетним Джейкобом Коганом – совершенно случайно, в коридоре студии. Коган играл мелкого Спока, полукровку и изгоя. Ожесточенного, замкнувшегося в себе от насмешек сверстников и плохо скрываемого неприятия взрослых.  
Заку было что сопоставить с таким опытом.

***

Ему было шесть с половиной, когда папа заболел раком почек. Атмосфера дикого напряжения дома, постоянно зареванная мама и тетки – Зак уже тогда понимал, что происходит что-то страшное. И был полностью уверен, что это из-за него.  
Отец скончался через полгода мучений. Друг семьи, доктор, приехавший из Флориды, только развел руками: у Джона была уже терминальная стадия. Это потом криоабляция стала эффективным методом даже для таких пациентов. Пораженные ткани замораживали жидким азотом и размораживали, повторяя это многократно, чтобы убить раковые клетки. Но Джону Куинто в 1984 уже никто не мог бы помочь.  
Сразу после похорон мама перевела их с Джо в католическую школу святых апостолов Симона и Иуды. Дело было не в религиозном рвении; так нередко поступали люди в стесненных обстоятельствах. Образование мальчикам обещали дать прекрасное, а плата была вчетверо меньше, чем в светской частной школе.  
Матери пришлось забросить домашнее хозяйство и устроиться в офис инвестиционной компании, чтобы тащить их двоих, так что тут и думать было нечего.  
Неожиданную и невосполнимую потерю они все перенесли крайне тяжело. Мама сделалась отстраненной и холодной, будто самую ее сердцевину кто-то заморозил жидким азотом. Джо в свои четырнадцать стал главным мужчиной в семье. С этих самых пор тот яростно и непримиримо защищал его и мать от всего мира.  
Для самого Зака его выдуманная детским сознанием вина отягощалась новой проблемой. Однажды, вжимаясь лицом в резную решётку исповедальной кабины, он с ужасом осознал, что не может произнести это вслух. Признаться, чем он сегодня занимался, думая о Дэрге, своем рыжем соседе по комнате (раньше подобные мысли хотя бы не сопровождались рукоблудием).  
Ирландка-мать, урожденная МакАрдл, и итальянец-отец происходили из крупных католических диаспор. То, что Зак слышал дома с малых лет, усиливалось и подкреплялось ежедневными обязательными молитвами, изучением Библии и проповедями.  
Он, Закари Джон Куинто, без сомнения, был омерзительным грешником, порочащим память своего отца.  
Когда он сказал об этом брату, тот ревел вместе с ним. Хотя уже был огромная дылда с усами. Зак только потом понял: они с Джо переживали это, будто были единым целым.  
В старших классах Зак учился в Центральной Католической. Стало еще хуже: теперь он точно знал, чего ему хочется с этими парнями. Они были всех национальностей и цветов кожи – здоровые, красивые и шкодные, привлекательные до зубовного скрежета. И, как бы он не пытался отвлечься, постоянных мечтаний и мук совести было не избежать.  
Жан Батист де ла Салль, чье имя носила школа, гадливо смотрел на Зака с темных портретов в классах. Он испуганно отводил глаза.  
Когда в апреле 95-го Зак закончил школу, он еще не знал, что можно жить открыто. Что через два года телеведущая ДеДженерес признается, что она из «этих» на шоу Опры Уинфри. А затем – в прямом эфире ситкома, через своего персонажа Эллен Морган. Ее услышало примерно сорок четыре миллиона человек. Рейтинги серии были втрое выше обычного – очень многие желали бы поступить, как Эллен.

***

Забастовка сценаристов, которых безбожно обирали кинокомпании-гиганты, стала буквально казнью египетской. Во всем Голливуде не было ни одного человека, кто бы так или иначе не столкнулся с последствиями.  
Второй сезон «Героев» был безжалостно сокращен вполовину. Персонажу Хейден впаяли бессмысленный подростковый роман, а его Сайлер лишился суперспособностей, став банальным серийным убийцей. Рейтинги неуклонно падали с выходом каждой новой серии.  
Если бы у Зака не было подстраховки в виде роли Спока, он сейчас пребывал бы в полнейшей панике. Майло даже не был уверен, продлят ли сериал. Зак помнил, как они сидели в трейлере рядом и для успокоения нервов смотрели оригинальный «Трек».  
У Нимоя там были фиолетовые тени до бровей и бутафорская лопата, которой нельзя убить даже курицу. Но он с таким азартом гонялся за Шэтнером – своим собственным капитаном Кирком, что ты невольно проникался и начинал переживать. Ну, или хоть отвлекался от своих проблем.  
Зак знал загодя, что у Сайлера во втором сезоне должна была появиться девушка по имени Элль Бишоп. Так он встретил Кристен Белл – блондинку-обаяшку, что едва доставала ему до подмышек. У Кристен был жених, Дэкс, но она так яростно защищала гражданские права, что поклялась не выходить за него. По крайней мере, до того момента, когда в Калифорнии не разрешат однополые браки.  
Зак не особо интересовался институтом брака, но Кристен за ее позицию уважал.  
В детстве девушка требовала называть себя Смурфетта, да и сейчас сильно ее напоминала. Примерно двенадцать сантиметров роста, желтые волосы – в общем, одно лицо.

***

Абрамсу повезло чуть больше, чем другим: в сценарий «Стар Трека» не нужно было ничего добавлять. Но вот изменять – очень даже. Было довольно стремно наблюдать, как маститый режиссёр оказывается бессилен перед лицом стихийной забастовки. Без возможности править реплики персонажей Абрамс был словно супергерой, лишенный своей силы.  
Крис рассказывал, как они снимали сцену драки в пабе, где Кирк отчаянно нарывался на неприятности. Джейсон Смит, что играл офицера Хендорффа, спрашивал Зои: «Этот мужлан тебя беспокоит?» Абрамс останавливал сцену, кривясь, и мотал готовой – он хотел не так. Но как – актеру нужно было допереть самостоятельно.  
Перебрав с десяток вариантов (не без помощи коллег с более обширным словарным запасом), Смит наконец выдал: «Этот аграрий тебя достает?»  
Абрамс тогда чуть не прослезился – фраза имела именно тот оттенок, что ему хотелось.

***

Ромуланцы в новом «Треке» были настолько круты, что им полагался аж отдельный трейлер. Зак не удивлялся: для создания образа актерам требовалось хорошенько подогнать как минимум три силиконовые накладки (для ушей и непропорционально высокого лба). Эрик Бана носил еще и четвертую, имитирующую старый шрам на ухе. И у всех у них были татуировки, которые каждый раз рисовали кисточкой вручную.  
Помощник Каплана, их художника по костюмам, специально нашел на блошином рынке тюки старых тканей, выглядящие так, будто их заляпали машинным маслом. Вот из них и пошили ромуланский прикид. По легенде, Нерон некогда был мирным шахтёром, так что стилизованные спецовки смотрелись уместно.  
Он праздно сидел на столе, болтая ногами, пока Джо с уже законченным мейком любовался своей страхолюдной внешностью в зеркало. Остальные были уже на площадке – оттуда слышались окрики помощников режиссера.  
\- Слушай, Закари, - вдруг цапнул его за голень брат, - а вот ваш доблестный кэп, он тебе кто? Приятель или…?  
Зак бы и хотел как-то сдержать свою реакцию. Но уже счастливо улыбался – так, что уголки губ готовы были треснуть.  
\- Ох ты ж бля. А я думал, мне кажется, - покачал головой Джо. - Но разве он…?  
\- Да не знаю я. Сам только разбирается, - опустил глаза Зак. - Но мне с ним так хорошо, - закончил он почти шёпотом.  
\- Ни в жизни бы на Пайна не подумал, - прищурился Джозеф. - Если б не видел, как вы друг на друга смотрите.  
\- Зои тоже сразу поняла. Я ничего не говорил, она просто дьявольски наблюдательна.  
\- Зои можно доверять, я б не сомневался. А вот у Пайна сестра ни черта про него не знает, - задумчиво сказал Джо. - Помнится, мы с ней битый час разговаривали обо всем подряд. Если б была в курсе, обязательно бы намекнула. А они ведь тоже хорошо общаются, разница в возрасте, как у нас.  
\- Он не обязан никому говорить, - набычился Зак. - И вообще, не все приходят к осознанию одинаково.  
\- Ладно, ну чего ты, - примирительно хлопнул по плечу брат, вставая. - Не мне ж с Пайном открывать космос… и покорять последний рубеж.  
Он сказал это с таким пошлым подмигиванием, что Зак, краснея, заслонил глаза рукой.  
В последнее время он думал о самых нелепых вещах: что, если Криса отталкивают его сбритые на две трети брови? Зак старался скрывать их за массивными солнечными очками, чтобы эти огрызки не были на виду.

***

Каждый съемочный день они с Крисом проводили среди толпы людей. Коллег-актеров и технического персонала даже в небольших сценах набиралось несколько десятков человек. Они с Пайном не могли сделать ничего – ни приласкать друг друга, ни поддразнить. Только иногда, украдкой, Зак скользяще проводил ему пальцами изнутри ладони. Или соприкасался с Крисом бедром, стоя рядом и слушая указания режиссера.  
Даже окажись они каким-то чудом наедине, все равно не смогли бы даже поцеловаться: плотный грим Зака, уши и укладку трогать было нельзя.  
Отношения капитана и Спока задумывались как центральные, и они постоянно отыгрывали острую конфронтацию. Со стороны получалось именно то, что надо. Но стоять с Пайном нос к носу, громко и страстно ругаясь дубль за дублем, было той еще задачей. Под шпарящими сверху огромными осветительными лампами у Зака тёк со лба пот, растворяя тон и зеленую базу. Ему хотелось не выяснять, как кадет Кирк проник на борт «Энтерпрайз», а притиснуть Криса к ближайшей приборной панели и засосать его розовые от бальзама губы. И, судя по томной роже самого Пайна, тому хотелось не меньше.  
Этот вечный расфокус, поволока во взгляде делали образ экранного капитана Кирка откровенно сексуальным. У самого Зака в отснятом материале порой обнаруживались огромные зрачки и яркий румянец, которого у вулканца просто быть не могло.  
К удивлению Зака, никто ничего не замечал – кроме Зои, которая комично округляла глаза. И, может быть, Антона. Тот был младше всех, но вот людей считывал на раз.

***

Майкл Джаккино, который должен был написать музыку к «Треку», уже делал это для проекта «Миссия невыполнима». Абрамс был в нем абсолютно уверен. Тем более странно было видеть, что каждый раз при прослушивании нового варианта тот нервно запускает руку в волосы. Или ворчит: «Нет, это не из нашего фильма!»  
Когда отчаявшийся вконец Майкл принес ему двадцатый по счету никудышный вариант, Абрамс схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. В присутствии всей команды он ткнул пальцем в Пайна в капитанском кресле и Зака за его спиной.  
\- Когда творишь, думай вот про них. Про их дружбу, их противостояние, хорошо, Майк?  
Единственная одобренная придирчивым режиссером версия написалась сразу после этого. Главная тема фильма, в которой Джаккино смог точно запечатлеть то, что увидел в них тогда.  
Эту тему, вместе с остальными, записали с задействованием оркестра из ста семи инструментов и хора из сорока человека. Зак потом не мог ее слышать без ощущения кома в горле и подступающих слез.

***

Зои Салданы могло вообще не оказаться в их коллективе – эта безумная женщина снималась одновременно в двух крупнейших франшизах. Она еле успела к началу работы с основным составом у Абрамса, проведя до этого месяц в Новой Зеландии на съемках «Аватара».  
Зои захлебывалась от восторга, когда рассказывала о своем опыте с Кэмероном: технологии захвата движений, его новой системе виртуальной съемки. Эта гениальная штука позволяла не сидеть в гримерке по шесть часов, превращаясь в синюю женщину иной расы. Все модификации совершались техперсоналом без задействия самого актера – Зои на съемках ходила с голым лицом, как в обычной жизни.  
Сначала Салдана решила, что не потянет еще один проект и почти отказалась от роли лейтенанта Ухуры. Но в последний момент ее агент и мама совместными усилиями вправили мозги. Мать Зои была вообще кровно заинтересована; как давняя фанатка «Стар Трека», она не могла позволить своей дочери упустить такой шанс. Зак утирал скупую слезу от их отношений: маман могла запросто набрать Зои во время съемок, чтобы дать совет, как лучше играть стервозную умницу Ниоту.  
У Зои был свой персональный кумир – актриса Нишель Николз, которая играла Ухуру в оригинальном сериале. Прямо сейчас Николз снималась в фанатском фильме «Звездный путь людей и богов», посвященном сорокалетию франшизы. Зои посчастливилось встретиться с ней лично. Салдана рассказывала, что так оробела от величия этой женщины, что не смогла толком ни о чем расспросить. Зак понимал: он ощущал себя точно так же рядом с Леонардом Нимоем.

***

Личная жизнь у Салданы была скучной с точки зрения большинства: Зои восьмой год встречалась с одним и тем же парнем, не особо известным актером. Но когда этот Кит Бриттон встречал ее на парковке, умытую, без грамма макияжа после съемочного дня, то смотрел так, будто Зои – богиня. И целовал при всех в губы, побледневшие от стойкой помады.  
Поймав как-то особенно завистливый взгляд Зака, Салдана подошла, наклонилась к его уху и шепнула:  
\- Ты тоже хотел бы с ним так? Чтобы все знали, что только твой?  
Зак мог только сглотнуть и закрыть глаза.  
Его друг Мэтт Бомер тоже был абсолютно счастлив в личной жизни. Он и Саймон Холлс были вместе много лет, и у них подрастал двухлетний сын, рожденный от суррогатной матери. А весной должны были родиться еще и мальчики-близнецы.  
Собственные мечты казались Заку на удивление примитивными. Ему не нужно было даже эпической истории любви (как у Тома Форда и Ричарда Бакли). Он всего-то хотел бы не скрывать ото всех, что влюблен в Криса. И что это взаимно.

***

Они тогда жили словно в вихревом эпицентре невиданных событий. На глазах у всего мира за президенский пост боролся первый черный кандидат в американской истории. И пусть он не признавал однополые браки легитимными, отношение Обамы к представителям ЛГБТ даже превосходило ожидания людей.  
Почти каждый считал нужным внести хотя бы небольшой финансовый вклад в разворачивающуюся предвыборную кампанию. В итоге Обама стал первым президентом, отказавшимся от государственного финансирования – настолько мощна была поддержка избирателей.  
В июне Калифорния стала первым штатом, в которым были разрешены однополые супружеские свидания в тюрьмах. Это все давало надежду, что время косных белых республиканцев-натуралов подходит к концу. И, может быть, однажды они с Крисом смогут целоваться прямо у двойной арки с кованой вывеской «Paramount Pictures».

***

С Леонардом Нимоем Зак начал общаться на июльском комик-коне, когда его только официально утвердили на роль Спока. Он стоял в лифте на первом этаже, когда Нимой зашел туда, с улыбкой кивнув Заку. Было приятно, что такой человек его узнал после краткого закомства в студии.  
\- Мистер Нимой, - учтиво протянул он руку.  
Тот пожал ее своей сухощавой твёрдой ладонью.  
\- Эх, парень. Знал бы ты, во что ввязываешься!  
Когда двери раскрылись, они увидели необозримую толпу фанатов – обычных мужиков с дредами и младенцами в слингах, инопланетянок всех расцветок. Одна девушка, изображавшая невесту Спока Т’Принг, холодно оглядела его с ног до головы, оставаясь в характере.  
Зак обалдело рассматривал ее искусный косплей и застывшее в вулканской безэмоциональной маске лицо.  
Там было шесть с половиной тысяч trekkies – поклонников вселенной, в которую он собирался погрузиться с головой. И они расступались перед ним и Леонардом, как Красное море перед Моисеем.  
В тот день он был уверен, что Нимой предупреждал его о грядущей славе, желая не тронуться умом от своей популярности. И только на съемках понял, как ошибался.

***

Он рассказывал это Заку сам – без всякого надрыва, пока они пили полуостывший кофе из стаканчиков, стоя перед трейлером. Просто как набор фактов.  
Леонард не смог стать отцом своим собственным детям. Джули и Адаму сейчас было за пятьдесят. Адам говорил, что ему всю жизнь не хватало папы, который, вроде, был рядом.  
На съемках «Стар Трека» у Нимоя был четырнадцатичасовой рабочий день. Он возвращался домой никаким и падал лицом в подушку. Вечером в четверг из отпускали раньше – чтобы они с семьей могли посмотреть новую вышедшую серию по портативному черно-белому телевизору. Дети были в восторге от спецэффектов.  
Нимой отдал роли Спока десятилетия жизни, позволяя быть себе собой только с утра воскресенья до утра понедельника. Говорить на идише, которого не знал его персонаж, быть ласковым и внимательным с Сэнди.  
Его первая жена сказала, что не подписывалась жить с равнодушным чурбаном, который к тому же алкоголик. Все было правдой: Леонард вживался в роль так, как не делал вообще никто из коллег. И у него действительно были большие проблемы со спиртным – пришлось проходить лечение в рехабе в Санта-Монике.  
Но потом он встретил кузину Майкла Бэя – того самого, чьи «Трансформеры» собрали такой впечатляющий бокс-офис летом.  
Сьюзен уже обжигалась. Как и Нимой, она была разведенкой (с сыном от первого брака). Тоже еврейкой, сохранившей свою веру. Они с Леонардом думали год, и в конце концов решили быть вместе.  
Заплатив такую высокую цену за свою профессиональную реализацию, в конце концов, Нимой нашел утешение. Хотя мог бы не найти.

***

\- Получается, счастливый в личной жизни Спок все же возможен? - спросил его однажды Зак.  
\- Если мои старые глаза меня не подводят, ты сейчас счастлив, - покосился на него Нимой.  
Зак вздохнул всей грудью – он даже не мог это скрывать. Заметив Криса, скандалящего с ассистенткой, он тихо засмеялся – потный и взъерошенный Пайн без футболки был отрадой для глаз.  
Зака веселило, как Крис ревнует его к Леонарду (на минуточку, тому было уже семьдесят шесть). Но правда была в том, что без Нимоя они бы не снимали сейчас этот фильм. Когда три года назад Абрамсу предложили быть режиссером картины, он заявился прямиком к нему домой. И практически коленопреклоненно просил оказать честь и сняться в роли Спока Прайма. Зак слышал, что откажись Леонард – Абрамс не стал бы даже браться. Благо, успешных проектов у него, Орси и Курцмана всегда было с избытком.  
Заку нравилось доводить Криса, рассказывая ему о каком-нибудь нимоевском достижении (коих было великое множество). Например, он сам офигел, узнав, что жест вулканского приветствия был введен в эксплуатацию лично Леонардом. Тот увидел сложенные так руки еще в детстве, когда с отцом ходил в синагогу – жест назвался «Аароново благословение». Зак бы предложил Пайну почитать две его автобиографии, где все объяснялось подробнее. Но Пайн скорее сожрал бы собственные конверсы, непросвещенное мурло.

***

Крис был не похож ни на кого, с кем Зак спал до этого. Когда он брал в рот, то возбуждался до потери сознания – особенно, когда Зак держал за волосы горстью, насаживая ртом на свой торчащий член. Пайн физически не мог дотерпеть, пока очередь дойдет до него – он расстёгивался и начинал себе дрочить.  
Зак не мог не реагировать на такое – он тащился от неискушенности Криса. И, наверное, под его влиянием тоже начинал вести себя, как фрик. Зак садился перед диваном на пол и ставил его ноги себе на колени. Целовал подъем стопы, проводя по арке от пятки до пальцев.  
В первый раз он смутился от такого сам, и хотел было встать. Но Крис удержал за руку и попросил:  
\- Еще, Закари. Мне нравится… очень приятно.  
\- Ну, ладно тогда, - пряча улыбку, ответил он.  
У Кристофера были небольшие для мужчины, узкие стопы. Круглые мочки ушей (у самого Зака – срощенные, рецессивные). Пайн был слегка близорук и имел шрам на подбородке. Зак был очарован каждой из этих черт.

***

Зак сидел, привалившись спиной к дивану. Крис лежал головой у него на груди, рассматривая старый альбом с фотографиями. Пока он перелистывал, можно было тискать и обнимать, гладить по рукам с чуть заметным золотистым пушком. Уткнувшись носом в его макушку, Зак улыбался, как маньяк.  
\- А это кто? Лицо очень знакомое, - повернулся Пайн, тыча пальцем в фотографию молодого Мэтта за стойкой паба.  
\- Так Мэтт Бомер же.  
\- Чёрт, он здесь еще смазливее, чем обычно! - удивился Крис. - А когда это было? И где был ты?  
\- О-оо, - откинул голову Зак, вспоминая. - У нас с Мэттом есть общее место силы. Голуэй в Ирландии – у нас же у обоих гэльские корни. Я съездил туда перед четвертым курсом – учился в Национальном Театре, а по вечерам работал в ресторане на Эббигейт стрит. Всего три с половиной месяца там был. Но знаешь, это изменило меня на всю жизнь.  
\- Горячие ирландцы, небось, не давали тебе проходу? - цыкнул языком Пайн.  
Он перелистнул и теперь смотрел на фотографию самого Зака – в белой футболке и джинсовом комбинезоне, на фоне вечереющей улицы.  
\- Скорее, я им, - усмехнулся Зак. - Каждую, каждую ночь.  
Пайн гулко сглотнул слюну – эта мысль его явно заводила.  
\- Ну, хорошо. А Бомер-то тут при чем?  
\- Так Мэтт наслушался моих рассказов и после универа рванул туда же. Работал в пабе и попутно набирался уверенности в себе. В нашей профессии не помешает, сам понимаешь. Он потом туда возвращался, потому что у сестры муж ирландец. Я бы тоже хотел когда-нибудь.  
\- Так и чего ты не остался там? В своем блядском Голуэе. Если так прямо заебись тебе было, - насупленно спросил Крис.  
\- Тогда как бы я встретил тебя, дурья ты башка?  
Зак притиснул его к себе крепко-крепко, обхватив руками поперёк. Крису нравилось – он тихо вздыхал, щекоча носом сгиб его локтя.

***

Зак в шутку утверждал, что Паннетьер, Вентимилья и Куинто – это уже небольшая итальянская диаспора. Но, кажется, в ней намечались проблемы.  
В начале декабря Майло засветился со своей новой девушкой в нескольких таблоидах сразу.  
Друг всерьез решил встречаться с Паннетьер: после года романтичных ухаживаний он окончательно влюбился в Хейден. Майло был тридцать один, а ей – только девятнадцать. Но дело было даже не в этом; Зак по опыту знал, что вчерашние школьники могут быть более зрелыми и самостоятельными, чем взрослые. Просто со стороны он видел, что Хейден нужно быть все время на виду, в центре всеобщего внимания – у нее моментально портилось настроение, если хоть кто-то в компании отвлекался.  
Майло, как выраженный интроверт, явно тяготился этим нескончаемым карнавалом. Но, как только они оказывались вдвоем, Хейден становилось ужасно скучно. Ведь рядом не было никого, кто бы мог оценить ее парня.  
Наблюдая в сотый раз на вечеринке, как надутая Хейден пытается сдвинуть Майло с места и утащить к друзьям, Зак недоумевал, зачем ему это вообще.  
\- Слушай, а ты не думал, что она тебе не подходит? - спросил он, когда хмурый Вентимилья вернулся один со стаканом лимонада.  
\- А что, ты у нас теперь эксперт в отношениях? - прищурился Майло.  
Справедливо – и правда, кто он такой, чтобы раздавать советы, о которых никто не просил. Зак заткнулся, ощущая, что абсолютно ничего не может сделать.  
\- Мне только хочется, чтоб у тебя все было хорошо, - примирительно заглянул он другу в глаза.  
\- Может, мне хочется того же для тебя, Зак.  
У Майло дрогнула нижняя губа, как бывало всегда, когда он нервничал. У Вентимильи была атрофия части лицевого нерва – еще с детства, и губа немножко провисала. Особая фишка во внешности, если не вдаваться.  
\- В чем дело? Тебе есть, что сказать? - тронул его за плечо Зак.  
\- И я сказал тебе это сразу, помнишь? Но ты меня слушаешь? Ни хера!  
\- Уточни, будь добр.  
\- Честно? Может, у нас с Хейден не идеально. Но Пайн подходит тебе еще меньше, - ковырнул сандалией песок Майло. - И если бы ты подумал о его перспективах...  
\- Ладно, я понял, - помотал головой Зак. - Прости, мне не стоило лезть.  
Они молча смотрели, как полупьяные подружки Паннетьер с визгами прыгают в центр бассеина, где и без них уже тесно. Голубоватое мерцание подсветки омывало чужие лица, сплетённые тела – многие обжимались прямо на бортике, расслабленые водкой и подогретой колыхающейся водой.  
Зак знал, что ему стоит задуматься над словами лучшего друга. Майло не предостерег бы дважды без веских причин. Но он совершенно не хотел ничего анализировать – а только быть с Крисом. Так, как Крис ему позволит.

***

У Зака были замечательные коллеги по площадке. Такой подборки ярких и талантливых людей ему было бы ни за что не встретить самостоятельно.  
Эрик Бана, Джон Чо и Саймон Пегг – только эта троица уже заставляла всех кататься от полу и выть от смеха. Как практикующие стендаперы, они считали необходимым устраивать мини-перфоманс почти каждый перерыв (если не были вымотаны, как собаки).  
Зак хохотал в голос, Зои колотила ногами по скамейке, Карл свистел в два пальца. Крис вообще натурально рыдал. Без этих выступлений съемочный день тянулся бы бесконечно – Абрамс обращался с ними, как с каторжниками.  
Лишь Антон не вел себя, как животное, а просто тихо хихикал.  
Ельчин совершенно точно что-то скрывал: эта аура таинственности, ни слова о себе... Поначалу Зак думал, что парень из своих. Но позже понял, что дело не в этом. Антон играл русского вундеркинда Павла Чехова, практически себя: родители Антона были еврейскими иммигрантами родом из Ленинграда.  
В его взгляде Зак порой видел совершенно безысходную тоску. Необъяснимая вещь для молодого актера с такой обширной фильмографией. За свои двадцать лет Ельчин снялся в ошеломительном количестве картин, как будто изо всех сил торопился куда-то успеть.

***

Они с Пайном никогда не договаривались заранее о его визитах. Крис просто приезжал вечером, когда выдавалось свободное время.  
К себе Пайн его не звал. Заниматься запретным сексом там, где живут твои родители – идея так себе. Он мог делать это только у Зака (с запертыми дверьми и занавешенными окнами). Даже светлое витражное стекло входной двери в последнее время напрягало – Крис просил не трогать его, пока снимает кеды.  
Зак точно знал, что в среду у них у всех будет выходной, и с вечера вторника пребывал в радостном нетерпении. В момент, когда он видел мини-купер Криса на своей подъездной дорожке, у него сердце выпрыгивало из груди.  
Но Пайн не приехал. Ни днем, ни вечером… ни очень поздно вечером. Зак звонил – но тот сразу сбрасывал. Он пробовал писать – мол, беспокоится, и что произошло, и когда Крис сможет с ним поговорить.  
Потом, перечитывая свои фразы, Зак понимал, каким был наивным. Ведь Кристофер же не в один момент это решил. По сути, Зак еще был полон надежд, а он уже точно знал, что не будет продолжать.

***

На следующее утро Зак увидел его в гримерке – Пайн картинно развалился в кресле в окружении целого цветника. Они обсуждали вчерашнюю поездку на озеро Тахо: там был Крис, его экранная пара Рейчел и несколько ее подруг с парнями.  
Двое высоких девиц-осветителей, перекрикивая друг друга, просили взять их с собой в следующий раз. Их родня жила в Неваде, и можно было бы остановиться там всем вместе, дом достаточно большой…  
Зак увидел себя в зеркале напротив двери, радуясь, что уже выглядит, как Спок. В образе вежливая прохладца никого не удивляла.  
\- Привет, - голосом коммандера сказал он всему коллективу, проходя мимо. Даже глянул мельком Пайну в глаза.  
Глаза были хороши и без адских синих фильтров, которые планировали добавить Кирку для пущего эффекта. Но бегали, как у вора.

***

Прошлой зимой Зак смотрел Чемпионат Четырех Континентов, проходящий в Колорадо-Спрингс. Там выступала одна канадская пара, Джессика Дюбе и Брайс Дэвисон – они были совсем даже неплохи.  
Канадцы очень лирично скользили под музыку Демьена Райса; до конца проката оставались считанные секунды. Но в самом конце произвольной программы с ними случилось то, что потом показывали отдельным роликом на всех новостных сайтах. Зак как сейчас помнил слова бледного от потрясения комментатора: «При выполнении параллельного вращения партнеры слишком сблизились и потеряли синхронность».  
С ним и Пайном произошло то же самое.  
Дэвисон лезвием конька рассек щеку и переносицу Дюбе, едва не зацепив глаз. Зак помнил, как она упала на лёд, от боли плача навзрыд. Джессике Дюбе наложили восемьдесят три шва – ей повезло, что партнер не сломал лицевые кости и не сделал ее слепой.  
Зак пока не знал цельной картины всех своих повреждений. Но всё явно было хуже, чем казалось поначалу.

Треки к главе:

All Waters – Perfume Genius  
No Time To Die – Billie Eilish  
Bad Blood – Taylor Swift (Kina Grannis & CLARA Cover from Big Mouth)


	4. Chapter 4

После выходного команда должна была набраться сил для отыгрывания одного чертовски эмоционального эпизода. Абрамс готовил их заранее и уже обратился с мотивационной речью к каждому из участников. С одной только Зои он говорил минут двадцать, хотя вся задача Салданы была – выглядеть достаточно скандализированной на заднем плане.  
И всё было бы здорово, не вздумай Пайн его бросить прямо накануне этого дня.  
Умом Зак понимал, что вряд ли специально – но тем не менее. Ему предстояло выполнить сложнейшую работу в состоянии полного раздрая. Да, у него была приличная фора – и Зак впервые порадовался тому, что визажисты так долго мурыжат в гримерке. Все три часа, что из него делали Спока, Зак пытался поступить, как его персонаж: проанализировать, что с ним происходит, и приспособить это под текущие задачи.  
Горло и грудь сдавливало, словно в тисках, мешая дышать – и это не проходило. Какой-то частью мозга Зак отметил, что выражения «душит гнев» и «душит обида» несомненно основаны на этом ощущении. Ему было так плохо физически, что это удивляло.  
Пиздец, который сейчас творился с его телом и разумом, нельзя было остановить никакими средствами. Поэтому к концу, когда двое ассистентов синхронно маскировали зазоры между его щекой и силиконовым ухом, Зак для себя всё решил.  
Эта гремучая смесь из обиды, разочарования и дикой злости не должна пропадать понапрасну. В обычных условиях Заку бы хрена с два удалось так настроиться. Осталось это грамотно применить.  
Зак открыл для себя подобный лайфхак еще в десять лет – и только так постепенно справился со своей виной и ранней смертью отца. Выплёскивая все эмоции на сцене школьного театра. Направляя себя по единственному пути, который не был деструктивным.  
Зак сказал Зои – на ухо, уже на площадке. На случай, если что-то пойдет не так, она должна была понимать подоплёку.

***

Микрофон на длинной ножке выжидающе завис над их головами. По отмашке помощника Абрамса съемка началась, и операторская тележка медленно двинулась по проложенным рельсам. Фотограф непрерывно щёлкал камерой, протоколируя процесс.  
По сюжету, Кирк должен был любыми способами вывести Спока из себя. Выбесить, чтобы тот по доброй воле оставил командование кораблём, признав себя неадекватным. Остаток фильма сделавшийся главным Джим Кирк разруливал все: героически спасал старого капитана из ромуланского плена, а Землю – от неминуемого уничтожения.  
А прямо сейчас Пайн с нарисованными ссадинами стоял к нему так близко, что Зак видел текстуру его губ и расширенные поры по бокам от носа. Их лица разделяло не больше пяти сантиметров; на таком расстоянии люди либо уже целуются, либо собираются выгрызть друг другу глотки.  
И Зак с кристальной ясностью понимал: нет, целоваться они больше не будут. Пайн не хочет его, как человека – и доходчивее это выразить просто невозможно.  
Крис был чудо как хорош: он играл лицом, голосом, играл интонациями. Такое давал только театральный бэкграунд – Зак мог это оценить, как никто. Недаром в старом Голливуде вообще невозможно было попасть в кино, не пройдя театральную школу.  
Но вот сам Зак отнюдь не изображал злость, когда в ответ на оскорбления зарядил Пайну в челюсть. Он ее чувствовал – натуральнее некуда. Особенно, когда крисов персонаж издевательски спросил: «Разве тебя расстраивает мое нежелание сотрудничать?»  
Дубль вышел запоротым, потому что у Бена Кросса, игравшего отца Спока, зазвонил мобильный. Тот долго извинялся – было неловко перед молодыми коллегами. Крис вернулся на позицию, разглядывая зеленый рир-экран за спинами Антона и Джона.  
Всю сцену прогнали опять – начиная от момента, когда Скотти и Кирк появляются на мостике. Спок снова впал в ярость. А точнее, Зак с не меньшим удовольствием вломил этому гондону снова, с силой отшвырнув его от себя. Получилось слишком: Пайн рухнул на капитанское кресло, которое оказалось толком не закреплено. Все вокруг над ним ржали – стеная и выбираясь из-под груды пластиковых конструкций, кэп и правда выглядел презабавно.  
Абрамс довольно улыбался, оживлённо переговариваясь с помощником. Зак и сам понимал – это отличный момент, который отправится прямиком в гэг-рилы и пополнит раздел «бонусы» на будущем DVD.  
Техперсонал уже спешил в центр площадки, исправлять свой косяк. Зак оглянулся на Зои и увидел, что та отчаянно трясет в воздухе правой рукой.  
Ах, точно же. Они сто раз обговаривали, что Зак не будет бить левой, ведущей.

***

Отснять обмен любезностями – это было только пол-дела. В кульминационный момент Спок должен был завалить Кирка спиной на приборную панель и уж тогда-то отвести душу.  
...Крис валялся перед ним с задранным джемпером – так что был виден его голый живот и тёмная дорожка волос. Он в буквальном смысле лежал под Заком: красный, задыхающийся, со смазанным от пота гримом. И вот такого Пайна нужно было вдобавок душить – почти по-настоящему.  
У Зака все поплыло перед глазами, когда он в первый сдавил ему шею, коснувшись горячей кожи. Яремная вена ритмично билась, отдавая пульсацией в пальцы. Крис схватил его за запястье, но ничего больше не сделал. Словно на самом деле хотел, чтобы он продолжал. Зак сжимал руку всё сильней, глядя на оргазмически полуоткрытый рот.  
Он выпадал из реальности.  
Они с Крисом могли бы делать это в постели. Но никогда больше не будут, потому что всё закончилось. Это было лишь банальным удовлетворением любопытства.  
Сцену остановили: отснятая часть годилась, и нужно было нанести Пайну на шею состав, имитирующий следы от странгуляции. Самого Зака аккуратно обрызгали облаком воды из пульверизатора, изображая выступивший пот. Спок ведь чудом не придушил белобрысую сволочь.  
Каким-то невероятным напряжением воли Зак отработал сцену до самого конца. Отпустил горло Пайна, который натуралистично хватал воздух ртом. Увидел шокированные по сценарию лица Карла, Саймона, Антона. И только слезы в глазах Зои были настоящими – она понимала всё.

***

Зак пришёл в себя в туалете – полусогнувшись над унитазом и бурно выблёвывая все, что съел за завтраком. Рвота отвратительно колыхалась на дне фаянсовой чаши. С уголка рта у Зака свисала длинная тягучая нить, гортань жгло от едкого желудочного сока.  
\- Господи, да что же это такое, - причитала за его спиной Зои, неловко гладя по спине. - Каким же надо быть фантастическим говном, чтоб вот так! Ненавижу, ненавижу урода…  
В помещении никого больше не было – ей вторило только эхо. Зои отвела его за руку к раковинам, потому что Зака шатало.  
\- Ты мне только скажи – нормально сейчас получилось?  
\- Безупречно. Когда ты ушёл, Абрамс хлопнул его по плечу. Сказал, что не зря понадеялся на ваш с Пайном тандем. Вот же блядство, а? Если б он только знал.  
Зак только кивнул – ирония и правда зашкаливала. Умывшись и похлопав себя по щекам, он привалился спиной к кафельной стене. Зои расстегнула сумку и дала попить из своей колбы с чая с гибискусом - Салдана таскала его везде.  
\- Слушай, а я вот сейчас понял, о чем Леонард говорил. Что роль Спока была дана мне не просто так. А чтобы узнать себя, свои способности лучше. Спок же постоянно должен держать железный контроль.  
\- Ты вообще герой, Зак, серьезно, - вздохнула Салдана. - Я не мякиш какой-нибудь, сам знаешь. Но не уверена, что смогла бы вот так.  
\- А куда мне деваться-то? - пожал плечами Зак.  
\- Знаешь что? - сказала Зои, на нервах выкручивая стержень своей помады. - Если Бог есть, это пиздопроёбище ещё пожалеет.  
О раковину что-то стукнуло. Тёмно-красный стик всё же вывалился и теперь уткнулся в решётку слива.  
\- Всё равно не нравилась, - кинула Зои пустой золотистый футляр в мусорку. - Пойдёмте, коммандер. А то нас там Карл уже потерял.

***

Оказалось, Кристофер был вовсе не так прост. Куря одну за одной на перерывах с Зои и Карлом, Зак выяснил любопытнейшие вещи.  
Например, что тот еще до «Трека» пробовался на роль Джейка Салли в «Аватаре», и сейчас мог бы играть с Салданой в двух фильмах сразу. Но Пайн запорол пробы. У него критично не хватило харизмы стоять перед синими людьми в одной набедренной повязке и призывать их к борьбе. Марджери Симкинс, кастинг-директор проекта, аж хохотала над его неуклюжей попыткой – так что Крис прервался на середине и свалил.  
Про то, что Пайн попал в «Стар Трек» со второй попытки, Зак тоже не знал (в первый раз Абрамс лично не присутствовал).  
Кристофер совершенно забыл упомянуть, что его персонаж в «Белом Джазе» был прописан, как социопат и латентный гомосексуал. К тому же, влюблённый в своего напарника, которого должен был играть Джордж Клуни. Очевидно, по мнению Криса эта картина не очень подходила для старта голливудской карьеры.  
Зак чувствовал себя полным идиотом, занимаясь всей этой археологией – он словно сидел с кисточкой в пыли, пытаясь по следам тысячелетней давности понять смысл давно минувших событий.

***

Первые несколько дней Зак еще надеялся, что Крис извинится и все объяснит. Но Пайн моментально сворачивал в другую сторону, только завидев его издали. На перерывах отпрыгивал на три метра. В сортире, и то появлялся с командой поддержки, чтобы даже случайно не оказаться с ним наедине.  
Зак мрачно думал, что его перфоманс – на уровне неплохого комедийного актера. Чего стоили эти выпученные глаза, взмахи руками, когда Зак делал несколько шагов в направлении коллеги. В конце концов, Пайн уяснил, что он не станет требовать сатисфакции – и лишь тогда этот цирк прекратился.  
Крис теперь много времени проводил в девичьем обществе. Так натужно пытаясь всех очаровать и развлечь, что наблюдать это, и то было неловко.  
Карл и Зои, в силу своих моральных принципов, поддержали Зака безоговорочно. Но собственно, больше никто про них с Крисом и не знал.  
Джон Чо, как и Пайн, учился в Беркли – они еще давно спелись на эту тему. Саймону Пеггу импонировал легкий характер Криса, его манера подать себя. Антон не прибивался ни к кому; он был вхож в любую компанию и с удовольствием смеялся над шутками Пайна.  
Эрик Бана уже вышел на совершенно иной уровень. Его лицо должно было появиться на обложке мартовского GQ – мужского журнала, по которому можно было отслеживать всю голливудскую конъюнктуру. Его следующей ролью был король Генрих VIII в исторической драме с Портман и Йоханссон. Эрику исполнилось сорок, ему всё удавалось – и тут уже Пайн активно искал его общества, надеясь приобщиться тайн.  
Всё, чего Заку хотелось – это замереть, окуклиться и чтобы не трогали. Но свои желания он мог засунуть в задницу; они выкладывались по полной каждый день. Основные съемки нужно было завершить до марта.

***

Коттедж Зака в Голливудских Холмах был постороен по проекту журнала «Art & Architecture». Дома этой серии задумывались, как социальное жильё для ветеранов, вернувшихся с войны.  
Модернистская коробка со стеклянными стенами в то время была диковиной, но к 2007 стала изжившим себя старьём. Однако, вид оттуда открывался просто завораживающий – особенно ночью, когда по склону горы текла река золотых огней, густыми потоками сливаясь в целую реку в долине.  
В тот раз они с Крисом так утомили друг друга, яростно занимаясь сексом, что так и уснули на кровати Зака. Когда Крис завозился и Зак открыл глаза, оба поняли, что время уже позднее. За окнами была тьма.  
\- Блин, надо домой. Я ж не предупредил еще, - проныл Пайн, рухнув обратно в подушки.  
\- Да не ходи ты никуда, - погладил горячее со сна плечо Зак – ему ужасно не хотелось отпускать. - Останься. Скажи, у меня переночуешь.  
\- Не, - помотал лохматой головой тот. - Я у себя привык спать.  
\- Ну ладно, - опустил плечи Зак. - Хорошо, иди, если тебе так лучше.  
Пайн сел, покрутил затекшей шеей.  
\- Слушай. Я знаю, это вообще детский сад…  
\- Да в чем дело, ты можешь сказать уже? - выдохнул через ноздри Зак.  
\- Я не могу засыпать без света, - признался Пайн, покусывая губу.  
\- И это все? Вся твоя проблема? - удивился Зак. - Так ночник включи, он у тебя за спиной.  
\- Ну всё, теперь ты от меня никогда не избавишься, - довольно потянулся Крис, озарённый неярким сиянием бра.  
\- Мне подходит, - заверил Зак. - Пошли, сделаем пожрать чего-нибудь.

***

Они тусили в гостиной у Майло, сидя на ковре перед большим экраном. Кэти Перри в кружевном корсете кокетливо прикладывала палец к губам, исполняя хит прошлой весны, «I kissed a girl and I like it».  
«Песня о магической красоте женщины», невинно поясняла она в интервью. Ну да... помимо очевидного и мерзкого квирбейтинга.  
Зак громко подпевал – эта попса садистски давила на самое больное место:

No, I don’t even know your name  
It doesn’t matter  
You’re my experimental game  
Just human nature

\- Так, ну все. Хватит, - вынул пульт из-под него Вентимилья.  
Экран потух. Зак как-то тоже сразу сник и прижался к другу со спины. Обхватив его руками и лёжа щекой на скруглённой сутулой спине, как младенец.  
Майло ни разу не позволил себе фразы «а я же говорил». Или её аналога. Он был таким офигенно хорошим, что Зак жалел о каждой своей язвительной фразе в адрес Хейден.  
Майло не ругал Криса – он единственный из всех понимал, что Заку даже сейчас неприятно это слышать. Более того, Вентимилья делал попытки Пайна понять.  
\- Слушай, Зак. Ты ведь помнишь тот свой период, перед «So noTORIous»? Каким ты был тогда? Про Бэйца еще не забыл?  
Зак знал, что друг спрашивает потому, что стал невольным свидетелем всего дерьма в его биографии. Но прикусил язык, чтоб не огрызнуться в ответ.

***

Уже после первых месяцев постоянных прослушиваний Зак понял, что по сути, не может рассчитывать ни на что мало-мальски серьёзное. Завидя его, кастинг-директоры мгновенно скучнели. Их натренированный на тысячах претендентов гей-радар показывал: «GAY AS FUCK».  
Долгих три года уделом Зака были эпизодические роли на телевидении – в сериалах всегда требовались свежие лица для фона. О фильмах можно было даже не мечтать.  
Когда ему повезло заиметь постоянную роль Адама Кауфмана аж на целый сезон в «24», это казалось прорывом. Но даже роль во втором составе досталась Заку по чистой случайности – его заметили в спектакле.  
Именно тогда он познакомился со сценаристом Джоном Бэйцем. Заку было от силы двадцать пять, а Джону уже за сорок. И тот сумел что-то в нем разглядеть; Заку было очевидно, что тот не польстился только лишь на упругое тело.  
Их общение было больше духовным, интеллектуальным – что, впрочем, не мешало здоровой сексуальной жизни. Их аппетиты совпадали. Зак преклонялся перед талантом этого человека – в том числе буквально, обнимая жилистые бёдра Джона под задранной рубашкой.  
Они встречались девять месяцев: это были первые серьёзные отношения Зака. Которые он сам же и проебал, мучая старшего товарища унынием и пассивной агрессией. Зак угрюмо вопрошал, нафига ж он закончил Карнеги-Меллон, если его актерское мастерство никогда не пригодится. Начисто забыв, что сам Бэйц вообще не учился в колледже, но при этом был феноменально востребован в профессии. Сам Аарон Соркин говорил, что ему просто нечего править в работе такого мастера.  
Говоря объективно, Зак был совсем не ровня Джону, который не так давно закончил двенадцатилетние отношения с бродвейским актером Джо Мантелло. Зак не мог дать ему ничего из того, что ожидаешь от стабильного партнёра. В конце концов Джон предложил отдохнуть друг от друга, и это Зака добило: он ощущал, что не нужен вообще никому.  
Зак смутно помнил, что повёл себя крайне некрасиво – обвинял, желчно шутил. Даже додумался сказать, что Джон просто падок на такой типаж (его бывший был итальянцем).  
Впоследствии он несколько раз извинялся перед Бэйцем – он и Зак вращались в одних кругах и просто не могли не пересекаться. Тот не держал на него зла.  
Это Джон рассказал ему про Джея Абрамса, которому писал сценарии для сериала «Шпионка». Зак еще тогда подумал, что хотел бы с Абрамсом работать. А позже прочёл целую статью о нём в «Лос-Анджелес Таймс» и только больше укрепился в этом мнении.

***

Ещё спустя три года мыканий Заку посчастливилось – Тори Спеллинг, дочь известного продюсера, решила снять ситком о собственной биографии (тогда она ещё не завела свою ораву детей). Ему была предложена роль нагловатого, раскованного друга главной героини, бисексуала с древним иранским именем Сасан.  
Из достижений Сасана можно было отметить сцену в сауне, где Зак примерно пять секунд изображал жаркие объятия с парнем. Нет, он не мог жаловаться – работать с командой Тори было весело и прикольно. Но при мысли о том, что вот это – его предел, Заку хотелось сигануть с башни Банка США.  
Ещё до фильма с Тори Зак на театральном фестивале в Охае познакомился с Патриком Адамсом. Пат был натурал, но не везло ему точно так же. Они целыми днями зависали на заднем дворе у Адамса, ведя псевдофилософские уторченные беседы и бренча на гитаре и банджо. Тогда им обоим казалось, что они в абсолютной жопе, и это вообще никогда не изменится.

***

Если следовать логике Майло, их с Пайном оборванные недоотношения были похожи на те, с Джоном Бэйцем. И однажды Пайн должен был дозреть до конструктивного человеческого взаимодействия. Ну, только что не с ним.  
Зак был почти уверен, что это будет кто-то с вагиной.

***

На Рождество к маме в Питтсбург традиционно поехал один Джо.  
Он был старший, хороший сын – ну, а Закари, младшенький, не удался. Это знали все соседи, родственники и сослуживцы Марго Куинто. Мать никогда не одобряла его дурацкий театр, его безрассудный переезд в Калифорнию. В ее мечтах Зак был уважаемым человеком, сенатором штата.  
Когда через пару лет в Лос-Анджелесе Зак решился сказать ей, что гей, мама прервала на полуслове, не захотев даже слушать. Маргарет предпочитала делать вид, что это только фаза – как самый типичный гомофобный родитель.  
Зак не собирался праздновать день рождения Иисуса совсем, но окружающие отчего-то были против. Урбан предлагал отмечать с ним, Натали и сыновьями – на время съемок они из Веллингтона переехали в Лос-Анджелес. Зои звала присоединиться к ним с женихом. Даже Хейден с Майло, и те были готовы терпеть его унылую морду в праздник. Зак, понятно, отказывался – поцелуи, объятия и взаимность были сейчас поперёк горла.

***

Перестав бояться неминуемого разговора и ждать расплаты, Пайн расслабился. И внезапно стал пытаться с Заком... подружиться (к недоумению Карла и ярости Зои). Как будто все события до этого можно было просто обнулить.  
Он пробовал рассмешить Зака, ходил вслед за ним. Словно надеясь растормошить буку и снова быть нормальными приятелями. Зака тошнило от этой ситуации, порой даже не иносказательно. Он очень ждал апреля, когда видеться можно будет на порядок реже.  
В последний день съемок в 2007-м к нему подошёл Нимой:  
\- Сынок, я не смогу предложить тебе Рождество. По очевидным причинам, - развёл он руками, - Но если ты хочешь спокойно посидеть в дружеской компании... Может быть, поговорить об оригинальном «Треке», о фотографии, или ещё о чём – то милости прошу к нам со Сьюзен. Я же вижу, ты сам не свой в последнее время. Нехорошо это, - покачал он головой. - Приходи, сделай такое одолжение. Часам к четырём. Я тебе тут адрес написал.  
Зак взял блокнотный листок – Нимой жил в районе Бель Эйр, на Стоун-Кэньон роуд.  
\- Мистер Нимой, я приду, - растроганно улыбнулся он. - Спасибо за вашу доброту.  
\- Сколько раз говорить? Для тебя я Леонард, - зыркнул тот из-под полуседой чёлки.  
\- Всё-всё, я понял, - послушно поднял руки Зак. - До встречи, Леонард.  
Как старый и молодой Спок, они обменялись не рукопожатием, а вулканским салютом. Это больше не казалось странным, а стало чем-то вроде традиции.  
Обернувшись, Зак увидел в проеме двери Пайна. Тот молча смотрел на него тоскливым, ищущим взглядом. Будто его, беднягу, незаслуженно обделили вниманием.  
Зак помотал головой и пошел прочь, ускоряя шаг.

***

Два дня, которые он провёл в гостях у Нимоя и его жены, были незабываемы.  
Их со Сьюзен дети выросли и не нуждались в родительском внимании. Заку было уже тридцать, но вдруг оказалось, что забота, поддержка, ненавязчивые наставления и личный пример необходимы ему, как воздух.  
Пайн, не умея этого объяснить, просто знал, как дико важен для него Леонард Нимой. Зак качал головой, уперев язык в щеку – вот тут его привязанность оказалась полностью взаимна.  
Нимой с женой провели ему неспешную экскурсию по своему огромному дому, оформленному в средиземноморском стиле. Несколько лет назад они заменили терракоттовую плитку полов на чёрную. Вкупе с белыми стенами это создавало подходящий интерьер для картин и фотографий.  
Леонард рассказал, что купил этот дом двадцать лет назад – рискнул и вложил всё, что заработал на последней картине. Тогда он только развёлся с Сандрой. Но Б-гу было угодно, чтобы жизнь Сьюзен соединилась с его. Вскоре они собирались отметить девятнадцатую годовщину свадьбы.  
Он показал Заку японскую беседку для медитаций и гараж с надстроенным вторым этажом. Раньше Леонард использовал надстройку, как фотомастерскую. Но в последнее время совсем забросил это дело, променяв на цифровую фотографию.  
На склоне холма, прилегающего к дому, мирно паслись козы. Но когда Зак пригляделся, они оказались металлическими – такие не будут раздражать блеянием, когда работаешь.

***

Они с Леонардом поговорили откровенно о многих вещах. Тот рассказал, что к моменту встречи со Сьюзен был алкоголиком – сказывался напряженный график и разрушенные отношения с первой с женой. Нимой признался, что начал с обыкновенных посиделок в баре после работы. Но вскоре он уже договаривался с собой, что не будет пить до обеда – может, только бутылку пива. И еще мартини… В конце концов, Нимою сделалось страшно.  
Леонард с гордостью заметил, что в последний раз пил двадцать лет назад, в ноябре. Как все бывшие пьяницы, он не мог позволить себе даже притрагиваться к спиртному.  
Зак как-то незаметно рассказал ему про себя – и оказалось, что про его предпочтения и про Пайна тот уже давно догадывался.  
В «Героях» Зак снимался со знаменитым Джорджем Такеем из команды старого «Трека» – тот играл Кайто Накамуру, отца Хиро. Зак был только поверхностно знаком с Такеем, но знал, что тот уже двадцать лет состоял в отношениях с другим актером, Брэдом Олтманом.  
Зак, конечно, был в курсе, что Такей в 2005 обнародовал свою ориентацию. Леонард рассказал больше: по сути, это была политическая акция. Когда Арнольд Шварценеггер только баллотировался на пост губернатора, то уверял, что у него в друзьях полно геев и лесбиянок. Однако, будучи утверждён на пост, неожиданно поддержал закон, запрещающий однополые браки в штате. Это породило серию публичных протестов. Такей решил поучаствовать в них вот таким образом, перестав скрывать от общественности правду о себе. Хотя все коллеги и фанаты «Стар Трека» давным-давно были в курсе.

***

Леонард жил в Бель Эйр, и хотя бы поэтому не мог пропустить недавнее известие о смерти Меджел Барретт, жены создателя «Стар Трека». Меджел обитала неподалёку. Она умерла от скоротечной лейкемии; в начале января должны были состояться похороны.  
Буквально в последние свои дни Меджел закончила работу над озвучкой: миссис Родденберри была голосом компьютера «Энтерпрайз» в их новом фильме.  
Зак думал пойти на церемонию прощания – она не была закрытой и допускала присутствие поклонников «Трека». В оригинальном сериале Меджел играла сестру Чэпел, и по сюжету была безответно влюблена в Спока.  
В те времена, когда Леонард еще носил на съемках острые уши, отношения Меджел с Джином Родденберри были скандальной темой для обсуждения. Они начали встречаться, когда тот был женат; но если бы только это... У Родденберри была еще одна любовница – черная модель и актриса Нишель Николз.  
Нишель пришлось уступить и уйти с дороги Меджел. Возможность того, что их с Джином заподозрят в интимной связи, была опасна для обоих. Зак отлично понимал, почему.  
Мэттью МакКонахи был практически никому не известен до своей роли адвоката в фильме «Время убивать». Таймлайн картины был – восьмидесятые годы в Миссисипи. Первая же сцена, снятая точно по книге Джона Гришема, живописала надругательство двух взрослых белых мужчин над десятилетней черной девочкой. Которую они насиловали, избивали, мочились на неё. Пытались удавить, подвесив к дереву – и, когда не получилось, сбросили в реку.  
Николз и Родденберри встречались еще раньше, в начале семидесятых – тогда даже межрасовые браки в ряде штатов еще были незаконны. Что уже говорить про отношение общества к подобным парам.  
Раздумывая над этим, Зак начинал понимать, что ему еще повезло. То, кем он был, усложняло очень многие вещи, но хотя бы напрямую не угрожало жизни.

***

2008-й год обещал быть набитым событиями под завязку – фильму предстоял пост-продакшен и прокат, если всё сложится.  
Уже в середине января им с Пайном было нужно присутствовать на показе триллера «Кловерфилд», который продюсировал Абрамс. Зак рассеянно слушал историю, подогнанную для интервью – о том, как его сын играл с Годзиллой в японском магазине игрушек, и это навело на мысль создать своего, американского монстра.  
Заку было муторно, и он буквально уговаривал себя побыть тут ещё немножко. В соседнем кресле сидел цветущий, улыбающийся Пайн. Тот набивал смски, махал рукой замеченным знакомым и вообще вёл себя, как ни в чём ни бывало. Как будто всё, что между ними было, Заку просто приснилось.  
На всех фотографиях с той премьеры Зак потом видел бледное лицо отвергнутого педика.  
Он переоценил свои силы и был не в состоянии даже изобразить улыбку. Когда им нужно было приобнять друг друга за спину для фотографии, Зак только прижимал локоть к Крису, не дотрагиваясь до него ладонью.

***

Зак почти не помнил начало года – это было такое днище, что там не водились даже люминесцентные морские черти. Он функционировал, и это уже могло считаться достижением.  
Но попадались и позитивные моменты. В феврале Зои застенчиво всунула ему в руку DVD с надписью «После секса» и попросила рецензировать (по мере сил). Фильм был снял три года назад и вышел сразу на диске.  
Дома Зак это посмотрел и с удивлением узрел Зои в необычной роли. В своем эпизоде она страстно льнула к Миле Кунис, явно хотела её, а в конце даже призналась, что лесби. Весьма убедительно, надо сказать. Зак понимал, что она волновалась – в жизни Зои таких чувств не испытывала, будучи строго по мужикам.  
Но на то они были и актёры, чтобы правдоподобно изображать чужие переживания. На съемках Спок и лейтенант Ниота Ухура разделяли нежный поцелуй – ведь в кино они с Зои были парой.  
Пайн со своим нарочитым мачизмом доставал всех – мол, девушку должен был отхватить Кирк. А вот от реакции Леонарда они угорали. Тот пафосно проклинал продюсера, сценаристов, «Парамаунт» и божий промысел. Говоря, что красавица досталась не тому Споку! Зои так ржала, что аж смыла себе пол-щеки. И, конечно, пообнимала Нимоя без камер – чисто для восстановления мировой справедливости.

***

Джо за него здорово переживал. Брат настойчиво просил заняться чем-то для себя – и к марту Заку пришла в голову идея. Подустав от ограничений, с которыми постоянно сталкивался, как актёр, Зак понял, что хотел бы создать собственную продюсерскую компанию. И он даже знал, с кем хочет это дело замутить. Кори Муса и Нил Додсон учились с ним в универе.  
В юности Заку думалось, что, поступая в колледж, нужно непременно оторваться от надоедливых родственников и уехать подальше. Однако, школа драмы в Питтсбурге давала именно то, что ему было нужно. По итогу Зак решил учиться в родном городе – просто перевёз свои вещи в кампус.  
Как оказалось, не прогадал – в университетские годы Зак получил прекрасный опыт и перезнакомился с толпой крутых чуваков. Хотя, вот Нила он знал раньше – они играли вместе в театре ещё в средней школе. Додсон уже пару лет как работал помощником продюсера, но был не слишком этим доволен.  
Когда они с ребятами уже созвонились, списались, и обсудили всё как следует, речь зашла о названии. И Кори вспомнил то упражнение, которое им давали на первом курсе. Нужно было открыть воображаемую дверь и встретиться за ней с тем, чего ты избегал и боялся.  
Его друзья комплиментарно дополняли друг друга: Нил был дотошным аналитиком, у Кори были всегда свежие и оригинальные идеи.  
«Before The Door Pictures» стала отдушиной для Зака. Когда он договаривался о разработке логотипа, формировал концепцию, обсуждал с парнями организационные вопросы, то даже не вспоминал о Пайне.

***

В свой день рождения в начале июня Зак принял ещё одно важное решение.  
У него, наконец, было достаточно средств на счетах, чтобы обзавестись приличным жильём. К тому же, хотелось съехать оттуда, где все напоминало о лучших временах.  
Джо выразил желание помочь – чтобы выдерживать прессинг риэлторов, Заку нужна была поддержка. После трех недель сплошных просмотров он сумел определиться, выбрав бунгало сороковых годов между Серебряным Озером и Лос Фелиз. Меньше, чем за миллион, он стал обладателем дома на Камберленд авеню с тремя спальнями и двумя ванными.  
Там были огромные окна, впускавшие много солнца, и чёрные полы, как в доме у Леонарда. Уютное патио с деревянным настилом и платанами, чтобы проводить вечера с друзьями. Просторная кухня из светлого дерева и стали. Всё было подновлено, отреставрировано и приведено в божеский вид.  
Зак обходил дом и смеялся от радости.  
Но только обретённое пространство хотелось чем-то заполнить. Зак стал регулярным посетителем одного собачьего приюта, даже облюбовал там себе питомца. Шон Хедер, с которой он когда-то учился, была рядом и активно поддерживала.  
Получилось так, что того самого пса забрал другой претендент, и это было чертовски огорчительно. Но Хедер посоветовала ему не зацикливаться и искать дальше.  
Однажды Зак таки вернулся из приюта с новым другом – взрослым, со стёртыми клыками. Пёс был помесью ирландского волкодава и эрдельтерьера. Зак называл его Ноа Куинто, дав свою фамилию, и собирался быть с Ноа до конца жизни.  
Он не показал свою собаку только одному человеку из всех знакомых. Тот человек все равно не понимал, что такое любовь, привязанность и дружба.

***

Грег Гранберг был милейшим парнем – душа нараспашку. Так что все друзья и приятели знали, как пылко тот влюблён в творения Стива Джобса. Скоро обещали выпустить вторую по счёту модель айфона. Одиннадцатого июля к яблочным офисам с ночи должны была выстроиться очереди из страждущих. Но у Зака, благодаря некоторым связям, уже была припасена заветная чёрная коробочка с моноблоком внутри.  
Гранберга любили все, и Зак честно думал, что ему этих 3G надарят штук пять. Но он рассчитывал по крайней мере быть первым!  
Они вяло снимали третий сезон «Героев» (где Сайлер вообще невежливо убивал свою девушку). Рейтинги скатывались окончательно – Майло клялся, что это конец. Параллельно тот снимался в триллере про ограбление, где в основном трагически лежал в луже крови.  
Зак решил не ждать и вручил айфон прямо с утра, когда Гранберг допивал кофе.  
Когда Грег увидел коробочку, он сначала ощупал гладкую поверхность. Потом вздохнул:  
\- Ну, ты ж меня разыгрываешь, да?  
\- А вот и нет, - зубасто улыбнулся Зак. - В общем, это. Спасибо тебе, что ты есть?  
Дальнейшее Грег уже услышать не мог – он держал махонький телефон на своей здоровой мясистой ладони и ворковал с ним.  
Уже потом, когда восторги поутихли, Гранберг заставил Зака пообещать, что в интервью в мировом турне он затронет тему эпилепсии. Скажет пару слов о проблемах таких людей. Зак Гранберга понимал: если б его гипотетический старший сын страдал такой хренью, он бы тоже делал сайты сообществ и повышал уровень осведомленности.

***

В августе, проглядывая журнал на террасе кафе, Зак перелистнул страницу и увидел на фотографии Криса. Тот вёл за собой хрупкую девушку с застенчивой улыбкой – они были запечатлены папарацци на выходе из ночного клуба.  
Заку стало тяжело дышать – так Леонард описывал свои ощущения от проявления пленок в лаборатории. Это ведь был его Крис… когда-то. Зак не следил за ним специально, просто не мог изолировать себя от присутствия Кристофера Пайна везде.  
Прошлым летом тот снимался в фильме аж с самим Аланом Рикманом – про неожиданный успех калифорнийского шардонне на конкурсе в Париже в 76-м. Зак таращился на его фотографии со съемок: Пайн играл полного раздолбая, молодого сёрфера, которому поебать на трудности винодела-отца. А потому у него был длинный блондинистый парик, изображавший растрёпанный хаер, и соответствующая морда.  
Ему вообще не шло. Но Зак ничего не мог поделать с желанием поцеловать эти пухлые потресканные губы. Он всё еще не мог перестать хотеть Криса. Блядский организм не желал понимать логических доводов – увы, до выдержки коммандера Спока Заку было очень далеко.  
Зак передёргивался, когда видел очередное нарочито гетеросексуальное фото Пайна. На одном тот пялился на зад девушки из команды поддержки «Lakers», сидя прямо в первом ряду. Откровенно, с осоловевшим взглядом, чуть ли не пуская слюни. Зак не знал, что о чем говорили Крис и его публицист – но это по любому был перебор. Никакой цивилизованный человек бы себе подобного не позволил.  
Бо Гарретт периодически мелькала на снимках рядом. Она робко смотрела на Криса из-под каскада чёлки, надеясь привлечь его внимание. И явно не преуспевала в этом. Пайн всегда утыкался взглядом в камеру – его страх и желание защититься были почти осязаемы.

***

Сентябрь ознаменовался свадьбой Джорджа Такея. Он и Олтман провели церемонию на Демократическом форуме Японо-Американского Национального Музея. Их клятвы засвидетельствовал буддистский священник, и Брэд Олтман стал Брэдом Такеем, взяв фамилию своего мужа. Такею был 71 год, но ему это ничуть не помешало.  
Джордж принял решение сделать это в преддверии ноябрьского утверждения Поправки 8, определяющей брак исключительно как союз мужчины и женщины. В деле легализации однополых браков штату предстояла еще долгая борьба.  
Такей и его муж были вместе больше двадцати лет, и потому Нимой и Николз, присутствовавшие там, видели весь их путь с самого начала. Они были ужасно рады за своего лейтенанта Сулу.  
У Пайна вышел его винодельческий фильм. Но Зак договорился с собой, что не станет его смотреть, пока не выйдет на DVD. Он утешился тем, что запоем читал отзывы, внутренне негодуя от необъективности критиков; навряд ли Крис играл настолько посредственно, как те писали.  
В два часа ночи Зак обнаружил себя разглядывающим снимок Пайна с прошлогоднего фестиваля «Сандэнс» в Юте. Высокое разрешение позволяло видеть пушистый ореол вокруг его шерстяного шарфа и серые разводы на ярко-голубой радужке. Матерно выругавшись, он захлопнул лэптоп – такая херня сейчас была ну совсем непозволительна.

***

Руководство «Парамаунт», взвесив все, решило отодвинуть дату релиза на май следующего года. Они хотели вначале растолковать людям, о чем эта новая франшиза. А также попасть в обойму летних блокбастеров, как «Трансформеры» и «Звездные войны».  
Однако, масштабная рекламная компания стартовала уже с осени. Они должны были примелькаться, запомниться вживую – еще до того, как пластмассовые фигурки Кирка и Спока станут выпадать из коробок c «Хэппи мил» и пачек сухих завтраков «Kellog’s».  
Чем дольше Зак жил в Голливуде, тем больше понимал, как тесно местные обитатели связаны друг с другом. С бывшими было принято дружить, затевать совместные проекты и вылазки на природу. С личными ассистентами и помощниками – вести себя корректно до паранойи. В среде, где половина жюри «Оскара» даже не смотрели фильмы, за которые голосовали, стоило испробовать всё, чтобы расположить людей к себе.  
Заку очень не хотелось облажаться. Он сказал себе, что во время предстоящих совместных выходов в свет сможет убедительно изобразить дружелюбие. Да, с Пайном, черти б его взяли. Будет весел, открыт, щедр на комплименты. И не позволит посторонним людям понять, что занемел от боли внутри.

***

Ноябрьская вечеринка «Мужчина года GQ» в отеле Шато-Мармон прошла вполне терпимо. Пайн, одетый во всё чёрное, методично вливал в себя алкоголь, сидя за барной стойкой чуть поодаль от Зака. Он постоянно ловил на себе долгие, липучие взгляды – будто на тусовке, полной разодетых знаменитостей, больше было не на кого пялиться. Зак старался не смотреть; его пьянющие синие глаза и пылающие щёки вызывали совершенно ненужные ассоциации.

***

В январе им двоим предстояло участвовать в награждениях на церемонии «Золотой Глобус». Очень ожидаемой всеми – ведь прошлогодняя была отменена из-за забастовки гильдии сценаристов.  
Подойдя к своей миссии серьезно, Зак нанял стилиста – Патрисию Моралес из Нью-Йорка, которая активно набирала клиентуру. Эта женщина была в своем роде гениальна – из-под её рук Зак выходил каким-то арт-объектом. Из его густых от природы волос Пат умела сотворить шикарнейшую причёску. В арсенале Моралес для лицевой части было множество сверкающих бритв, лосьонов и масел – Зак даже близко не был таким задротом в деле груминга.  
Патрисия точно знала, что и в каких случаях нужно надеть: Заку оставалось только послушно следовать наставлениям.  
Судя по тому, как менялась внешность Криса, тот поступил аналогичным образом. Его костюмы перестали выглядеть помято и небрежно – теперь это были только сшитые по фигуре дорогущие модели из смеси шерсти и шёлка. Нагрудный платок, туфли, галстук, оттенок рубашки – всё словно выстроилось в невиданной гармонии, являя репортёрам восходящую звезду.  
Он и Крис входили в самый зенит, пик физического расцвета. По счастливой случайности, с их карьерами происходило то же самое.

***

Премия «Золотой глобус» традиционно считалась предвосхищением событий «Оскара». Довольно большой процент номинантов спустя месяц сжимал в потной от волнения руке сверкающую статуэтку. Короче говоря, сейчас они с Крисом репетировали репетицию.  
Одетые в простые костюмы без выпендрёжа, которые носили в жизни, они должны были прогнать все свои речи со сцены, стоя перед микрофоном. На белой рубашке Пайна был прикреплен зеленый бейджик, обозначающий его статус ведущего. Свой Зак уже прошляпил – наверное, валялся где-нибудь под сценой.  
В перерыве их стали снимать – чисто для протокола, попросив встать рядом. Зак всё утро читал мантры, что он сможет. Но когда рука Пайна приобняла за пояс, а его волосы коснулись щеки, он понял, что держится из последних сил. Быть так близко с тем, кто выкинул тебя в контейнер для отходов, как заляпанную и смятую обёртку от бигмака – это было настоящее испытание. Он мог чувствовать тепло его кожи, горький запах полувыветрившейся туалетной воды.  
\- Зак, - вдруг сказал Пайн. Вполголоса, еле слышно. - Закари. Ты меня ненавидишь, да?  
Репортёр внизу делала снимок за снимком, запечатлевая каждый поворот головы. Зак скосил на него взгляд и увидел, как серьёзно Крис смотрит.  
Их уже перестали фотографировать, но оба так и не переменили позы. Зак глубоко вздохнул и честно сказал:  
\- Не-а.  
Пайн от удивления приоткрыл рот:  
\- Точно?  
\- Абсолютно.  
Зак стряхнул с себя его цепкие пальцы. Всучил конверт с именами победителей в номинациях и пошёл к спуску со сцены.  
Не было никакого желания объяснять, что ненавидеть кого-то – тяжкое бремя. И что ему есть чем заняться в жизни, кроме этого. Зак оглянулся напоследок – Пайн так широко и искренне улыбался, теребя жёлтый конверт в руках, что та женщина осталась поснимать ещё.

Треки к главе:

Другая Глубина – Татьяна Зыкина  
Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy


	5. Chapter 5

Крис разбирал свои пакеты с едой, стоя перед распахнутыми настежь дверцами холодильника. Он как-то напрочь отвык от таких банальных вещей. Многолетней помощницы с ним больше не было – та осталась у родни в Нью-Мексико. Аннабель говорила по телефону со своим парнем, который застрял в Торонто, и приставать к ней было неразумно. Она и так негодовала от обязательных пиар-акций типа «Кристофер Пайн и его подружка выбрались купить туалетной бумаги и консервов». Ну кто ж знал, что до такого дойдёт.  
Сам Крис выходил из дома, как обсос – в первых попавшихся штанах и худи на голое тело. Но Аннабель даже для этих позорных прогулок стыда выбирала нормальный прикид. Хоть сейчас в Гайд-парк – стильное пальто, сапожки на каблуке.  
Крис был уверен, что Закари бы по такому случаю оделся, как чудила, сбежавший из ашрама. Так, что прохожие бы оборачивались. 

***

Зак позвонил ему сам, но сначала Крис слышал только звонкие удары мячиков и заливистое тявканье.  
\- Где ты их выгуливаешь?  
\- На крыше. Тут только кондиционеры по углам натыканы, а так – резвись не хочу.  
Они все чаще разговаривали без всякого фейстайма – просто голосом. Анахронизм, но так было легче сосредоточиться друг на друге.  
\- Как ты сам-то? Паникуешь? - спросил Крис, усаживаясь в кресло и подкидывая сандалию на ноге.  
\- Держусь. Хотя статьи про Бергамо жуткие.  
\- Слушай, я знаю. Я тоже видел. Но мне тут мама Антона знаешь что прислала?  
\- Что?  
Крис нашел то сообщение и, откашлявшись, зачитал:  
\- «Я в Венеции. Посадите меня в сумасшедший дом. Гондолы, площадь св. Марка, вода, звезды, итальяночки, вечерние серенады, мандолины, фалернское вино – одним словом, все пропало. Не поминайте лихом.  
Антонио.  
Кланяются вам иезуиты.  
Россия, Москва, г. Воскресенск  
25 марта 1891 г.»  
\- Неплохо, - хмыкнул Куинто. - А чьё письмо?  
\- Чехова. И всё пропало – это в смысле, он потерян для общества. А не общество прячется от короны.  
\- Забавно, что всё когда-то уже было. Ты, кстати, знаешь, от чего слово «карантин»?  
\- Ну?  
\- От венетского «quarantena» – сорок дней.  
\- Чую интересную байку, - скинул сандалию на пол Крис. Он уже знал все эти куинтовские темы. - Ну давай, жги.  
\- Окей. В 1320 году чума началась с эпизоотии у сусликов в пустыне Гоби. Ей понадобилось двадцать семь лет, чтобы добраться до Венеции. Дурные вести шли на опережение – в Генуе уж некому стало копать могилы. Чёрная смерть один за другим захватывала острова – Сардинию, Корсику, Мальту, - повествовал Зак.  
\- Угумс, - подбодрил его Крис.  
У него чесался нос, но руку было не поднять. От скуки он слишком долго тягал свои излюбленные гантели в виде бит, и вот пожалуйста.  
\- В общем, тогдашний дож, Андреа Дандоло, решил выдерживать потенциально заражённые суда на некотором расстоянии от берега. И первым ввел практику карантина.  
\- Но почему на сорок дней-то?  
\- Как почему? Столько времени Христос провёл в пустыне, покуда не взалкал.  
\- Логично. Четырнадцатый век, сука. Помогло хоть?  
\- Ну, такое, - хмыкнул Куинто. - Больше половины города все равно перемёрло.

***

\- А ты видео Галь смотрел же? - решил узнать Крис. - Она на таком позитиве его делала! А сейчас эти уроды из твиттера прямо заклевали, говорит.  
\- Пусть не берёт в голову. Галь и тот тромбонист из Италии – они по сути делают одно и то же. Поддерживают упавших духом сограждан. Даже если вышло коряво; суть-то не в этом. Попробуй скоординируй двадцать пять человек, да чтоб тональность четко совпала. Давай с тобой попробуем, убедишься.  
\- Imagine all the people, - пропели они синхронно одну и ту же строчку.  
Крис заржал – разница получилась в квинту. Закари это, конечно, тоже понимал.  
\- Ты завтра на вечер ничего не планируй, - вдруг сказал Зак.  
\- А чойта?  
\- Мы будем смотреть кино.  
Крис стал лыбиться так беззастенчиво, что хмурая Аннабель запустила в него мягким войлочным оленем. Выдержанная англичанка, что тут скажешь.  
\- Всё, я ушла, - сказала Уоллис, поправляя статически прилипшую к пальто прядь. - Смотри тут, не шали.  
Крис послал ей воздушный поцелуй, в духе времени. Ему правда было жаль, что вместо премьер и красных дорожек коллега огребла вот это. 

***

Их с Галь Гадот сиквел к «Чудо-жещине» в очередной раз перенесли – теперь из-за ковида. Только вот совпало так, что свежий фильм ужасов с Уоллис снимался той же кинокомпанией. И «Уорнер Бразерс» в принудительном порядке назначила четырнадцатое августа днем релиза «1984», сместив низкобюджетный хоррор Аннабель и отодвинув его на неопределённую дату. Крис смутно ощущал себя козлом и утешал ее, как мог.  
Ситуация оставляла желать лучшего и без колоссальных убытков из-за пандемии. В прошлом году «Дисней Студиос» собрала рекордную кассу, уместив все свои премьеры в один год. Остальным кинокомпаниям было за ними просто не угнаться. И вот сейчас «Дисней» уже отменил свою «Черную вдову», которая должна была выйти в апреле. Поэтому «Уорнер Бразерс» держались до последнего, надеясь оставить свои фильмы на месте и взять реванш. Не вышло.  
Съемки «Экстренных новостей» в Нью-Йорке Крис вынужден был прервать. Он улетел в Калифорнию, так и не увидевшись с Заком. В стране уже была паника, и Тори Спеллинг заявляла журналистам, что ей нечем вытирать задницы пятерым детям.  
Он клялся и божился, что никогда в жизни этого не сделает. Но видимо, всеобщие апокалиптические настроения оказывали не лучшее влияние на мозг. Крис все-таки завёл аккаунт в инстаграме и теперь мог наблюдать за почти частной жизнью Закари. И его Майлза.  
Раньше МакМиллан только и делал, что постил фото Рокко – общего пса, которого при расставании забрал у Зака насовсем. А также совместные со своим новым мужиком, похожим на коня из «Рапунцель». Нынешний Майлз в основном выкладывал сториз про веганские блюда и икебану. Крис чувствовал некоторое облегчение – настолько мирно настроенный чувак вряд ли сильно страдал.  
Зак ни разу не дал понять, что в их полном и окончательном разрыве виноват Крис. Но… он же помнил, как все было. Совсем необязательно провожать несвободных мужчин прямо до их дома. И смотреть такими глазами, стоя у входа в здание.

***

Работать над ролью было уже некуда: он просмотрел буквально все архивные материалы по Кронкайту и десять раз всё осмыслил. Чтобы не сходить с ума от потока тревожных новостей, Крис валялся с планшетом по вечерам и читал Маркеса. Книга была самая что ни на есть подходящая для времен пандемии. Ее посоветовал Куинто, который будто чуял все пробелы в крисовом филологическом образовании.  
И сперва Крис посмеялся над историей про мыло, которое Фермина Даса не положила в ванную. Но потом тяжеловесная и убийственная красота этой прозы словно придавила его к земле. Крис отчётливо понимал: в подобных случаях не стоит даже заморачиваться с экранизацией. Ведь авторы такого уровня вбрасывают тебя в другое время, передавая телесные ощущения, краски, вкусы, запахи.  
Крис не лежал у себя в спальне в Лос Фелиз. Он покачивался в хлопковом гамаке, что плетут женщины Гуахиро, еле вдыхая воздух в перенасыщенном растительными испарениями зное Картахены. Слышал цокот конного экипажа со стороны улицы, шутливую перебранку служанок и резкие крики ару. На лицо ему осыпались лепестки страстоцвета.  
И когда к середине книги Крис осознал, что Закари хотел ему сказать, то лег навзничь и час тупо смотрел в потолок. Без перерыва слушая те три песни, которые Шакира записала специально для фильма «Любовь во время холеры».  
Его, конечно же, сняли – первая голливудская экранизация Маркеса, как-никак. Но Зак отсоветовал смотреть, сказав, что это категорический шлак.  
Премьера состоялась в ноябре 2007-го. Тогда у них все еще было хорошо – Крис не успел совершить свою непоправимую глупость. После полугода хождения вокруг да около они оба не могли насытиться никаким количеством оргазмов. И уж конечно, Крис не собирался сидеть в кинотеатре, когда можно было лежать под Заком.  
Но вот теперь история Маркеса настигла его – и Крис более, чем кто-либо понимал, о чём там говорится.

***

Люди почему-то были убеждены, что актёрская карьера была ему буквально предначертана. Ну, раз уж Крис оставался единственным из семейства Пайнов, кто еще не пробовал свои силы в кинематографе. На деле всё было не так.  
После колледжа одна маститая агентесса, знакомая родителей, снизошла и глянула на него в театральной постановке. Тут же сделав вывод, что Крису недостает актерского дарования, и уж лучше ему попробовать себя в профессии риэлтора. Крис потом неделями прокручивал эти безжалостные фразы в голове – ведь не могла же она ошибаться?  
Потом папа привёл его с собой на кастинг второго сезона «Девочек Гилмор». И Крис увидел, столько красивых и талантливых парней готовы пасть друг другу порвать за возможность быть в этом шоу. Он растерянно крутил головой – ровесники по возрасту, эти актеры были не чета ему, вихрастому долбоебу.  
Отец встретил знакомых и представил им отпрыска. Роскошные взрослые женщины Джейми Рудофски и Мара Кейси тут же уселись по обеим сторонам от Криса, умиляясь его наивной мордашке. Они обе все время норовили его потрогать, жутко этим смущая. Однако, вручили визитку агентства по поиску талантов, которую он умудрился в тот же день посеять.  
Крис смутно помнил, что оно называлось SBV – папа уже работал с агентом оттуда. А раз так, ловить было нечего – Роберт уже неоднократно пробовал пропихнуть его и получал вежливый отказ.  
В те годы Крис работал в пафосном французском ресторане, где требовались ясноглазые и расторопные – он не мог выносить восседания на родительской шее. Работу свою он ненавидел всем существом; до того, как устроиться сюда, Крис даже не мог вообразить, сколько людского скотства видит работник сферы обслуживания. Единственной отдушиной были театральные сезоны, на которые он позволял себе прерываться. Чисто, чтоб не съехать с катушек, бегая за горчицей, собирая осколки и урезонивая разнокалиберных психов.  
На фестивале в Вильямстауне он понравился Дженни Герстен, продюсеру – и та тоже упомянула папино агентство, сказав, что Крису следовало бы туда наведаться. Он поблагодарил, едва скрывая разочарование.  
Через полгода, в середине рабочей смены его подозвал к себе незнакомец, представившийся менеджером агентства «SDB Talents». Он спросил, связывался ли Крис с их представителями – мол, в агентстве наслышаны о нём. И, пока Крис мямлил, набрал номер коллеги и передал ему трубку. Так Крис узнал о своей фатальной ошибке: название папиного агентства было похожей аббревиатурой, и он их перепутал.  
Ему назначили прослушивание через неделю, а позже утвердили на эпизодическую роль в телесериале «Скорая помощь». Да, Крис там играл подростка, который в Валентинов день умудрился уйти в пятидневный запой. Но это было уже что-то.

***

После пары ролей на ТВ, столь же ничтожных, как и первая, Крис со всем отчаянием юности вознамерился покорять Бродвей. Папа был родом из Нью-Йорка, и он всё детство слушал рассказы об этом городе, пропитанные ностальгией. А тут еще в мартовском номере «Vanity Fair» вышла огромная статья про то, как Дастин Хоффман, Джин Хэкмэн и Роберт Дюваль, оскароносные актёры, начинали именно в Нью-Йорке.  
В общем, Крис договорился с приятелем, что тот пустит к себе на пару месяцев, даже собрал пожитки. Он приготовился жить случайными подработками, слывя неудачником. Эта резкая перемена в мировоззрении неожиданно оказалась оценена на ближайших прослушиваниях. Хотя Крис ходил на них просто по приколу, не рассчитывая ни на что.  
Он остался в Лос-Анджелесе и сыграл насильника и убийцу Томми Чендлера в «Место преступления – Майами». А затем шизанутого сироту Лонни в сериале «Защитники».  
Такие роли были не очень похожи на «главного романтического персонажа», о котором давно и бесплодно мечтал Крис. Если быть совсем честным, он хотел именно этого – а не просто быть характерным актером, по определению находясь во втором составе.  
Но однажды, когда Крис несся с ветерком в своем BMW 02 серии, больше напоминающем жестянку из-под устриц, позвонил его менеджер, Джон Каррабино. Сказал, что Крису выпал шанс сниматься с Энн Хэтэуэй в сиквеле к «Дневникам принцессы», который сделал никому не известную девчонку узнаваемой.  
Да Крис сам визжал, как девчонка, когда это услышал.  
Первый взрослый гонорар – шестьдесят пять тысяч долларов, казался ему чрезмерным, огромным и незаслуженным. Крис распорядился им с умом: сменил машину, приобретя новенький, лаково сверкающий мини-купер. Каррабино негодовал, что он продешевил, и стоило требовать больше. Но Крис только пожимал плечами – он поверить не мог, что заработал столько сам.

***

**2007**

Постельный опыт Криса был настолько жалок, что даже не стоил упоминания. На вопросы приятелей, отца и дяди Грега он гладко врал, заранее отрепетировав фразы и прищуры. На деле на него никто не западал: ни в школе, ни в колледже.  
Вот почему знакомство с Закари стало для Криса совершенно ошеломляющим опытом. Ведь даже в самом начале, когда они изо всех сил дружили, Куинто смотрел так, что можно было испепелиться. От него шёл жар, как от раскалённого гриля – ладонь не поднести.  
Не реагировать было невозможно – и Крис начал задерживать взгляд на его теле в душевой. Он давал Куинто рассмотреть себя без клочка одежды, полуосознанно провоцируя.  
До Криса не сразу дошло, что Зак за ним ухаживал, притом очень настойчиво. Но когда в Питтсбурге Закари брал его под руку и водил по трибунам ярко-жёлтого стадиона Хайнц, Крис уже понимал: тот сдерживается с ним наедине. Он видел, что Куинто к нему неровно дышит – Закари так смотрел на его губы, что идиот бы понял.  
Крис хотел, чтобы Зак просто остановился и зажал его у перил очередного моста. Но тот вёл себя, как образцовый джентльмен, держа руки при себе. Крис думал, что чокнется от этих брачных игр – ведь нельзя же было просто притянуть его к себе за запястье и втереться пахом? Или можно??

***

В мае Крису выпала возможность играть веселую сволочь Картера в постановке «Жирная свинья». Название было самоочевидным – пьеса посвещалась фэтофобии. Крис думал, что на роль главной героини, Хелен, возьмут леди с картин Ботеро. Но Кирстен Вангснесс оказалась самой обыкновенной – с фигурой, которая была нормальной за пределами Голливуда.  
Они играли в этом составе с мая по июнь; на следующий месяц эстафета передавалась другим актерам. Пьеса была модной и нашумевшей – ее сочли своим долгом посетить буквально все знакомые.  
Крис тогда не знал, что режиссер Рэндал Миллер запомнит его Картера и захочет предложить роль в комедийной драме про историю калифорнийских вин.  
Он только упомянул при Заке, что будет играть в Драматическом театре Геффена. Но тот пришел на премьеру и потом был в зале еще пять раз. Даже когда запомнил все реплики Криса наизусть и мог троллить его этим.  
Крис спускался по ступенькам со сцены, тут же находя взглядом его сияющие глаза. Ему хотелось с разбегу запрыгнуть на Куинто, и чтобы тот поймал и придержал за задницу. Они вели себя, как цивилизованные люди: Зак обнимал и прикасался колкой небритостью к щеке. Но Криса даже это так волновало, что приходилось искать уединенное место, расстегивать болты на джинсах и справляться со своим либидо.  
Театр был назван в честь Дэвида Геффена, величайшего магната индустрии развлечений и ярого гомосексуала. Если его дух присутствовал в этих стенах, то точно должен был покровительствовать эротическим мечтаниям Криса.

***

Его не просто влекло к Заку – а тащило так, что невозможно было сопротивляться. Но логика у Криса тогда была очень своеобразная: кто из них гей, в конце-то концов? Не может же он лезть первым.  
Конечно же, Крис хотел быть его капитаном Кирком – как в той фанатской повести «Убивая время», что была написана больше двадцати лет назад. Там кэп и Спок тоже вытаскивали друг дружку из разных передряг. Но еще сплетались ногами и называли другого вулканским словом «т'хай'ла». Брат, друг и любовник одновременно – словом, их с Куинто случай.

***

Премьера «Козырных тузов», на которой Крис впервые встретил Зака, могла и не иметь к нему отношения. Если бы Майкл Шэннон не обхамил восхитительного дизайнера по костюмам Мэри Зофрис, и режиссёр не дал ему пинка под зад – не видать бы Крису роли. А так, представитель Джо Карнахана позвонил его агенту, и через несколько дней он уже сидел на прослушивании.  
Его герой, молодой нео-нацист, должен был пародировать чревовещание – с помощью лица мертвого поручителя под залог, которого они с братьями только что укокошили. Крис нервничал – перед ним на полу лежал сам Бен Аффлек. Но он отбросил условности и хватал его за верхнюю губу, будто это и в самом деле был жмурик.  
Карнахану понадобилось десять секунд. Потом он заорал: «Пайн, ты в деле!»  
Аффлек отряхнул одежду, подошёл к ним и задумчиво сказал:  
\- Слушай, если взять, скажем, десять процентов от того, что я заработаю за остаток жизни… и поставить на кого-то. То я б поставил на этого чувака.

***

Крис долго не мог добиться от Куинто внятного отзыва на ту свою работу. Закари дипломатично увиливал. Но спустя время сознался, в чем дело.  
\- Я даже не запомнил сюжет, представляешь? Когда ты сидел на корточках над Аффлеком, мне хотелось остановить фильм и пересматривать только это место снова и снова. Ты там такой бэби панк без следов морали. Видеоряд тоже… золотые волосы, бирюзовые глаза, наглая морда.  
\- Так у тебя встал, да?  
\- Ну а ты-то как думаешь? И еще, когда ты в лифте от сигнальной ракеты прикуривал, держа ее рядом с лицом. Я тогда подумал: вот чёрт! Если ему так не слабо, может, у нас что-то и выгорит.  
Крис не рассказал ему про Сайлера. Потому что по сравнению с тем персонажем Куинто был еще сексуальней. Реальный Зак вообще оказался на порядок сложней и интересней. У его личности были нетривиальные грани – например, при всей своей внешней самцовости Закари имел неожиданно женственные повадки и жесты.  
Временами оно проглядывало более явно; временами совсем исчезало из виду. Гомофобы называли это «манерность» и всячески порицали, потому Зак волей-неволей научился прикручивать подобное на публике.

***

Крис знал, зачем идет в гости к своему будущему коллеге. Это была тайна такого рода, от которой он улыбался, как дебил. Подпрыгивал на гравийной дорожке, задирая пятки, и орал от избытка чувств. Кейт любила говорить, что по эмоциональному развитию ему максимум лет шестнадцать. Крис сейчас не стал бы и спорить.  
Дверь в дом уже была приглашающе полуоткрыта. Пройдя в полутёмную прихожую, Крис захлопнул ее и тут же столкнулся с Заком плечами. Но тот отступил на шаг, выжидающе глядя – будто даже сейчас боялся, что он передумает. От него терпко пахло потом и смазкой – Крис уже узнавал этот насыщенный запах мужского желания.  
Он еле различал обстановку - свет проникал только через полукруглый витраж в двери, делая все волнистым и зелёным. Крис избавился от туго снимающихся кед, а потом взял Куинто за руку и потянул на себя. Он едва мог вытерпеть еще полминуты без его тела. Ему так нравились твердая грудь и узкие бедра Закари, волосатый треугольник в вороте полурасстегнутой рубашки.  
Зак притиснул его к стене, целуя сразу взасос, не давая даже глотнуть воздуха. С такой страстью, что было понятно, чего ему стоило сдерживаться раньше. Он рычал и кусал Крису губы, оглаживая сжимающиеся ягодицы через джинсы.  
Крис был так дико возбуждён, что не мог говорить – любой звук выходил стоном.  
Закари задрал его майку до подмышек, лаская ладонями обнажившуюся спину и грудь. Наклонился и подразнил кончиком языка оба соска, отчего они сморщились и сладко заныли. Крис перестал дышать, когда Куинто положил руку на его выпирающий член. Но тот засунул другую ему за пояс джинсов. Погладил ложбинку, одновременно потерев раскрытой ладонью спереди – так, что Крис задрожал, хватаясь за стенку скрюченными пальцами.  
Зак спросил шёпотом, возле самых губ:  
\- Ну? Говори, чего ты хочешь.  
Крис мог только треснуться затылком о стену – да как это вообще сказать словами?!  
Но Закари сжалился и опустился перед ним на колени. Он взялся за крисов ремень и в мгновение ока расстегнул ему штаны, стащив их до половины. Куинто сделал это с такой ловкостью, будто он был ёбаный Гудини. И теперь трогал его носом через эластичную ткань трусов с Бэтменом.  
У Криса крупно дрожали ноги – он вообще еле стоял. Закари выдохнул и длинно лизнул. У Криса от этого сильно дёрнулся, оттягивая резинку от живота.  
\- Так чего мы хотим, Кристофер? - вкрадчиво переспросил Зак. - Пока никаких идей?  
Куинто сел на пятки и расстегнул пуговка за пуговкой свою рубашку. Крис взвыл. Вид его заросшей груди и живота в этой коленопреклоненной позе – это было уже слишком. Он вполголоса взмолился:  
\- Зак. Ну хватит… хватит блядь уже.  
\- «Хватит блядь»? - удивился Куинто. - Что это? Переведи.  
Крис стиснул зубы: Зак говорил это и трогал себя через джинсы. Теперь Крис прекрасно видел, как его хуй упирается в самый пояс изнутри. Ему не хватало там места.  
Пока он пялился, Закари подполз на коленях поближе и засунул обе руки ему в боксеры снизу. Щупая Крису голую задницу и дыша полуоткрытым ртом на член.  
Он не мог больше терпеть. Крис стянул трусы, схватил его за голову и всунул в губы. Въехал в рот до самого корня, до жестких кучеряшек на лобке. Застонал от блаженства, захлебнулся загустевшей слюной.  
Криса неслабо пихнули в живот. Зак, кашляя, отстранился.  
\- Пайн! Да ты вообще охуел, я погляжу, - весело сказал он. - Нет уж, давай по-взрослому. Ты сможешь.  
Но Крису было не смешно. Он только сейчас догадался, чего хотел от него Зак. Нельзя заниматься сексом с парнем и стесняться говорить об этом. Иначе нафига вообще?  
\- Зак. Можно мне тебя в рот... пожалуйста? - попробовал он наугад. Голос не слушался – Крис почти хрипел.  
\- О, да, - расплылся в широкой улыбке Куинто, гладя его по разгоряченным бедрам. - Давай. Можешь не жалеть.  
\- Что, так много перебывало, да? - сглотнул Крис, водя ему влажным членом по щеке.  
\- Да кто их помнит-то? - раздул ноздри Закари. - Когда ты мой.  
Крис запустил пальцы ему в волосы – гладкие, шелковистые пряди сами были, как ласка. Зак прикрыл глаза и позволил ему толкнуться хуем в ждущие губы.  
Крис бешено трахал его в рот, приставая на носки и еле держа равновесие. Звуки рваного дыхания и хлюпающей слюны заполняли уши. К ним добавлялись низкие стоны – Зак тёр себя прямо поверх джинсы.  
Когда Крис кончил в его горло, то на несколько минут оказался словно завёрнут в вату. Он сполз вниз по стене, совершенно без сил. Зак уселся на пол рядом и пристроил его затылок себе на плечо.  
\- Ты… подожди, я сейчас, - потрогал его за ногу Крис.  
\- Ты снова из-за меня такой? - Куинто прижался к нему щекой – так, что Крис мог почувствовать, как он ухмыляется.  
\- Ладно-ладно! Я тебе еще покажу! - набычился он.  
\- Я прямо весь в нетерпении, Кристофер.

***

Кейт была так им горда, что после выхода «Дневников принцессы-2» подарила серебряный браслет из крупных звеньев. Это ж надо – мелкий брательник, которого она видела в памперсах, развился настолько, что играл в кино!  
Крис носил его несколько лет, вообще не снимая. И только несовместимость с итальянской 100% шерстью на теле Зака, наконец, заставила его расстегнуть замок. Он сделал это быстро, даже не задумавшись.  
Голый Куинто в мыльной пене, высунувшийся из-за душевой занавески, нетерпеливо пробасил:  
\- Да скоро ты уже? С цацками своими.  
\- А что такое? - склонил голову к плечу Крис, дразнясь.  
\- У меня уже хуй болит тебя ждать!  
Против такого аргумента и возразить было нечего. Крис стряхнул браслет с руки на раковину и резко отдёрнул штору полностью. Он чуть не ослеп от вожделения: Закари стоял перед ним с развёрнутыми мускулистыми плечами, чернеющей заросшей грудью и упруго подрагивающим членом. Его руки и ноги были словно одеты в муар – так их облепляли длинные тёмные волоски.  
Крис зажмурился и подскулил – он хотел этот член глубоко внутри себя. Но пока так и не нашел нужных слов, чтоб об этом попросить.

***

Зак временами рассказывал ему про свою семью и детство. Сам Крис в основном отделывался общими фразами. В отличие от Куинто, он даже не пробовал разобраться с давними травмирующими событиями.  
Когда Крису было двенадцать, а Кейт готовилась поступить в колледж, их родители едва не развелись. Пайны были приличными людьми и не позволяли себе никаких безобразных ссор или громогласных обвинений в загубленной жизни. Но сквозь неплотно прикрытую дверь отцовского кабинета Крис улавливал отдельные фразы. Если бы его спросили, Крис бы сформулировал так: есть другая женщина, а мама очень несчастлива.  
Однако, брак выстоял. Грэнвилл Пайн, сменивший свое старомодное имя на Роберт ради кино, стал сниматься чаще, играя совсем непривычных персонажей. Теперь он был не только прекрасный душой полицейский – но еще дядя-педофил, развращающий племянников. И папаша-расист, нарочно саботирующий отношения своей дочери с черным приятелем.  
Перемены в матери были еще разительнее. Окончательно отказавшись от идеи возобновить заброшенную актерскую карьеру, она решила получить лицензию психотерапевта. Ради этой цели Гвин брала подработки в пяти местах сразу – она хотела сама платить за обучение, не завися от мужа.  
Бабуля Энн очень переживала за дочь. В результате ее разбил ишемический инсульт – вечером накануне выходных, в собственном доме. Когда подруга нашла ее утром в понедельник, Энн провела больше двух суток на холодном каменном полу, в абсолютно беспомощном состоянии. Потом бабуля надолго потеряла возможность читать – ей было не осилить даже заголовки газет.  
Сам Крис именно в тот ужасный период налег на театр. Они с Куинто были похожи: дети, которым нет места дома, но есть в волшебном закулисье.  
Его отношения с Гвин перестали быть тёплыми и дружескими. Поскольку Крису никто ничего не объяснял, он не мог простить матери этой внезапной отстраненности и небрежения. Кейт последовала маминому пути, овладевая той же профессией. Не слишком-то интересуясь кинематографом и считая его чем-то легкомысленным.  
У Криса остался только папа: мудрый, добрый, чуточку рассеянный. Начиная со средней школы, Роберт Пайн был на каждой, даже самой незначительной постановке, в которой участвовал сын. Когда Крис понял, что точно хочет быть актёром, он в тот же день рассказал родителю. Отец по-прежнему смотрел каждый эпизод с его участием, появлялся на всех премьерах.  
Очень эффектный в молодости, Роберт передал ему все свои черты прямым копи-пастом. За годы Крис так привык советоваться с ним на каждом шагу, что совершенно не мог жить без отцовского одобрения. Надо сказать, Роберт вовсе не был категоричным: не грозил и не запрещал. Его предложения были основаны на опыте и собственных досадных ошибках. Он не хотел, чтобы их повторял любимый младший сын.

***

Всю осень Крис был настолько поглощён своими офигенно удовлетворяющими отношениями, что у него крыша съезжала от эндорфинов. Он улыбался бомжу с проваленным носом, грозившему ему клюкой. Гладил чужих собак в парке, зарываясь пальцами в шерсть и осыпая ласковыми словами. Пел в машине так громко, что начинала болеть грудь.  
Когда Роберт однажды спросил, как зовут его новую девушку, Крис закатил глаза:  
\- Па-ап! Да нет у меня никого.  
Неделю спустя Крис случайно посмотрел в зеркало на свою шею. И вдруг увидел там лиловые следы засосов, заметные даже с застегнутой рубашкой. Он повертелся еще... и обнаружил стойкое раздражение на щеках и возле рта.  
Закари нужно было бриться дважды в день, только чтоб сохранять не слишком неандертальский внешний вид. Его жесткая щетина скребла по бедрам, как наждак. Но Крису было все равно – он был готов буквально обдирать себе кожу, только бы получить еще.  
И вот теперь он вдруг понял, что люди вокруг могут это подмечать. Сопоставлять факты и делать выводы.

***

Однажды вечером они с папой сидели на заднем крыльце, поедая попкорн из миски и треплясь ни о чем. И Роберт сказал:  
\- Сын, у тебя крупный проект впереди. Надо бы уже подумать о будущем, о своей репутации – понимаешь, о чем я?  
\- Мм? Неа, - вдавил подбородок в шею Крис.  
\- Эти твои… друзья. Непонятные ночевки и все такое прочее, - отец покрутил рукой с растопыренными пальцами. - Ты с этим лучше завязывай.  
И Крис уже хотел запальчиво возразить, что может дружить, с кем пожелает. Но Роберт положил руку на плечо:  
\- Да ты не кипятись, ладно? Журналисты, они ж народ въедливый. Чем ты будешь известнее, тем больше кто-то захочет раскопать твои грешки молодости. И ткнуть тебя в это носом.  
Вот теперь Крис был уверен, что папа знает. Чувство стыда было таким острым и жгучим, словно его всего обсыпали мешком кайенского перца. Он сидел с открытым ртом, уставившись на свои зеленые кроссовки, не смея даже поднять глаза.  
\- Крис. Крис, ну что ты, ребенок, - вздохнул Роберт. - Мне-то ты всяким хорош, не думай.  
Папа приобнял, но Крис весь сжался и втянул голову в плечи. Он ведь прекрасно знал, что занимается неправильными вещами. Но так сильно хотел ими заниматься, что не подумал о последствиях.  
Роберт приводил аргументы, а Крис молча слушал; его отца никогда нельзя было упрекнуть в недальновидности. Но что-то внутри скребло когтями и выло, не согласное с этим разумным предложением.  
Крис не мог решиться две недели, портя их с Заком свидания трусливым зашториванием. Он ходил кругами по комнате, рассуждая сам с собой вслух. Безнадежно обдумывал снова и снова сказанные отцом слова.  
Он не мог попрощаться с Закари или как-то ему намекнуть. Потому что Крис не хотел расставаться, не хотел его бросать!  
Сказать ему, глядя в глаза, у Криса бы просто не получилось. Ну, вот он ничего и не говорил.

***

Через год после вторых «Дневников» у Энн вышел фильм, очень смелый и неоднозначный. Ради роли Хэтэуэй пришлось лгать на прослушивании, что она прекрасно умеет держаться в седле. Она ездила туда прямо со съемок, с расфуфыренной прической принцессы. Только одевшись во фланелевую рубашку и джинсы, чтоб создать дух родео.  
В декабре Крис пришел на премьеру в Национальный Театр Манна. Но спустя полчаса просмотра встал, пробрался к выходу из зрительного зала и, задыхаясь, вывалился в фойе.  
Неудержимое, звериное влечение двух мужчин, их секс в тесной палатке, по слюне – от такого у Криса чуть не выпали глаза, повиснув на ниточках нервов. Сначала он испуганно вжался в спинку кресла, думая переждать. Но не получилось – ведь ковбои на этом далеко не закончили.  
Крис даже не досмотрел до того места, где появлялся персонаж Хэтэуэй – она играла жену Джека Твиста. Потом все-таки пришлось осилить весь фильм до самых титров. Они с Энн дружили, и не высказаться конкретно было бы жлобством.  
Крис не знал тогда про себя. Но уже понимал, как фигово в мире натуралов быть Эннисом дель Маром. Как это жутко: жить в вечном страхе, что тебя выведут на чистую воду. Как обидно терять день за днем, не разделяя их с тем, кто дорог.  
Толерантность и принятие, само собою, cуществовали – но где-то за пределами Голливуда. Академия предпочла вручить Оскар за лучший фильм 2005-го невнятному набору историй про перестрелки и ограбления. «Горбатая Гора», высочайше оцененная всеми кинокритиками, была оттеснена в сторону; пидорасов не стоило поощрять.

***

Он не говорил отцу о своем расставании с Куинто – все и так было очевидно. Роберт надеялся отвлечь: он расспрашивал про съемки «Трека», живо интересуясь процессом. Старался избегать даже упоминания человека, о котором Крис болтал без умолку еще недавно. Каждый день, утром и вечером; он уже даже сам замечал, что имя Закари не сходит с языка. Может, это выдавало похуже следов на шее – у Криса никогда в жизни не было такого близкого друга.  
Теперь Крис только и занимался тем, что создавал видимость. Растягивал губы в улыбке и смеялся, когда ситуация того требовала. Старался чаще быть на виду, общаться с женщинами – словом, вёл жизнь ковбоя, наглухо заколоченного досками в своем шкафу.  
У Криса теперь была девушка с изящным французским именем. Как оказалось, больше модель, чем актриса – но им все же было, о чем поговорить. Бо рассказывала, как в фильме ужасов «Туристас» из копии ее тела извлекали органы. Крис слушал, хорошо представляя ощущения – его тоже будто выпотрошили.  
Он все еще не мог заставить себя ее поцеловать – хотя бы как экранных партнерш, с претензией на правдоподобие.  
Крис съехал от родителей и снял апартаменты на бульваре Серебряного Озера, напротив ярко-красного здания своей любимой кофейни. Они с папой не обсуждали это, но обоим было понятно: их детской идиллии пришел конец.  
Крис чувствовал себя абсолютно онемевшим месяца четыре. Это было как отлежать руку или отсидеть ногу, только глобальнее. Потом до Криса дошло: таким способом его организм пытался справиться с колоссальной утратой.  
Крис безумно скучал по Закари и, вопреки здравому смыслу, иногда пытался просто с ним поговорить... хоть о чем-нибудь. Но Зак смотрел на него так, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю и все этажи студии «Парамаунт Пикчерс».

***

В начале года погиб Хит Леджер, который играл Энниса дель Мара. Хэтэуэй была сама не своя – она не могла уместить в голове, как можно уйти в двадцать восемь. Горевала по нему; за месяцы съемок на природе они с ребятами очень сдружились.  
В марте она предложила встретиться в «Ламилл», обсудить последние новости.  
Сидя напротив него, Энн с завидным аппетитом хрустела гренками, подцепляя вилкой прозрачные ломтики ветчины. Сам Крис не мог даже отпить от своего капучино. Горло сжималось, не позволяя глотать.  
Хэтэуэй со смущенной улыбкой говорила о планах с бойфрендом – она встречалась с итальянцем Рафаэлло Фольери, сколько они были знакомы. Но теперь Крис не переносил такие разговоры. Ведь еще недавно у него тоже был бойфренд, наполовину итальянец.  
Энн сначала пыталась расспрашивать про девушку, но Криса от этого так перекашивало, что она перестала.  
\- Слушай, а почему ты захотела сниматься в «Горбатой горе»? У тебя ж были еще предложения, - спросил он.  
\- Ну, во-первых, сценарий – не помню, чтоб меня что-то так впечатляло. А еще из-за Майкла.  
\- А кто это – Майкл? - поднял на нее глаза Крис. Он, кажется, должен был знать.  
\- Мой старший брат. Он признался семье, что гей, когда мне было пятнадцать, - пояснила Энн. - И мы все поняли, что больше не можем быть католиками – я, Томас, родители. Если эта религия считает Майкла мерзостью, то… и пошла она.  
Крис сгорбился и уткнулся носом в свою чашку. Над Лос Фелиз висела знойная жара, но у него были ледяные руки.  
Он вдруг вспомнил, как лежал, раскинувшись на постели Зака – весь блестящий от пота, со слипшимися встопорщенными волосами. А тот брал недопитую бутылку амароне и подносил к его губам, улыбаясь вишнёвым от вина ртом.

Треки к главе:

Cada Dia Pienso En Ti – Shakira  
I Don't Want To Say Goodbye (Brokeback Mountain OST) – Teddy Thompson  
Cowboys Are Frequently Secretly Fond of Each Other – Willie Nelson  



	6. Chapter 6

Они с Заком в последний раз были вместе на съемочной площадке в конце марта – дальше пошла череда обязательных мероприятий для привлечения внимания к новому «Треку». На них заявленные участники команды должны были являться хоть при смерти. Только поэтому Закари приходил – не разговаривая с Крисом, не глядя в его сторону, избегая касаться его даже своей тенью. Совместные снимки теперь стали самой унылой частью любого награждения или премьеры. Деревянный от усилий Зак так явно мучился от необходимости быть рядом с ним, что Крис чувствовал себя дерьмом, приставшим к ботинку.

***

Раньше Крису казалось, что это кошмар – сниматься с Куинто после того, как он с ним поступил. Не выдавать ничем, как корёжит внутри от стыда, и как ни в чём не бывало смотреть ему в глаза. Но он ошибался. Гораздо хуже было не видеть Закари совсем – долгими, долгими неделями. Не слышать его голоса, не иметь возможности хоть издали наблюдать, как он оживлённо что-то рассказывает, помогая себя руками, ногами и бровями.  
Крис не имел аккаунтов в социальных сетях из принципа: не хотел тратить свою жизнь на погоню за лайками. Но сейчас это было совсем некстати – ведь он не мог увидеть Закари на фото друзей, приятелей и коллег, которых у Куинто было великое множество. Он снова и снова пересматривал второй сезон «Героев» – там Зак был точно таким, каким Крис его помнил. Моменты, где Закари показывали обнажённым по пояс, Крис ставил на паузу. Сглатывая, когда медленно скользил глазами по его груди и животу. Горечь и сожаление накатывали волнами – ведь это всё теперь было не для него.  
В мае Крис пошёл посмотреть на новорождённого сына Джона Чо, только чтобы невзначай расспросить о Заке. Ничего не вышло – Джон с улыбкой посоветовал узнать всё самому при встрече. Кэрри в нагрудной переноске косилась на него неодобрительно: Крис даже не поздравил их, отделавшись купленным второпях подарком. Он не смотрел, что там ему заворачивают в «Kids R Us» – только попросил пообъемней и подороже. И теперь видел, что подарил пацану кабриолет неоново-розового цвета. Впрочем, зачем быть такими сексистами? Лично Крис считал, что это уже некруто.

***

В июне их призвали в «Парамаунт» массовой рассылкой, как демонов – Чо позвонил ему, тоже недоумевая. Было указано, что мероприятие неофициальное. Повод не разглашался, и Крис сломал себе всю голову. Ведь то, что криво отсняли до марта, доделали в апреле. К примеру, пламя факелов исказило черты лица Нимоя в их пещерной сцене – так что пришлось исправлять косяк средствами компьютерной графики, перерисовав движения его губ.  
Оказалось, это был стратегический ход Абрамса, чтобы впечатлить чувака, который не соглашался писать новеллу по их фильму. Алан Дин Фостер был известен в своей отрасли и необычайно плодовит: он написал книжные версии для «Звездных Войн», «Чужих», «Терминатора» и мультипликационного сериала по «Треку».  
Вообще, это было довольно странно: завершить целую вселенную, создав мультик для детей, который озвучивали Нимой, Шэтнер и компания. Дети такое все равно не смотрели – без предыстории им было ни черта не понятно. Но суть была в том, что Фостер считался чем-то вроде гуру, освящающим своим прикосновением все причастные к франшизе вещи. И каст в полном составе должен был убедить его продолжить.  
Фойе в павильоне «Родденберри» набилось до отказа. Салдана недавно вернулась из Китая – географический охват «Аватара» был просто зашибись. Не пришёл только Антон, который снимался в новом «Терминаторе» и не мог уехать из Альбукерка. А так, явились даже те актёры, с которыми Крис никогда не пересекался. Двое мальчишек, игравшие юных Кирка и Спока, упоённо обсуждали, чем блюрей круче старого HD DVD.  
Крис знал, что «Парамаунт Пикчерс» годами не соглашалась перейти на этот формат. И стала последней из шести крупнейших голливудских киностудий, кто спекся – «Тошиба» окончательно перестала выпускать для него технику. Плюс продать людям одно и то же в третий или четвёртый раз было заманчиво. Он бы с таким удовольствием обсудил это сейчас с Куинто… если бы мог.  
В итоге всё получилось – Фостер и Абрамс пожали друг другу руки, договорившись о конкретных сроках. Ведь это еще предстояло начитать, чтоб порадовать самых преданных фанатов. Крис сначала не поверил своим ушам, когда Фостер объявил, что озвучкой в одно лицо займётся Зак. Но, судя по лицу Куинто, всё уже обсудили заранее – иначе бы тот не выглядел таким довольным.  
Их, наконец, распустили, но народ разошёлся не сразу – хотелось обменяться новостями. Подобравшись поближе, Крис жадно смотрел на Закари – сбритые брови у него отросли и восстановились во всем своем изогнутом великолепии. Куинто сжимал в кулаке поводок, а у его ног крутилось что-то серое и лохматое. Стоя к Крису в профиль, тот с жаром говорил Салдане:  
\- И прикинь, они двенадцать лет вынашивали эту идею! А в итоге отсняли всё за месяц.  
\- Когда выйдет-то? - нетерпеливо притопнула босоножкой на танкетке Зои.  
\- В январе. Наверное, не стали пихать на Рождество, потому что тема не сильно праздничная.  
\- И назовут, как в оригинале у Лероя?  
\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Куинто. - «Молитвы за Бобби» – это ж прямо отражает суть.

***

Когда Крис вышел из здания студии, то остановился от неожиданности: коллеги сгрудились вокруг Закари, сидевшего на корточках рядом с псом. Крис забыл купить линзы и пришёл в старых очках, слишком слабых для него сейчас. Он мало что различал с такого расстояния, поэтому даже не мог рассмотреть нового питомца Зака. Помогло бы протолкаться поближе, но Крис не смел.  
Стоя поодаль от Зака, Зои, Антона и Карла, Крис мог слышать только отдельные реплики. Оказывается, Зак переехал в Лос Фелиз (как они тогда мечтали, валяясь на траве в свете угасающего дня). Он купил дом и взял из приюта Ноа, не нуждаясь для этого в его поддержке и одобрении. А ещё, кажется, основал продюсерскую компанию.  
Комок в горле становился похожим на опухоль. Крис с силой поморгал – пусть на него сейчас никто и не обращал внимания, он не хотел расклеиться у людей на виду. Но... он сам был и виноват. Никто не принуждал его резко обрывать все отношения с самым важным и дорогим человеком. Если теперь Крис был выключен из его жизни, это были только закономерные последствия.  
Хемсворт и Бана подошли к Заку, чтобы перекинуться парой слов и погладить его Ноа. Крис было тоже рыпнулся, надеясь хоть посмотреть на пса – собак он очень любил. На тут же упёрся грудью в твёрдое плечо Салданы. Со стороны Зои казалась ужасно тощей, но на деле была сильной и мускулистой – во время съемок Крис прочувствовал это на себе.  
\- Пайн, отойди, - предупреждающе сказала она.  
Без макияжа, в майке и леггинсах под цвет кожи Салдана выглядела, как профессиональный киллер. И выражение лица у неё было такое же.  
Крис попробовал как-то её обойти – но перед ним вырос Карл. Положил тяжёлую руку на плечо.  
\- Дружище, ты же прекрасно все понимаешь, - сказал он вполголоса. - Не прикидывайся. На съемках будем нормально работать. В жизни – мне противно с тобой рядом находиться.  
Он говорил это с добрым и участливым выражением лица – а как иначе, они были не одни. Зои ненавидяще прожигала его тёмными глазами из-за плеча Урбана. И Крису было бы легче, если бы он не знал: Салдана в их коллективе обладала самым безупречным чувством справедливости.  
Зак хохотал над шутками Саймона, одной рукой любовно поглаживая между ушей нового друга. И однажды прочитанная фраза из книги Пратчетта сама собой всплыла в голове: «В жизни бывают времена, когда люди должны знать, что отпускать нельзя. Воздушные шары были придуманы, чтобы научить этому детей».

***

Крис сидел в машине, никуда не трогаясь – он пытался понять, что сцена с Зои и Карлом ему напоминает. Не получалось – но тело вспомнило раньше, и стало нечем дышать, будто из салона откачали весь воздух. Давно подавленные воспоминания пробились к поверхности сознания.  
Крис учился в седьмом классе и был, по-простому говоря, изгоем. В их школе не было старшеклассников-качков, которые бы пинали по почкам таких, как он. Папа позаботился об этом, послав его учиться в приличную частную, основанную квакерами. Но даже в ней социальную иерархию никто не отменял – и Крис находился на самом дне.  
С ним не хотел дружить никто, кроме таких же социальных парий: параплегика Сэма, Мюриэл с аутизмом и Тилберта с жутким голландским акцентом.  
Крис прилежно учился, и некоторые преподаватели его привечали – но это был минус, а не плюс. В глазах ровесников он был полным отстоем – с Крисом в автобусе никто не садился, даже на соседний ряд. Тилберт, с которым Крис пытался наладить общение, и то предпочитал ему друга из восьмого. В Валентинов день ему единственному никто не написал – даже Сэм с приклеенным к бедру мочеприёмником был привлекательнее.  
Один момент запомнился особо. Новенькая, которая перевелась в Оуквуд три недели назад, подошла к Крису, когда они гоняли мяч на футбольном поле. Не слишком близко – мало ли, что могут подумать.  
\- Слушай, Пайн, - сказала она негромко – улюлюканье и ор одноклассников почти не давали расслышать. - А ты даже ничего. По мне, так ты самый нормальный из отсталых.  
Потом Крис узнал, что это было отличным примером выражения «backhanded compliment». Когда тебя вроде как выделяют, и ты не сразу распознаёшь унизительный посыл.  
Сейчас Крису было почти двадцать восемь.  
Когда он вспоминал про Сэма, то ненавидел себя – потому что в школе рассуждал, как безмозглый эйблист. Как будто физический недостаток делает человека недостойным любви.  
Но как ни посмотри, он преодолел трудности – успешный на профессиональном поприще, окружённый друзьями. Крис совсем не походил на того парнишку с непропорционально большой круглой головой, что был на давних школьных снимках. В феврале его лицо собирались показать крупным планом на 43-м матче Супербоула – многие ли бывшие одноклассники могли таким похвастаться?  
Но только под всем этим, глубоко внутри, он всё ещё был никому не нужным чудиком. И до сих пор готов был сделать что угодно, только бы его принимали и хвалили.

***

Придя домой, Крис первым делом загуглил фильм, который упоминал Зак. Всё, связанное с ним, незаметно приобрело характер форменного фетиша – он даже отлить ещё не успел, узнать про то кино было важнее.  
Крис выяснил, что в 95-м бывший журналист Лерой Ааронс написал книгу, основанную на реальных событиях. Центральной темой в ней было самоубийство двадцатилетнего парня по имени Бобби, которого сжила со света собственная мать. Мэри Гриффит считала, что гейство может быть излечено усердными молитвами. И задолбала его своими оригинальными методами, без применения популярной тогда конверсионной терапии.  
В итоге пацан бросился с моста через крупную магистраль и попал под восемнадцатиколёсный грузовик. Работники похоронного бюро сказали, что для таких обстоятельств тело выглядело даже неплохо.  
Мать Бобби после этого не только осознала свою ошибку; она стала ЛГБТ-активисткой вместе со всей своей большой семьёй. Последнего ребёнка она родила, пытаясь восполнить потерю.  
По ходу своих изысканий Крис невольно отмечал личную вовлечённость создателей фильма: продюсеры, Таффе и Сладек, были гей-парой. Как и автор книги – Лерой был известен тем, что ещё в те далёкие годы заговорил о притеснениях из-за ориентации в журналистской среде. О невозможности жить открыто и писать на связанные с этим темы. Больше того – он совершил каминг-аут на многолюдной журналистской конвенции в 1990-м.  
Крис не заметил, как отгрыз себе уголок ногтя – даже представлять это было страшно.  
Помешанную на религии мать играл не кто-нибудь, а Сигурни Уивер. Причём она общалась с реальной мамой Бобби, была у них дома и прочла всё, что Мэри посоветовала для роли. Естественно, теперь Крис с нетерпением ждал выхода фильма. Он немедленно закачал себе в Киндл книгу, собираясь проглотить её до ночи. До Зака Крис вообще не интересовался такими вещами – зато теперь у него проснулся интерес к культурным аспектам гомосексуальности.  
Крис, конечно, не мог никому об этом заикнуться. Но понемногу, исподволь, начинал чувствовать свою причастность к другим таким же людям.

***

На комик-коне, традиционно проходящем в июле, была панель, посвящённая «Героям». Крис купил билет очень заранее и в предпоследний день кона приехал в Сан-Диего. Стоя близко, но не у самой сцены, он смог целый час наслаждаться видом Закари с полосатом джемпере и светлой шляпе. Тот весело и азартно отвечал на вопросы, много смеялся – от этого Крис сам не мог удержаться от улыбки.  
В день закрытия Крис побывал ещё и на панели с Джоном Чо – тот относился к нему с явной симпатией. В целом, он не пожалел. «Гарольд и Кумар уходят в отрыв» и его новый сиквел действительно были прорывом своего рода – ведь главные роли исполняли кореец и индиец. И пусть само кино было так себе, Крис видел в этом смысл. Репрезентация чертовски важна, если ты не относишься к титульной нации – от появления «блэкфейса» до игры на сцене реальных чёрных актёров прошло несколько столетий.

***

Лето стремительно заканчивалось, но у Криса так и не было девушки. Каррабино еще в мае сказал, что в этот раз всё должно быть по-настоящему, если он не хочет проблем. А они с Бо, если уж совсем честно, даже на друзей не тянули – для этого нужно больше откровенности и физического контакта.  
У Криса уже было такое – когда подружка для прессы нужна позарез, потому что впереди обязательные вечеринки и премьеры. Но два года назад ему помогла Сорель. Сейчас же на это не приходилось рассчитывать – и Крис раздумывал, как бы ему подкатить к Гарретт, не выдав нечаянно своей сокровенной тайны.

***

Как бы Крис не фантазировал о свободном выборе будущей профессии, он должен был стать актёром с неизбежностью оползня или цунами. Забыть об этом было совершенно невозможно – ведь все приятели, с которыми общался с детских лет, были такими же.  
Бабар принадлежал к пакистанской семье Пирзада. Его кузины Амаль и Анум, выглядящие, как сказочные восточные принцессы, вызывали у Криса ступор и лёгкое заикание. У Бабара было множество родственников, и все они либо были актёрами, либо занимались режиссурой – теперь не в Лахоре, а в Лос-Анджелесе.  
Но семья Пирзада не шла ни в какое сравнение с гигантским кланом Кэррадайн. Кровей у них там было понамешано дай боже, как и у самого Криса. Самая младшая, Сорель, явно пошла в своих датских предков. У неё были прямые, как палки, светлые волосы и бескомпромиссно синие глаза. Пигалица, младше Криса на целых пять лет, Сорель была такой громкой, нахальной и бесстрашной, что они с парнями робели.  
Как водится у детей, они держались порознь. Крис играл с мальчишками, а вечно верховодящая Сорель командовала в окружении хихикающих подружек. И он думал, что так будет всегда. Но в один год всё быстро и непоправимо изменилось: у Криса почти что развелись мама с папой, а у восьмилетней Сорель родители и вовсе разъехались. Кит Кэррадайн не позволял бывшей жене видеться с детьми и участвовать в их жизни. Так что Сорель и ее старший брат Кейд в основном были предоставлены сами себе. Няньки шли увольняться в среднем через пять дней; стоя на крыльце, брат с сестрой махали ручками очередной.

***

После школы они зависали втроём. Или вчетвером, если Бабар мог придумать отмазку для родителей и сбежать из-под неусыпной опеки. Забота о подрастающем поколении в их семье была с оттенком тирании.  
Дома у Криса шла непрекращающаяся холодная война – родители разговаривали за ужином, как чревовещатели, не разжимая губ. Он не хотел оставаться там лишней минуты – не то что приводить туда друзей. У Салмаана Пирзада был не проходной двор (и он любил об этом напоминать дико вопящим чумазым детям). Так что оставалась территория Кэррадайнов.  
Сказать, что эта семейка была чокнутой – это вообще ничего не сказать. Кэррадайны все были с очень альтернативной моралью. Но дети чисты и лишены предвзятости – поэтому Крису было там хорошо.  
Как-то раз сильно набравшийся отец Сорель поднялся с бокалом в руке, чтобы произнести тост на собственном дне рождения. Расставленные по столам толстые свечи создавали подходящее освещение – было здорово похоже на собрание средневекового клана. Людей в саду хватило бы для массовки средней руки, и половина из них были кровными родственниками. В этом семействе было принято жениться по четыре-пять раз, и в жёны брать тех, кто уже родил толпу детей от предыдущих партнёров.  
\- Ребят, - обвел Кит глазами двух родных братьев и шестерых племянников. - Меня – и всех вот вас, вообще бы на свете не было. Если б папаша не застукал свою первую жену, Арданелль, с окровавленной вешалкой между ног. Так что давайте-ка... скажем ей огромное спасибо.  
Крис узнал, о чем тот говорил, только в колледже, когда один их преподаватель прошёлся по истории контрацепции. А поняв, ужаснулся. Это ж насколько нужно было чувствовать себя загнанной в тупик, чтобы вслепую ковыряться во внутренних органах заточенным концом одежной вешалки? Имея больше шансов на прободение и сепсис, чем на успешно произведённый аборт.  
Но сейчас до премьёры «Трека» оставался год, а у него не было приличествующей восходящей звезде пары. И Крис начинал понимать Арданелль МакКул. Он тоже был согласен почти на любые меры – только бы правда не вышла наружу. 

***

В 2006-м, когда вышел «Поцелуй на удачу» с ним и Линдси Лохан, Крис понятия не имел о своих истинных предпочтениях. Он всерьёз думал, что просто не встретил ту самую.  
Ему понадобилась красотуля для папарацци, чтобы прицепить её на локоть, и Крис позвонил Сорель. Сказал, что хочет стребовать с неё долг за Габи. История обоим казалось давней, но никто её не забыл. 

***

Габи был молодым пуэрториканцем, что чистил бассеин и ухаживал за садом сводной сестры Сорель, Марты Плимптон. Никто из взрослых и внимания не обращал на черноглазого крепкого паренька – тот усердно трудился и был неразговорчив. Но Сорель и Крис, приехавший из университетского кампуса на каникулы, часами торчали на улице. Их обоих завораживало тело Габриэля, уверенные движения смуглых рук, длинные иссиня-чёрные волосы, собранные в хвост.  
Шестнадцатилетняя Сорель, лёжа в шезлонге, пялилась на него из-под руки, то и дело сдувая лезущую в глаза чёлку. Её живот в прорези купальника был вызывающе, непристойно белым. Но Габриэль Анхель не поднимал глаз и не видел этого.  
Сам Крис, поминутно сглатывая, рассматривал Габи. На его примере можно было изучать мышцы спины – настолько явно они проступали под кожей. Круглый рельефный зад и ноги с крепкими икрами притягивали взгляд, как магнитом.  
Тогда Крис, конечно, думал, что это зависть – Габриэль был ровесником. Сам Крис как раз недавно начал оставлять недобритый участок на подбородке, надеясь быть помужественней. Выглядело отвратно, но Крис пребывал в неведении.  
\- Блядь, я его хочу, - прошептала рядом с ним Сорель, вдавив основание ладони себе между ног. Габи напевал в дешевых наушниках, улыбаясь и показывая белую скобку зубов. Его подмышечные гнёзда в лямках растянутой майки были, как вызов.  
\- Охренела? Тебя Марта с балкона увидит, - лягнул ее в голень Крис.  
\- Да плевать. Слушай, окажи мне одну услугу, а?  
\- Ну чего тебе? - потянулся Крис за бутылкой воды – наблюдение за Габриэлем отчего-то вызывало нешуточную жажду.  
\- Скажи папе, что ты со мной переспал. Тебе-то он ничего не сделает!  
\- Ты ёбнулась? - отпрянул от неё Крис.  
\- Да нет, - сощурила глаза Сорель. - Я ж вся из себя принцесса Кэррадайнов. Если па дознается про Габи, он его живьем закопает. А ты... ты подходишь.  
Крис долго не соглашался. Он тогда сам не понимал, почему так злится на лучшую подругу. Но Сорель, в конце концов, его продавила – ведь Крис даже для себя не мог сформулировать, почему не хочет помогать.

***

Когда одним летним вечером они «сознались», что был грех, Кит Кэррадайн только затянулся сигаретой поглубже, перекрестив лодыжки босых ног.  
\- Вот ты ж надо. На тебя б я не подумал, - задумчиво сказал он, потерев подбородок. Оглядел краснеющего Криса с ног до головы, будто оценивая свежим взглядом. Сорель, устав прикидываться, рухнула на покрывало к сестре и хохотала, как гиена.  
\- Па… ну почему не подумал-то? Кристофер парень хоть куда!  
\- Всё при нём, ну! - умирала от смеха Плимптон, бурля пузырьками в мохито.  
Марта была совсем взрослой – на пятнадцать лет старше Сорель. Когда-то Кит Кэррадайн заделал ребенка замужней коллеге по съемкам и слился, не готовый с такому повороту. Но позже признал, хоть и не растил сам – Кэррадайны потомство не бросали.  
\- Объездить нашу Сорель – да ты жеребец ого-го! - восхитилась Марта, утирая под глазами.  
Крис не знал, что ответить на очевидные насмешки. Технически, он уже не был невинен; но им это было неинтересно. Для Кэррадайнов Крис оставался всё таким же неуклюжим девственником.  
Сорель потом извинилась перед ним, хотя обычно этим себя не затрудняла. Сказала, что тоже готова помочь – стоит только намекнуть. Габриэля Марта рассчитала к концу сезона. Зная Сорель, Крис был уверен: та наигралась, пресытилась и попросила убрать это с глаз долой.

***

Пятого марта 2006 Крис со спутницей посетили вечеринку журнала «Эсквайр» в Беверли Хиллс – именно это было в комментарии к снимку. Марта и Сорель как раз собирались оценить результаты. Сорель кликнула на превью, и Крис вцепился в диванный подлокотник.  
Когда картинка в высоком разрешении полностью загрузились на экране ноутбука, сёстры синхронно скривились. Они были совсем непохожи: приземистая Марта с бульдожьей квадратной челюстью и длинная худая Сорель. Но сейчас смотрели на Криса с совершенно одинаковым выражением неудовольствия.  
\- Да что ты к ней жмёшься, как до смерти напуганный ребёнок? - отчитала его Плимптон. - Разве так держатся со своей девушкой?  
Крис поморщился – он и сам понимал, что это фейл. Сосредоточившись на том, чтобы прижаться к Сорель как можно теснее, он совсем забыл о выражении лица и общем впечатлении.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Не куксись, - ободряюще ткнулась ему носом в висок Сорель. - Это проходное мероприятие. Но на премьере надо показать класс… Марта, ну что ему сделать, чтоб было похоже? Я ж нормально в кадре получаюсь.  
Плимптон сняла очки и потёрла переносицу. Зажмурилась, напряжённо размышляя.  
\- О! - воскликнула она чуть погодя. - Я знаю, что.  
\- Ыы? - вопросительно проныли они оба. Сорель от рождения была перфекционисткой, а у Криса на кону стояла только начавшаяся карьера.  
\- Пайн, просто положи руку ей на зад. Не на копчик, а именно на самый бекон. Буквально на пять секунд – будьте уверены, вас заснимут. А сам чуть отстранись и улыбочку!  
Восхищённая Сорель широко открыла рот и восторженно завопила. Крис тоже слегка приободрился.  
Марта Плимптон была успешной актрисой с номинацией на «Эмми», известной в театральной среде. Крис был бы не прочь добиться хотя бы половины того, что удалось незаконнорожденной Кэррадайн.  
Разумеется, та оказалась права. На фото с премьеры Сорель смотрелась безупречно в шёлковом лиловом платье. Крис лапал её за задницу, и они выглядели такими юными, весёлыми и бесстыдными, что в это сразу верилось.

***

Когда Крис уехал на год в Англию, они с Кэррадайнами стали общаться заметно реже – его слишком захватили новые впечатления. А после окончания Беркли они с Сорель как-то незаметно отдалились друг от друга. Чем занимается Кейд, он знал только с её слов.  
Перестав общаться с Заком, Крис отчаянно хотел чем-то заполнить образовавшуюся пустоту. Так они сошлись снова – понемногу проявляя интерес друг к другу, вспоминая старое и расспрашивая о новом.  
Сорель начала сниматься на три года позже Криса – тем же манером, как это делают многие дети известных актёров. Ей досталась эпизодическая роль в сериале «Настоящие дикари», где Кит Кэррадайн играл отца-одиночку, воспитывающего пятерых сыновей. Кейда тогда же пропихнули в графичный вестерн «Дедвуд», где его отец был Неистовым Биллом Хикоком, полулегендарным героем Дикого Запада.  
Крис знал, как это происходит, на примере собственной сестры. Кейт начала с озвучки видеоигры, а затем снялась с Робертом в фильме про калифорнийский дорожный патруль, где тот снова играл сержанта Гетрара. За эту роль его любили зрители – и отцу она прекрасно удавалась.  
Папа давно хотел сняться и с Крисом в одной картине – не важно даже, какого рода. Вот так он и уломал Криса на посредственный «Субботний вечер в маленьком городке». Это было августе 2007-го, и ему пришлось полторы недели не видеть Зака... Фильм был настолько ни о чём, что Крис отказался смотреть на результат. К счастью, Роберт недолго обижался.  
Кейт категорически не понравился ее опыт, и она навсегда завязала с кино. Вышла замуж – и не за актёра, режиссёра или сценариста. Даже не за композитора, как дядя Грег! Для Криса все это было сродни предательству, так что отношения с сестрой получались не самые близкие.  
У него были новые друзья, заведённые в студенческие годы. Например, канадец Патрик Адамс. Ещё Рейд Скотт, который в основном жил в Нью-Йорке. Они вполне нормально общались с Кэррадайнами, семейством Пирзада и нравились Роберту – оба просто бредили голливудской карьерой.  
Пат в свое время закончил тот же факультет Калифорнийского, что и Сорель. Но вот с ролями ему не везло – он застрял на безнадёжно унылой стадии, которую сам Крис припоминал с содроганием. Патрик не ныл и не жаловался, но Крис же знал, каково это.  
Рейд в детстве заикался. Поэтому день, когда мать записала его в театральный кружок, стал прямо-таки судьбоносным. Он смог ухватить удачу за хвост: заимел одну из основных ролей в сериале «Во всём виноваты предки». Раньше Крису был безразличен сюжет, а вот теперь он хотел засесть и посмотреть все эпизоды – ведь Рейд там играл жениха девушки, которую воспитала гей-пара.  
Ни Кейт, ни Сорель, ни парни не знали про Куинто. Крис едва осмелился признаться самому себе, что чувствует к нему – о других не шло и речи. Но теперь он должен был переживать один всю тяжесть вины за свой позорный поступок. Иногда Крис думал, что его решение поддержала бы только Сорель, которая с детства была Макиавелли в коктейльном платье.

***

Сорель до сих пор жила на Большой Южной авеню, где Крис провёл почти все школьные годы. До универа ей было рукой подать – утром доезжала за восемь минут.  
Крис решил, что они поговорят, как взрослые люди, и припёрся к ней в Калифорнийский. Впрочем, теперь он отдавал себе отчёт, почему не хочет видеться с толпой Кэррадайнов: их профессиональные и личные достижения очень давили даже на привычного человека.  
Марту было не перещеголять: ее парнем в старшей школе был печально известный Ривер Феникс. Правда, тогда Марта была молодой и хорошенькой, а Ривер – живым.  
Кит два года назад женился снова – на красавице Хейли (на полтора десятка лет его моложе). Прямо сейчас он снимался в «Декстере», играя харизматичного федерала Ланди.  
С контрактом на все фильмы «Стар Трека» Крис уже не был таким уж лузером. Но недаром он обитал в этой среде всю свою жизнь. Крис отлично понимал, что, вскарабкавшись на вершину, удержаться на ней потом неимоверно трудно. Один неверный шаг – и ты костей не соберёшь.

***

Они сидели на скамейке в тени, под лиловой дымкой жакаранды, лениво разглядывая проходящих мимо студентов.  
\- Значит, тебе нужна ее поддержка по всем фронтам? И ты думаешь, она может завести настоящего бойфренда?  
\- Угу, - мрачно потеребил Крис бахрому на своих джинсовых шортах.  
\- А ты не пробовал, я не знаю… с ней поговорить? Как с человеком?  
Крис вытаращился, капая своим подтаявшим морожным на колени. Сорель с размаху шлёпнула себя раскрытой ладонью по лицу.  
\- Как ты вообще функционируешь, Пайн?  
\- А вдруг она, эмм. Желает семейных радостей и постоянства?  
Они еще подростками сошлись на том, что не хотят никаких младенцев, уз брака и тому подобного. Крис насмотрелся на идиллию родителей: благопристойный фасад, за которым скрывались облезлые развалины. Вечные семейные дрязги, наложенные на плодовитость Кэррадайнов, вызвали у Сорель стойкое нежелание в этом деле участвовать. Наличие Марты рядом очень стимулировало. Она была так искренне счастлива в своем свободном и нестеснённом одиночестве, что им хотелось того же.  
Сорель покачала головой:  
\- Необязательно. Она ж у тебя лет с четырнадцати была моделью и моталась, куда нужно по контракту. На твоем месте я бы так не загонялась.  
Крис сосредоточенно догрызал остатки вафельного рожка. Сейчас было самое время сказать, почему ж он так не хочет отношений. Но откуда ему знать, как отреагирует подруга? Сорель запросто могла оказаться ярой гомофобкой – Крис не припоминал, чтобы они вообще обсуждали эту тему. Да, Марта рассказывала, что в двенадцать лет влюбилась в гея, с которым играла в мюзикле. Но это была печальная история.  
\- У вас с ней секс хотя бы был? - покрутив губами, спросила Сорель.  
\- Ну… был пару раз, - вынужденно соврал Крис.  
\- Пару раз?! Если она до сих пор тебя не послала, значит, ты правда ей нравишься, - поскребла щеку ногтями Кэррадайн.  
Они поднялись на ноги. Крис отряхнул себя от крошек и сдвинул солнечные очки со лба на переносицу.  
\- Скажи потом, как всё пройдет... звездун ты наш галактический!  
Сорель отвесила ему звонкий шлепок, приложив уверенной рукой по заднице. Крис закатил глаза; то, что он однажды подержал руку на её беконе, имело очень долгоиграющие последствия.

***

Крис не мог взять в толк, почему Бо ещё не заблокировала его номер. Ведь по правде, Крис вёл себя с ней ужасно: не выказывал никакого интереса, пропадал надолго, не поддерживая связь. Они были знакомы почти год, а он ничего о Гарретт толком и не знал.  
В середине месяца они сходили вместе в ночной клуб, где двадцать минут тянули коктейли, имея не small talk, а скорей уж nano talk. Ведь смыслом этой встречи был их выход из заведения, который кто-то обязательно сфотографирует. Крис нарочно надел белую рубашку, чтоб больше выделяться в темноте.  
Бо не задавала вопросов и не пыталась развести его на содержательную беседу. Иногда Крис думал, что у неё тоже могут быть свои тайны.  
Он свински не позвал Гарретт на концерт «Radiohead», который был через неделю. Как оказалось, правильно. Билеты распродали слишком быстро, и фанаты-слоупоки находились в полном отчаянии. Один парень стоял у входа, громко выкрикивая: «ОТДРОЧУ ЗА БИЛЕТ!»  
Крис обернулся и пристально посмотрел – только потом сообразив, что предложение не должно быть ему интересно.

***

Крис всё-таки сделал домашнюю работу и постарался освоить хотя бы минимум информации о своей будущей официальной девушке.  
В прошлом году Гарретт заключила крупный контракт с «Ревлоном». Кроме нее, в команде были две голливудские Джессики – Альба и Бил. А ещё лучшая подруга, Оливия Уайлд – они стали тесно общаться со времён съемок «Туристас» в Бразилии.  
В пятнадцать лет Бо дошла до полуфинала конкурса красоты, в котором было 350 тысяч участниц из 70 стран. Крис присвистнул, когда это прочёл. В пятнадцать он любил рассиживать у кромки воды в полуснятом гидрокостюме, изображая бывалого сёрфера. Или гонять с Кейдом и Сорель на скейтах. Какое надо было иметь мужество, чтобы в таком возрасте бороться с толпой конкуренток вдали от дома и родителей, Крис даже не представлял.

***

Бо позвала его к себе, сказав, что в своей квартире ей сближаться комфортнее. Крис не возражал. При мысли о том, как это будет происходить, его подташнивало от нервов.  
По телефону у них был практически деловой разговор; Бо согласилась, что их отношения стоит попробовать перевести на новый уровень. Но, если Крис что-то понимал в людях, Гарретт было так же неловко, как и ему самому. Она повторяла одни и те же фразы – как будто ей тоже было очень страшно.  
Как ни странно, такая реакция успокаивала. По крайней мере, Крис был не один.

Треки к главе:

9 Crimes – Damien Rice  
Karma Police – Radiohead


	7. Chapter 7

Бо открыла ему дверь, и Крис заморгал от неожиданности: она была в свободных штанах и плотном спортивном бра. Ненакрашенная, с недосохшей головой — кончики прядей, спадающие на грудь, влажно слипались. Это было так непохоже на запланированное соблазнение, что Крис отвесил пачку.  
\- Да проходи ты, Господи, - со смешком сказала Гарретт. - Что, я прямо такая страшная без полного мейка?  
Крис замотал головой. Это… кажется, было совсем не то, что он подумал. Он не чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку.  
\- Ты офигенная. У меня такой чистой кожи вообще никогда не было.  
Крис невольно дрогнул ноздрями — из глубины квартиры тянуло чем-то очень вкусным.  
\- Слушай… Я не знаю, что ты любишь, но ты точно по мясу. Так что я приготовила митлоаф и салат.  
Крис знал, что недостоин нормального обращения. Ведь он был обманкой, ненастоящим гетеросексуалом, только играющим в ролевые игры. Наверное, что-то из этого отразилось у него на лице, потому что Бо приподняла его голову за подбородок.  
\- Пайн. Прекрати думать ту хрень, что ты думаешь. Да, я тебя не знаю — но очень не против узнать. Если ты мне позволишь, конечно.  
Бо взяла его за руку, потащив в ванную. Крис не знал, как это понимать: Гарретт сейчас вела себя, как... друг?  
\- Крис, серьёзно, прекращай, - ткнула его кулаком в плечо Бо. В зеркале над раковиной отражались её сведённые брови. - Наши отношения будут такими, как мы сами захотим. Просто… я подумала, что неплохо бы выложить карты на стол.  
Крис, нервничая, поднес руку к лицу. Поводил ногтями по нижним зубам.  
\- Мнн. Ладно.  
\- Всё, время подкрепиться, - слегка пнула его коленкой под зад Бо.  
Крис искренне не понимал, что происходит. Но ему всё нравилось. Хер знает почему, но с такой вот Гарретт было очень легко.

***

Крис лежал на спине, чувствуя, как кондиционированный прохладный воздух щекотно овевает горячую кожу изнутри бёдер. Само собой, они с Гарретт употребили внутрь прекрасного шираза из долины Напа. Обоим было понятно, что начать разговоры по душам без этого не получится.  
Крис был сейчас абсолютно без ничего — Бо, хихикая, заявила, что это ВРЕМЯ ГОЛОЙ ПРАВДЫ.  
Гарретт, лежащая чуть поодаль на широченной кровати, демонстрировала только гладкое стройное тело. Синий топ с эмблемой Under Armour валялся на полу поверх серой кучи штанов. Его тело реагировало: у Криса наполовину встал, ему хотелось прикосновений. У него не было вообще ничего уже много месяцев.  
\- В общем. Я знаю, зачем я тебе нужна, - заметила Бо, глядя в потолок. - В этом вашем «Парамаунт» вас не взвешивают и не обмеряют каждую неделю. Но все равно ты должен... соответствовать стандартам, так ведь? Хочешь, не хочешь — втянул живот, пошёл.  
Крис тяжело вздохнул, обозначая свое полное согласие.  
\- Пайн. А ты почему всегда такой невесёлый?  
\- У меня был очень тяжёлый разрыв, - внезапно для себя признался Крис.  
\- Вот блин… А сейчас ты как?  
\- Так себе. Половину времени всё кажется бессмысленным.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - вдруг без всякого перехода сказала Бо. - Просто, ну, знаешь? В любом качестве. Так что… я согласна притворяться на публику, если тебе не подойдет такая поломанная. Ты же, наверное, узнал от кого-то, да?  
Крис с силой поморгал, перекатился на бок и уставился на неё.  
Гарретт синхронно повернулась к нему лицом. Её нижняя губа дрожала.  
\- Я вообще не ебу, о чем ты, - нахмурился Крис.  
\- Окей. Я не могу заниматься сексом, как все нормальные люди.  
Крис поморщился от сочувствия: его диалоги с самим собой звучали очень похоже.  
\- В каком смысле не можешь?  
Он сам не понял, как его рука нашла руку Гарретт — будто они вместе смотрели ужастик.  
\- Да в прямом. У меня просто всё стискивается намертво, если пытаться туда что-то просунуть, - сердито помотала головой Бо. - Я читала, такое бывает из-за насилия. Но я ничего не могу вспомнить.  
Крис закрыл глаза — член почти касался живота, вздрагивая. Он никак не мог бы объяснить, отчего ему так хотелось трахаться, вот именно сейчас. Может, потому что безотчётно доверял ей.  
\- Да ну и что? - озвучил Крис. - Подумаешь, проблема. А если вот так?  
Он толкнул ее в плечо, побуждая лечь. А потом повернул к себе спиной. Осторожно обнял за плечи и вжался налитым членом в копчик. Крис понятия не имел, как Бо отреагирует — да и сам был неопытен. Просто не знал, что еще сделать.  
Бо сначала замерла в его руках, а потом томительно вздохнула и потёрлась о него маленькой упругой задницей. Крис бездумно потянулся и погладил, сжал в руке.  
Отторжения не было.  
Выдрать ее вот таким образом казалось отличнейшей идеей. Кажется, им обоим было надо.  
\- Фак. Мы правда будем…? - шёпотом спросила Бо.  
\- Если хочешь? У тебя же есть что-нибудь? - шепнул в ответ Крис.  
Он старательно не касался ничего неположенного, чтобы не триггерить. Но когда поднял Бо одно колено, то увидел, что её раскрытые припухшие губы внутри блестели от смазки.  
\- На, - Бо дотянулась, залезла под подушку и сунула Крису в руку необходимый стафф.  
\- Это что у тебя, пробник? - повертел он в руках крошечный тюбик, где был гель и пузырьки.  
\- Блядь, Пайн, - со смехом возмутилась Бо. - А ты у нас что, привык к промышленным масштабам?!  
\- Не. Я просто, эм, вообще. Не привык, - неловко выговорил он.  
Трогать Бо скользкими пальцами в таком интимном месте было волнующе. Он прекрасно помнил, как дразнил его Зак в самый первый раз, так что пытался делать то же самое. А ещё взял в руку ее грудь — она была небольшой, помещалась в ладонь вся целиком.  
У Бо покраснели щёки. Она кусала губы и сжималась вокруг его пальцев, глухо постанывая.  
\- Ты меня хочешь? - недоверчиво спросил Крис, ткнувшись губами в её шею, рядом с выступающим острым позвонком.  
\- Кошмарно хочу. Хотя бы один раз.  
Он надкусил уголок презерватива, сплюнул, ощутив силиконистый вкус. Раскатал мгновенно, глядя на сияющий блик, где член у него загибался кверху.  
Может, заниматься таким с ненастоящей девушкой была не лучшая идея. Но Крис уже держал свой хуй в руке, шлёпая её по заду. Видел скользкий след изнутри её бедра. Бо сумасшедше текла и этим, кажется, пропахла вся спальня.  
Он до сих пор не понимал, как толстый член может войти в это отверстие. На пробу надавив, Крис замер: тело Бо словно раскрылось, поддалось под натиском. И он каким-то непостижимым образом оказался внутри — так тесно обжатый, что не застонать было невозможно.  
Они теперь звучали в унисон: им с Бо было стыдно и хорошо. Крис чувствовал её восторг, как свой — как она дрожала, мучительно сладко сжимаясь на самом основании члена. Как решилась быть откровенной: встала на локти и колени, прогнула спину, безмолвно прося выебать.  
Крис всё время помнил про её особенность. Поэтому вошёл очень аккуратно, не елозя там нигде, крепко держа Бо за бёдра. А потом взял горстью волосы Гарретт, сжал в кулаке. Намотал светлые пряди на пальцы, оттянув назад голову, со смачными шлепками вколачивая в неё хуй.  
Опираясь на одну руку, другую Бо сунула под живот. Крис не мог потрогать, но представлял. Он бы хотел ощутить вот это тягучее, склеивающее пальцы.  
Крис понимал, что сейчас нужно продолжать делать всё то же самое, в том же темпе. И сумел продержаться до момента, когда Бо сдавленно охнула и сильно стиснула внутри член. Это было уже слишком; Крис впился зубами в собственное запястье, чтоб не заорать.  
Он рухнул на Гарретт сверху — без сил, потный и мокрый, совершенно охуевший. Бо тоже лежала, как неживая. Это напоминало животную сцепку: Крис всё ещё был в ней. Когда он привстал и всё же протащил головку на свет божий, Бо ойкнула.  
\- Извини. Но это всё-таки моё, - примирительно сказал Крис.  
\- Вот до чего ты мелочный, Пайн! - пристыдила она. - Оставил бы на память.

***

Крис стянул резинку, попутно отметив, что анал — занятие не очень-то чистое. Но его не напрягло — наверное, потому что уже долгие месяцы размышлял об этом применительно к себе.  
Если бы только хватило ума сначала подумать, а не рубить с плеча — он мог бы попробовать это с Закари. Но Крис же казался себе примером рациональности, когда вот так взял и отказался от вредных удовольствий ради будущего. Как будто сильное взаимное чувство можно встретить каждый день.  
Крис реально был дуболомом Урфина Джуса. Он же считал, что Зак — его любовник. И только потом понял, что это называлось не так.

***

Бо нравилось пить продукцию винодельни «Бонни Дун» прямо из горлышка, как и ему самому. Поэтому зубы у неё были красные, как у вурдалака.  
Одеваться они не стали, так что Гарретт валялась так, подняв одно угловатое колено. Крис, оценив виды, торжественно продекламировал:

Полуистлевшая, она, раскинув ноги,  
Подобно девке площадной…

\- Ну, отличненько! - поперхнулась Бо. - Спасибо, что не начал раньше.  
Крис немного смутился. Но сбить его было не так-то просто, так что он с новыми силами продолжил:

И солнце эту гниль палило с небосвода,  
Чтобы останки сжечь дотла…

\- Ах так? Сам ты трэш! - оскорбилась она, опустила бутылку на пол и стала мутузить Криса кулаками по спине.  
Это было даже лучше, чем секс (в каком-то смысле). Вот так делить простую и понятную близость с другим человеком (хотя не заслуживаешь вообще никакого). И то, что Крис не мог никому сказать, щекотно выкатилось ему на язык, остановившись у сомкнутых дёсен.  
\- Пайн? Ты чего подвис?  
Он сел, перекрестив ноги по-турецки, и Бо интуитивно скопировала его позу.  
Крис хотел произнести эту фразу давно. Делал это у себя в голове десятки раз. Иногда получалось шёпотом, но никогда — при ком-то.  
\- Наверное, я гей, - наконец, сказал он вслух.  
Бо сощурилась:  
\- Так, погоди. Разве это называется не би?  
Крис потёр у себя под носом. Он не раздумывал о том, как будет объяснять это человеку не в теме.  
\- Нет. По ощущениям — сравнить даже нельзя, день и ночь. Просто с женщинами я… могу, - пожал плечами Крис. Звучало не очень (учитывая, чем они занимались полчаса назад).  
\- Господи, - приложила руку к щеке Бо. - Крис, я же из кожи вон лезла, чтобы тебе понравиться. Но тебе было вообще класть! Это знаешь, просто обидно — когда у тебя показы, контракт, но парень, который действительно зацепил… Так вот, я думала: хоть бы он тогда оказался геем, что ли! Бля.  
\- Это тебя не обижает? - не глядя на Гарретт, спросил Крис. - То, что я вот такой.  
\- Ну, не знаю. А тебя мой вагинизм обижал?  
\- В смысле? - удивился Крис. - Ты ж не можешь ничего с этим поделать. Хотя наверняка уже все перепробовала.  
Бо со значением поиграла бровями: вывод напрашивался сам собой.  
\- А вот ты — всё перепробовал? - помолчав, спросила она.  
Крис сглотнул и отвернулся. Гарретт придвинулась ближе и обняла со спины, обхватив своими тонкими руками. Крис чувствовал, как она щекотно выдыхает ему в шею.  
\- Так твой разрыв — он, значит, не с девушкой. Ясно.  
\- Мне нельзя быть геем. И я не хотел им быть. Поэтому перестал с ним разговаривать.  
\- Вот так просто? Перестал?? И у вас много чего с ним было?  
\- Да всё… ну, кроме вот этого, разве что. Ну да, просто не стал отвечать на смс-ки в наш выходной. Они у меня до сих пор хранятся, все пять штук. Не могу удалить, перечитываю их всё время.  
\- Так вы ещё и коллеги, - поразилась Бо. - Ну ты даёшь... Давно не чувствовала себя девчонкой без серьезных проблем в жизни.  
Бо вроде упрекала — но прижималась к нему голым тёплым плечом и гладила по волосам. Крис сам был в шоке, но ей он сумел сказать то, что не отважился бы Сорель. Но дело в том, что Бо Гарретт понимала его куда лучше.  
Они оба были безнадёжно неправильны, и им обоим нужно было научиться как-то с этим жить.

***

Папе всегда нравились блондинки. Его самая любимая актриса, которой был увешан весь дом, была чисто натуральный блонд. А ещё Роберту, как и всякому смертному, нравилось, когда разделяют его интересы. Так что от Бо он был просто без ума.  
За короткое время Крис выяснил, что у него — ретро-девушка. Без пяти минут Твигги — нужно только накрасить нижние ресницы. Потому что она обсуждала с отцом какие-то древние журналы научной фантастики (в его кабинете были стеллажи от пола до потолка, полные такого вот хлама). С таким знанием дела затирая Роберту про НЕОБРЕЗАННЫЙ ВИНТАЖНЫЙ КРАЙ, что Крис просто диву давался.  
\- Бо, вот тут есть рассказ вашего тёзки, - начинал отец, бережно держа в руках пухлый от перелистывания старый сборник с аляповатой обложкой.  
\- Вы про Рэндала Гарретта? - с энтузиазмом отзывалась Бо. - Какой рассказ?  
\- «Лучшая политика», - отвечал Роберт. - Он совсем небольшой, но очень остроумный. Вам стоит прочесть.  
\- Так а можно я прямо сейчас? - уже вынимала «Astonding science fiction» 57-го года из его руки Бо.  
Наблюдать это было умилительно и невыносимо.  
Крис ненадолго затупил в почту, отвечая агенту по необходимости. Но за десять минут его отсутствия эти устроили в гостиной форменную оргию. Когда он вернулся, то с трудом нашёл места, куда ступать — повсюду были разложены стопками конверты с винилом. Бо бурно восторгалась свежайшим папиным приобретением — швейцарским проигрывателем Thorens.  
\- Боже, он из коры пробкового дерева, - трогала пальцем Гарретт подставку под диск. - В этом году вышел, я видела обзоры...  
\- А ничего, что я тут стою? - в конце концов спросил Крис. - Я вообще вам не мешаю??  
Роберт имел совесть покраснеть. Ну да — эти внезапные осьминожьи смены окраски при смущении у Криса были именно от него.  
\- Крис, но мы же… просто беседовали, - запротестовал он.  
\- И нашли общие точки соприкосновения, Крис, - невинно похлопала глазами Бо.  
\- Мда? Да у вас тут гектары этих общих точек, я смотрю!  
\- Никак, ты ревнуешь? - сдерживая смех, уставилась на него Гарретт. - Ну ладно, мы тогда закончим… на сегодня. Так я возьму это послушать, Роберт?  
\- И спрашивать не нужно, милая.  
\- Дурдом! - высказался Крис и вышел вон.  
Гарретт там каталась от хохота, судя по всему. Возможно, по папиным пластинкам.

***

Он сам не понял как, но привязался к ней за осень ужасно. Бо была объективно красивой, не стервозной и тонко чувствующей. В общем, идеальной девушкой… если бы Криса волновали девушки.  
Гарретт старалась держаться по-приятельски, но Крис же знал, что в самом деле ей нравится. И что Бо хотела бы целовать его в губы. Однажды она попыталась, и ему пришлось уклониться. Это было ужасно: Крис же видел, что ранит её.  
Он постоянно причинял людям боль — и не просто кому-то, а самым лучшим из них. Но Крис не знал, как перестать.  
Он думал иногда, что стоит поделиться этим всем с Сорель. Её родной дядя имел отношения длиною в жизнь с собственным сводным братом — сыном той самой Арданелль МакКул. Гомосексуальный квази-инцест, если расставлять теги. Сорель сама рассказала не так давно — будничным тоном, не подразумевающим шока и трепета. После всего, что она повидала, растя среди Кэррадайнов, крисово положение Сорель наверняка сочла бы ванилькой.  
Но он продолжал молчать, будто губы были склеены вместе пластиковой магазинной полоской с радиометкой.

***

Крис лежал на ковре с задранной рубашкой и расстёгнутыми джинсами – так можно было хотя бы как-то дышать. Дышал он чистым огнём – и никакой ласси особо помочь не мог. Было трудно поверить, что можно настолько обожраться. Но доказательством тому была Гарретт, беременная горой самосы. Её инопланетный обмен веществ позволял проделывать такое — наутро живот всё так же прилипал к спине.  
Они расположились валетом, слушая фильм про Акбара и Джодху – смотреть глаза ни у кого уже не открывались. Ополовиненные контейнеры с обрывками фольги были расставлены по всей комнате.  
Идея совместить на выходных свежий индийский фильм и индийскую еду принадлежала Крису. У него был диск, позаимствованный у Бабара, а ещё Бо помогла с доставкой — он половину этих блюд раньше не пробовал. Кто же знал, что фильм будет длиться три с половиной часа, а в пищевую кому они впадут и того раньше? По версии Гарретт, они заедали стресс: Айшвария Рай в этом кино внезапно имела карие глаза.  
У него был и свой отдельный источник переживаний. Где-то через полтора часа после начала Крис словил внезапный экспириенс. Очень накачанный торс главного героя, натёртый маслом, показывали во всех ракурсах – Ритик Рошан упражнялся с мечом. У Криса так недвусмысленно натянулась штанина, что это было не скрыть. Отвлечься удалось, только когда он припомнил: Рошан имел два больших пальца на правой руке.  
В семье Пирзада очень уважали болливудскую продукцию. Ведь до разделения Британской Индии по религиозному признаку Лахор и Бомбей были составными частями одной большой киноиндустрии. Так что Крис был на редкость просвещённым по этой части. Углядеть лишний палец так и не удалось, зато Крис успокоился и смог нормально смотреть дальше. Хоть Бо и знала про него, Крису было бы неловко, если б она заметила. Гарретт принимала его таким, как есть; а вот сам он на это был неспособен.

***

\- Пайн, - умирающим голосом сказала Бо. - Уже полночь, ты домой собираешься?  
\- Не-ееттт, - честно предупредил Крис. - Я недвижимость. Нет, ну правда. Я тебе мешаю? Прикрой тогда сверху чем-нибудь и не обращай внимания.  
\- Слишком много телодвижений.  
Нашарив где-то на полу пульт, Бо выключила фильм. Благородный Акбар только что пощадил мужа своей сестры, но лично им было глубоко все равно. Экран погас и в комнате стало темно и хорошо.  
\- А я ещё «Невесту и предубеждения» захватил. Это типа болливудская адаптация Джейн Остин. Бабар говорит, годная, - анонсировал Крис, облизывая липкие от джалеби пальцы.  
\- Ммм. Завтра посмотрим, я часов в пять с фотошута доползу.  
\- Ну, нормально. А до этого мне что делать?  
\- Попробуй в качестве сценического упражнения почувствовать себя тараканом? - прыснула Бо. - Медленно ползай, шевели щетинками, пробуй на вкус объедки.  
\- Иди в жопу, - проныл Крис – ему даже смеяться было тяжко.  
\- Мы можем обсудить такую возможность, - сексуальным тоном проговорила Гарретт.  
Он бы высыпал на неё холодный склизкий бирияни, но это тоже можно было отложить на завтра.

***

Они с Патом собирались позавтракать в новом веганском месте. У Адамса наконец-то наклевывался фильм на телевидении, и это определённо стоило обмыть шпинатным смузи. А лучше, чем-то горячим – для промозглого ноября было самое то.  
По такому случаю Крис даже прилично оделся. Хотя нет, враньё – просто хотел впечатлить Патрика прикидом от своего нового стилиста. Он нарыл Иларию Урбинати по рекомендации Хэтэуэй. Рэйчел Зои, которая одевала её саму, Крису не подошла, поскольку занималась только женщинами. Энн пришлось порасспрашивать знакомых, чтоб найти для него такой свежак.  
Природная итальянка, Урбинати с детства была одержима модой и в конце концов перебралась в Эл Эй, чтоб работать в бутике своей тёти. Недавно она открыла и свой собственный, с названием «Конфедерация».  
Крис с утра снял с вешалки голубую рубашку оттенка «барвинок». Одел твидовый пиджак и вельветовые штаны – всё сизое, уютное. Отец, встреченный в прихожей, скорчил одобрительную морду – решил, это он на свидание с Гарретт так расфуфырился.

***

Крис приехал раньше, забил столик у окна и теперь тонул в слюне, с завистью рассматривая проносимые мимо него подносы. Он уже хотел грибной крем-суп… и хрустящие тако с ломтиками авокадо поверх начинки. В общем, всё меню – вот только бы боковую молнию в желудке расстегнуть.  
Веганство нынче было модным поветрием и распространялось воздушно-капельным путём. И июле городское управление наложило бан на открытие сетевых ресторанов с фаст-фудом в Южной Калифорнии. Затея оказалась провальной – за прошедшие полгода процент пышных граждан там только возрос. Открывать веганские заведения в противовес запретам люди додумались сами. Ведь нет на свете существа более агрессивного и напористого, чем недавно обращённый веган.  
Крис узнал про «Seed» ещё в марте, подслушав разговор Куинто с его лучшим другом – Вентимилья был вегетарианцем ещё до того, как это сделалось трендом. Может, оно и глупо, но Крис хотел бывать там, где бывает Закари, есть ту же еду. Чтобы хотя бы опосредованно иметь к нему отношение.

***

Из всего окружения Патрик был самым лёгким человеком – даже пятиминутный разговор с ним по телефону сразу настраивал на позитивный лад. Крис был рад, что они знакомы. Адамс мог до сих пор торчать в своем Торонто, если б его родители не решили развестись, прожив вместе два десятка лет.  
Впрочем, развод был ещё не худшим вариантом – Крису приходилось об этом себе напоминать. У Салданы отец разбился в автокатастрофе, когда ей было девять. Случай Зака был ещё горше. Размышляя об этом, Крис понимал, что ему грех жаловаться – когда оба родителя живы, здоровы и активно поддерживают во всем. Даже мама, которая нудела поначалу, приняла его выбор и нещадно спамила подруг любыми упоминаниями Криса в медиа.  
Можно было прийти домой после длинного съемочного дня и вдоволь поныть в трубку – Гвин и Роберт знали, чем утешить. Жаль, с ними уже не было бабули Энн. Та хоть и была старушкой, но шуточки у неё оказывались самые забористые.

***

Он смотрел на давно не стриженые, высветленные солнцем пряди, обрамлявшие патово загорелое лицо. Разглядывал его яркие губы, чуть нависшую переносицу. Как-то уплывая от диалога и лениво рассуждая сам с собой – а хорош ли Адамс?  
Но тут официантка, убирая столик, уронила бокал; звон осколков мгновенно выдернул Криса из его транса.  
Чёрт побери. Кажется, он только что всерьёз раздумывал, а привлекателен ли Пат для него. Ну, приехали.  
\- ...матриарх криминального клана решает сойти с кривой дорожки и объявляет всем, что теперь они заживут честно.  
\- А? - помотал головой Крис, откусывая от цельнозернового плотного хлебца – он не въезжал, к чему это.  
\- Ты вообще меня слушаешь? - обиделся Патрик. - Или весь в грёзах о своем величии.  
\- Да какое величие, прекрати, - потёр глаза Крис. - Ну прости, отвлёкся чуть-чуть. Так о чём мы?  
\- Я тебе вообще-то сюжет своего фильма описываю.  
\- Боевик или комедия? - деловито спросил Крис.  
\- Комедия. Для боевиков я рожей не вышел, - развёл руками Адамс.  
\- Да кто тебе сказал-то?  
\- Зак. Вот он – вышел. С его бандитским фейсом только злодеев и играть.  
У Криса заложило уши. Он поднёс пальцы к шее, расстегнул рубашку. Глубоко вздохнул и сполз по спинке стула куда-то вниз.  
\- ...Закари Куинто? Ты про него говоришь?  
\- Про кого ж ещё?  
\- Вы, эээ, давно знакомы? - как можно нейтральнее спросил Крис, размешивая ложкой свой однородный крем-суп с толпой кунжутинок сбоку.  
\- Ну, лет пять наверное. Вместе барахтались на всех этих прослушиваниях, с самого начала прямо. А вы? Дружите, я так понял? Он мне как-то короткометражку с тобой показывал про лысеющего мужика. Хотя об тебя там секунд пять бьют сахарное стекло.  
Крис усердно закивал – он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Даже поправить Патрика, что это был пиккотекс. Но потом как-то удалось взять себя в руки.  
\- А как он сейчас, кстати? - поинтересовался Крис, изображая индифферентное выражение лица.  
Патрик почесал в затылке. Крис уже знал эти приколы насчёт «узнай сам», поэтому быстро добавил:  
\- Оба крутимся, сам понимаешь. У него «Герои» и эпизод в «Робоцыпе». А я юный фотон Дэйв в «Квантовом квесте».  
\- Да ничего особенно нового. Парится с озвучкой вашей новеллы – говорит, по прикидкам часов восемь получится. Давал мне первый кусочек послушать. Там про рождение Спока – Абрамс же вам эту сцену зарезал, правильно?  
\- Угу. И как тебе? - с плохо скрываемой завистью спросил Крис.  
\- Да офигенно, чувак! Куинто там и за Сарека, и за Аманду – заслушаешься. Он у нас вообще молодец. В начале года был никакущий из-за своего бывшего – ну, Зак тебе рассказывал, наверное, эту историю. А сейчас у него куча идей и проектов, глаза горят.  
Крису ужасно хотелось спрятаться под стол – но с ростом сто восемьдесят три это уже было проблематично. Так что оставалось держать покер фейс и прихлёбывать остывший суп. Он заторможенно соображал: получается, Куинто не называл его имя? И не ругал последними словами – с друзьями-то можно выражаться откровенно…  
Он увидел боковым зрением какое-то движение и обернулся, чтобы наткнуться взглядом на хозяйку заведения. Крис догадался, что это Санаэ Сузуки. Закари в своем пламенном монологе упоминал, что «Seed» держит японка, которая при помощи вегетарианской диеты излечилась чуть ли не от рака. Да и рабочего фартука на ней не было.  
\- Привет, - обратилась Санаэ к ним с Патриком. - Не видела вас тут раньше, мальчики. Как еда?  
Пат показал большие пальцы – он заказал пять блюд и все умял сам.  
\- Знаете, я раньше не особо понимал веганов, - ничуть не лукавя, сказал Крис. - Но теперь это точно станет моим любимым местом.  
Санаэ просияла и все морщинки на её лице будто бы разгладились.  
\- Слышал, Эрик? - крикнула она мужу-совладельцу, который общался с кем-то по телефону.  
\- Мэм, можно с вами сфотографироваться? - скороговоркой спросил Крис, пока была возможность. - Патрик, щёлкни на свой?  
Улыбающаяся Санаэ подошла и склонилась к нему, обняв за шею. Крис постарался сделать нормальное, расслабленное лицо – у него была парочка дежурных в запасе. Адамс навёлся на них камерой своего телефона и щёлкнул несколько раз, для надёжности.  
\- Большое спасибо, - взял Крис хозяйку за руку и почтительно поцеловал. Кругом заахали – папа оказался прав, это до сих пор был эффектный жест.  
Крис покинул ресторан, улетая оттуда, как сдунутая голова одуванчика. Ведь теперь он мог чуток потрясти Пата, если хотел узнать новости о Заке. Если повезёт, Патрик расскажет Куинто про «Seed» и, может, продемонстрирует фотопруфы. А в его фотогалерее помимо веганской еды теперь был и Крис.  
Ужасно не хотелось, чтобы Зак забывал его. Крис только сегодня понял, до чего ж это уродливое слово – бывший. Особенно, когда оно относится к тебе.

***

С конца сентября Крис каждую неделю видел Зака. В третьем сезоне «Героев», за неимением других опций. Но теперь этого было смехотворно мало — ведь Крис знал, каковы на вкус его губы. Порно с похожими моделями не могло заменить силу тех ощущений — всё было до ужаса плоско и примитивно.  
Крис помнил, как сидел с полуспущенными штанами и тупо не мог обработать мозгом очевидные факты. Холёные чуваки в категории HD меняли пять поз за три минуты, а ему было… да никак. Зак же, помнится, мог посмотреть на него с таким горячим обещанием, что Крис давил в горле стон, натягивая пониже скомканный край футболки.  
С Куинто не было даже нужды разогреваться. С ним тело разгонялось, словно Шевроле Корвет последнего поколения — меньше, чем за четыре секунды. И почему он не понимал, что это означает?

***

Незадолго до дня Благодарения Крису надо было посетить вечеринку в Шато-Мармон — обычная тусовка, казалось бы. Но он не мог спать накануне, думая только о том, что скоро увидит Куинто.  
Каждое мероприятие, где должны были присутствовать и он, и Зак, было изматывающим. Крис заранее знал, что получит свою дозу тщательно скрываемого отвращения. Нет, Зак держал себя в руках так, как ему бы в жизни не удалось; недаром же тот был нимоевским преемником, следующим Споком. Но те короткие три месяца, когда Закари открыто его обожал, боготворил, ласкал каждым жестом и словом — они позволяли почувствовать, как бесконечно далеко Криса теперь отбросило.  
Он думал, что пробыть там хотя бы два часа будет непросто; на деле это оказалось ещё тяжелей. Зак пришёл одетый совсем банально: белая сорочка, чёрный костюм. Но Крис не мог оторвать взгляда от его лица, изголодавшись морально, физически, как угодно. Он не знал, чем заглушить сильнейший импульс подойти, потрогать, вдохнуть его запах. Куинто редко пользовался парфюмом, потому что сам был лучшей композицией, где уже сбалансирована вся пирамида.  
На вечеринке была Элайза Душку, с которой Крис снимался в фильме «Бутылочный шок». Подчёркнуто сексапильная, с необычными чертами из-за албанского происхождения, она привлекала всеобщее внимание, соперничая в этом с Меган Фокс. Меган же пришла в ярко-малиновом платье, и пышные груди едва не вырывались из декольте. Загорелая и свежая, Дженьюари Джонс сияла здоровьем и красотой.  
В теории, Крис понимал, на кого он должен смотреть. Но никак не мог повернуть голову и перестать пялиться на Закари. А тот ещё переместился на софу с какой-то девушкой с хищным и острым лицом — видимо, подругой. И сидел с ней так близко, как ему нельзя было и мечтать.  
В итоге Крис надрался — до такого состояния, когда стоять ровно уже было проблемой. В таком виде он и дошёл до фотографа мероприятия на выходе из отеля — им оказался сам Лестер Коэн, именитый чувак, работавший со всей голливудской тусовкой и музыкальными лейблами.  
Двухметровая изгородь из бересклета служила подходящим фоном. Крису нужно было сосредоточиться всего на пять секунд. Но когда Куинто прислонился к нему боком и положил горячую руку на шею, его чуть не разнесло на мелкие клочки.  
Зак ведь вообще не трогал целый год, не хотел.  
Таким Крис и остался запечатлён на официальной фотографии: пьяный, с глупой улыбкой, полный надежды.

***

Крис рассматривал фотогалерею на JustJared, так и этак приглядываясь к их с Гарретт снимкам. Он в шарфе и бейсболке и Бо в шапочке с эмблемой лос-анджелесской Миссии стояли под самодельной вывеской. На обоих были красные фартуки.  
Крис явился на мероприятие в любимых стоптанных кедах, которым давно было пора на помойку. С лёгкой небритостью – Каррабино сказал, так нужно. Прозрачные короткие перчатки особенно доставляли; они ж с Гарретт раздавали пищу нуждающимся. Да ещё и на День Благодарения – красавчики, как ни посмотри. Образ получался, как и заказывали: спаситель всея галактики во фланелевой рубашке.  
Изначально от коллектива нового «Трека» туда собирались послать не его, а Салдану. К счастью, та отказалась, потому как снималась в криминальном боевике (с киллерами ее явно ассоциировал не только он). Одно было плохо – Крис опять совсем не обращал внимания на свою девушку. Но зная точно, что Куинто увидит весь этот фарс, он не мог поступить иначе. А то бы Зак решил, что ему интересен кто-то ещё.  
Крис не выдержал и погуглил, с кем Закари сидел тогда, на вечеринке GQ. Это оказалась актриса из нового вампирского шоу «Настоящая кровь». Он никогда раньше не видел эту Виолу Линн Коллинз, и с неприязнью думал, что не хочет и впредь.

***

Когда Крису было лет четырнадцать, Роберт подкинул ему почитать рассказ Азимова времён своей молодости. Там было про мальчика, который изо дня в день привычно телепортировался из дома в школу и не подозревал о существовании внешнего мира, пока не сломался портал. Тогда-то он и узрел холмы, покрытые зелёной травой; полюбовался тем, как выглядят снаружи все здания.  
Для него мораль была в том, что люди вконец разучились ходить пешком – и Крис как-то раз предпринял попытку добраться до школы сам. Идти было семьсот метров, два поворота всего. Вот только, когда он шёл по пыльной неухоженной обочине, дорога показалась ну очень долгой.  
Крис рассказывал об этом Бо, смеясь над собой-идеалистом. Они шли по Эффи стрит, вдоль платановой аллеи. С другой стороны были сплошь припаркованы машины, на которых почти лежали тяжёлые ветви пиний.  
С крыш домов свисали светодиодные гроздья – до Рождества оставалось четыре дня. В спину дул холодный зимний ветер, колыхая листья пальм, похожие на широкие ладони. Серые тучи клубились над головой, изредка сея дождём, и Бо зябко засунула руки в карманы ветровки.  
Крис поднял голову и в двух шагах от себя вдруг увидел Зака, который шёл с незнакомым парнем. Пригнув голову, потому что идти против ветра иначе и нельзя. Он был в обшарпанных кедах, трениках, куртке с капюшоном и чёрных очках. Зато другой чувак оделся не по погоде легко – в футболку и джинсы. Они поравнялись, и Крис отчётливо увидел, как молод тот пацан – на вид лет двадцать. С такой броской внешностью: точёные скулы, огромные серые глаза, он почти наверняка был моделью.  
Зак шёл, засунув руки в карманы штанов и слегка улыбаясь. Пацан же что-то рассказывал, размахивая руками.  
\- Господи, Колтон, ну кому ты говоришь? - риторически вопрошал спутника Куинто.  
Они прошли мимо, и Крис вывернул себе шею в надежде, что Закари обернётся. Но, очевидно, никто его даже не заметил. Крис так и стоял посреди улицы, глядя им вслед.  
\- Пайн, ты чего? - потрогала его за рукав Бо. - Кто это сейчас был?  
\- Мой тяжёлый разрыв, - вздохнул он. Было таким облегчением говорить хоть с кем-то откровенно.  
\- Парень с рекламы «Аберкромби»? - удивилась Бо. - Так он же… сопляк совсем.  
\- Не, другой. А сопляк с рекламы имеет на него виды.  
Крис подул на руки, чтобы согреться. Ну да. Только полный идиот мог ожидать, что Зак так и останется один.

***

На следующий день после Рождества они с Бо собирались на «Бенджамина Баттона». На утренний сеанс, чтоб народу поменьше. И Крис уже стоял в дверях, доодевая кроссовок, как вдруг с лестницы его окликнул отец.  
\- Сынок? Ты еще здесь? Слушай, а у нас такая радость! Представляешь, Кейт беременна! - сказал он, прижимая телефон к груди.  
\- Да? Ну… круто, - изобразил минимальный энтузиазм Крис. - Передай привет от меня. Всё, пап, мы так на сеанс опоздаем.  
\- Очень рада за вас, мистер Пайн, - развела руками Гарретт, улыбаясь до ушей. - Наилучшие пожелания Кейт и малышу.  
И Крису бы остановиться и подумать, чего Бо это стоило. Но, выруливая на дорогу, он мог только эгоистично радоваться: слава Богу, вопрос с внуками худо-бедно будет решён. И они не будут доставать этим меня.  
Он сообразил, что что-то не так, по внезапной звенящей тишине в салоне.  
\- Знаешь, Крис,- очень тихо сказала Гарретт. - Я что-то больше не хочу в кино.  
И в нём было зашевелилась досада — фильм обещал быть действительно интересным. Но на Бо не было лица, и она комкала в руке бумажный платок, беззвучно сглатывая. Так что Бланшетт и Питт могли подождать.  
\- А хочешь, рванём сейчас во Фриско? Пойдём на каток на Юнион-сквер, потом завалимся в дайнер? Погуляем по бульвару Марина — там сейчас здорово.  
Она посмотрела вопросительно исподлобья, но Крис не отвёл взгляда. И её лицо просветлело, будто солнце выглянуло из-за туч.  
\- Ну, ладно. Спасибо, - застенчиво улыбнулась Бо.  
Крис потянулся и обнял, насколько позволяли ремни.

***

Он явился в «Беверли Хилтон» слишком рано. Ребята из NBC только отлаживали аппаратуру, чтобы с восьми часов вечера вести прямую трансляцию с 66-й церемонии «Золотой глобус». Но Крис просто не мог усидеть дома, так не терпелось снова увидеть Закари. Ведь тот его не ненавидел (даже после всего, что Крис ему сделал). А значит, можно было попробовать объясниться. Он даже рассказал о Заке Гарретт — всё-всё, с самого начала.  
По своим каналам Бо разведала, что Колтон Хейнс, с которым тогда гулял Куинто, что-то вроде его подопечного. Тот не совершал каминг-аута, но все были в курсе из-за просочившихся в интернет фоток.

***

Что бы ни происходило у Криса в голове, внешне он выглядел вполне благополучным засранцем.  
Если кому-то было реально хреново, то это Хэтэуэй. За последние полгода она так похудела и осунулась, что прежнюю цветущую Энн было не узнать. Ведь одно дело — иметь разногласия с женихом-миллионером и подумывать о расставании. И совсем другое узнать, что Фольери — аферист самого крупного масштаба, и их совместные благотворительные фонды и движение денежных средств изучает ФБР. За то время, что велось расследование, Энн так много нервничала, что стала заядлой курильщицей.  
Однако, в плане достижений это был хороший год. Крис уже знал, что подруга номинирована как на «Золотой Глобус», так и на Оскар за лучшую женскую роль в драматическом кино. Снятый год назад фильм «Рейчел выходит замуж» пронял и зрителей, и кинокритиков. А только вышедшая «Война невест» явно была успешной в прокате.  
Но когда Крис увидел её у входа — бледную, со стрижкой пикси, ему поплохело. Золотистые крупные пайетки платья не могли скрыть, какая Энн тощая — в чем только душа держится.  
И Крис горько улыбнулся: на свете всё же был человек, который поступил со своей парой ещё хуже, чем он с Заком. Долбаный Рафаэлло Фольери, который теперь сел на четыре с половиной года.  
Когда Хэтэуэй увидела его, то кинулась на шею. Крис гладил её по этим нелепым пайеткам, прижимая к себе и баюкая. Энн только коротко вдыхала и выдыхала — с полностью накрашенным лицом ей сейчас нельзя было разреветься.  
\- Ну, как ты? - спросил Крис, гладя её тонкие пальчики с короткими ногтями.  
\- Ну… ничего уже. Терпимо, - шмыгнула носом Хэтэуэй. - Ты про «Молитвы за Бобби» слышал?  
\- Ещё как, - закивал он. - Но это ты к чему?  
\- Представляешь, в декабре мне позвонили из «Тревора». Спросили, не желаю ли я вручить премию от их организации Сигурни Уивер. Как будто я могу отказать!  
\- Да ты в этом году прямо нарасхват, - ущипнул её за плечо Крис. - А сам-то фильм ещё не видела? Как тебе этот парень — ну, который Бобби играл?  
\- Нет, жду вместе со всеми. Райан супер. Ужасно похож на Майкла в восемнадцать — я тебе как-нибудь его фотки в выпускном классе покажу.  
\- Так ты думаешь, он…? - приподнял брови Крис.  
\- Да какое мне дело? После того, как всю мою личную жизнь перетряхнули десять раз — вот даже не хочу копаться в чужой. Гей он или нет, его актёрской игры это не изменит.  
\- И то правда, - вынужден был согласиться Крис. - Ну так что, ты готова побороться с этими именитыми сучками сегодня??  
\- О, да, - сверкнула глазами Энн. - Хотя я бы ставила на Уинслет. Это как бы левел-ап от «Титаника» – залететь от ДиКаприо и помереть от вакуумного аборта.  
Крис поперхнулся смешком — раньше он под таким углом это не видел.

***

Зак пришёл точно вовремя, как и ожидалось. Куинто был по жизни пунктуален и в целом уважал чужое время и усилия. Крис нарочно не смотрел туда, где он болтал со девушкой своего друга. Но Паннетьер сама углядела его и улыбнулась во все тридцать два зуба, продемонстрировав годный «таал». Рядом Крис заметил ее мать, Лесли. Крис помахал им всем рукой и тут же снова отвёл глаза.  
Сейчас у него была конкретная задача: объявить вместе с Заком номинацию «Лучшая женская драматическая роль в кино». Отвлекаться на личное было нельзя. Он собирался дотерпеть до конца официальной церемонии и поговорить с Куинто на афтепати. Хотя от этой мысли у Криса все поджилки тряслись.  
Он вывел из себя обычно спокойную Урбинати, пока вместе подбирали прикид для этого награждения. В итоге Илария буквально швырнула ему в морду галстук-бабочку, который он отказывался надеть, со словами «Да как ты не понимаешь? Другому я и предлагать бы не стала. Такое идёт только сладким тупицам, Пайн!»  
Аргумент сработал: у горла был пристёгнут искомый аксессуар. Крис перед выходом сбрызнулся золотым кирпичиком «1 million» от Пако Рабана. Судя по отзывам, смазливым и недалёким он подходил.

***

Их номинацию выиграла Анна Пакуин.  
Взять Оскар за роль второго плана в одиннадцать лет не мог кто попало — для этого нужно было обладать охуительным талантом. Всё так и было: в любом фильме, где бы не появилась Пакуин, от её сложного и неправильного лица трудно было отвлечься. Её героини заставляли задуматься над тем, что давно воспринималось как данность. Например, после фильма про индейцев сиу Крис впервые понял, что повсеместно отмечаемый День Благодарения — жестокий и циничный фарс на уровне государства.  
А ещё о Пакуин ходили слухи. Официально она встречалась со своим партнёром по съемкам, британцем, что играл вампира Билла Комптона. Но говорили, что Анна — бисексуалка. Хотя для женщины это звучало, как пикантная особенность, а не изъян. Он хотел присмотреться к ней ближе ещё и поэтому. Чтобы понять, как вообще могут выживать в Голливуде те, что не вполне натуралы.  
Как-то, ещё в школе, Крис посмотрел антиутопический фильм «Гаттака» про общество, где восторжествовала евгеника. Главный герой был негодным в плане генов, но очень хотел быть отобранным для полётов космос. Так что использовал образцы тканей другого, изо всех сил маскируясь. Крис и не подозревал, насколько близким ему окажется сюжет.

***

Когда они с Куинто собрались выходить на сцену, их объявили, как капитана Кирка и мистера Спока. От этого стало легче: здесь они были не Крис и Зак, а топорно нарисованные персонажи из комиксов.  
Они оба с лёгкостью отбарабанили свои фразы — с положенными интонациями, в строго отрепетированных местах поворачиваясь друг к другу лицом. Хором объявили Пакуин. Анна встала и первым делом расцеловалась с бойфрендом — это ведь был успех их совместного шоу. Гибкая, в облегающем тёмно-синем платье на бретельках, она взошла на сцену. Позволила Крису поцеловать себя в щёку (от Зака никто такого не ждал).  
Уступив ей место у микрофона, они быстро ретировались за кулисы. Прошли оттуда в зал, на задние ряды. Всё внимание присутствующих было приковано к залитой светом сцене.  
Крис не смотрел туда — ведь итоги были заранее ему известны. Вместо этого он с закрытыми глазами деталь за деталью вспоминал облик Закари. Уж как ему удалось запомнить за те десять секунд, что можно было посмотреть. Волнистые уложенные пряди надо лбом, бледные розовые губы, окружённые щетиной… У Зака были ни на кого не похожие глаза; они расширялись в направлении висков. В сочетании со слегка нависшими густыми бровями это было завораживающе. Для Криса не было никого лучше — с той встречи у дверей кинотеатра Граумана восемнадцатого января.

***

Ему всё же удалось дожить до фотографий в пресс-рум. Да, их с Заком час пока не пробил, потому что «Стар Трек» ещё не вышел на экраны. Но засветиться прямо сейчас было очень нужно: им с Анной Пакуин предстояло позировать журналистам втроём.  
Крис отсмотрел весь первый сезон «Настоящей крови», где Пакуин была главной звездой. Не только потому, что он был номинирован. На страницах всех изданий авторы наперебой рассуждали о необычно метких аллегориях на гражданские права в целом, и права ЛГБТ — в частности. Чего стоило одно только выражение «выйти из гроба».  
Сутью сюжета было то, что вампиры изобрели искусственную кровь и хотели влиться в общество, быть как все обычные граждане. И год назад Крис бы не обратил на это внимания. Но сейчас он сам был из тех, кто очень хотел бы влиться.  
Они вышли под прицелы камер и встали у белой стены с логотипами. Довольная Анна бережно держала в руках увесистую статуэтку, и массивный браслет на её запястье слепил гладким металлом. Стараясь контролировать выражение лица, Крис шагнул ближе, завёл руку ей за спину. Наощупь нашёл рукав Зака.  
Когда Крис коснулся его его тёплой кожи и волосков на пальцах, всё остальное будто перестало существовать. Выкрики аккредитованных счастливчиков, обращённые к Пакуин. Вспышки, щёлканье камер, кашель и смех. Осталась только ладонь Закари, которой он касался изнутри — и тот Крису позволял. Не отвечал, но и не отнимал своей руки тоже.  
Минут через десять Пакуин закончила с интервью, и Крис нехотя оторвался от своего ужасно некорректного занятия. Вот только им велели позировать вместе. И сначала они с Куинто попринимали разные типа расслабленные позы, как два отдельных человека. А потом Зак приобнял, совершенно в свойской манере. И Крис аж скрипнул зубами, думая с напряжённо нейтральной рожей: да гори оно всё огнём. Он так чудовищно хотел еще, что не смущало, что они находятся в середине важной ежегодной церемонии. У Зака была расстёгнута нижняя пуговица на пиджаке — чтоб не замялся, когда садишься. И это было самое непристойное, что Крис видел за последнее время.  
Нагло глядя в глаза какой-то молодой журналистке с выбритой блондинистой головой, он осторожно тронул коллегу за обтянутую пиджаком спину. Осмелел и приложил всю ладонь.  
Если б Закари захотел, он мог бы отпихнуть Криса уже десять раз. Стряхнуть его руку. Сказать на ухо, что он псих, и чтоб убрал свои мерзкие конечности немедля.  
Брюки, которые подобрала Илария Урбинати, были не совсем в обтяг — а такие, посвободнее в области паха. И вот прямо сейчас Крис в полной мере это оценил. Господи, а он ещё собирался что-то ГОВОРИТЬ. Но как, когда от близости Зака его плавило до запаха палёной пластмассы, корёжило и сплющивало?

***

Когда они вывалились из пресс-рум в помещение для афтепати, Крис прямой наводкой направился к стойке, где высилась прозрачная гора бокалов с мартини. Взял по одному в каждую руку и влил в себя прямо тут же, зажевав маслянистыми оливками.  
Окружающая обстановка наводила тоску. Крису было безразлично золотое платье Меган. Плевать на Ванессу Хьюженс и Эмму Стоун. На гладкую тонированную кожу и на все их шуршащие наряды от именитых дизайнеров. Он со злобным отчаянием хотел только одного: затащить Закари Куинто в какой-нибудь особенно тёмный угол и продолжить.  
Фотограф скоро подманил рукой. Их снова принудительно снимали — на этот раз на фоне красно-серой шахматной заставки. Крис знал, что его развозит, и знал, как сделать не очень палевное выражение лица. Глаза оставались только чуть-чуть расфокусированными, а в целом вид был нормальный.  
В горле было так сухо, губы растрескались в уголках от жара. Крис прижимался к Заку плечом: уголок к уголку, до полной стыковки швов. Отклонялся немного корпусом, как учил Каррабино. Им нужны были вкусные, хорошие кадры; ради этого стоило постараться.  
Все с разной степенью искренности поздравляли Кейт Уинслет — она взяла «Глобус» сразу за роли первого и второго плана. А Крис невольно думал: сколько в этом зале вот таких? Шикарных и успешных, растерянных, нуждающихся в одном человеке вне их досягаемости.

***

Вокруг группками ходили какие-то цветные пятна в форме людей. Банкетный зал переливался огнями, но за периметром, у бассеина, была глухая чёрная темень.  
Крис попросил Куинто прийти туда — чуть попозже, когда основная часть гостей разойдётся. Он бы никогда не решился, если бы не влитый в себя виски с мартини вперемешку. Крис даже не слышал себя, когда говорил с ним. Не отдавал отчёта, как это смотрится, только старался умерять голос.  
Пока ждал, стоя между чёрных силуэтов сложенных тентов, Крис отцепил крючок на горле и отстегнул от себя ненавистную бабочку. Зажал в кулаке, рассеянно начал вынимать из петель маленькие пуговицы на сорочке. Крис был уверен: лучше всего он расскажет Заку, как соскучился, поцелуями. Крис так хотел его губ, что рот жгло и покалывало.  
Куинто появился куда позже, чем Крис ожидал. Место гостей заняли уборщики с неповоротливыми громоздкими пылесосами, утюжа каждый сантиметр напольного покрытия.  
\- Ну, вот я и здесь, - мрачно произнёс под отдалённый механический гул Закари. - Что ты хотел?  
Крис не мог поверить своей удаче. Комкая чёрный шёлк в руке, он стоял перед Заком… и не мог сформулировать ни одного связного предложения.  
\- Погоди. Что ты делаешь? - шокированно спросил тот.  
Крис застыл и вдруг со стыдом понял, что раздевается. Он умудрился расстегнуть пиджак и всю сорочку за самого пояса, а теперь выправлял полы из брюк. Зак стоял в полутора метрах от него, не делая ни шага навстречу. И Крис понял: он должен идти к нему сам.  
Подойдя, он неуклюже опустился на колени. Обхватил ноги Зака, умоляюще глядя в белеющее где-то наверху лицо.  
\- Зак. Ты прости меня, пожалуйста, - покаялся Крис. - Я дурак и трус. Мне надо было сказать тебе всё нормально. Посоветоваться...  
Он прижался щекой к чуть шершавой ткани, ластясь, чувствуя его твёрдый мускул на бедре.  
\- Пайн, давай называть всё своими именами, - невыразительно сказал Куинто. - Ты хотел отмежеваться от всей этой педерастии? Быть хорошим мальчиком с незапятнанной репутацией? Ну, так у тебя получилось. Так что давай без драматического искусства.  
Крис не нашёлся, что ответить. Всё, что приходило на ум, звучало лживо и пошло. Зак больше не хотел ему верить. Да и чего ожидать — после того, как Крис бросил его, не объяснившись даже самым дешёвым способом, в смс.  
\- Пойдём, я доведу тебя до такси, - вздохнул Куинто. - Мы тут одни остались.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - шепнул в его колени Крис, зная, что не услышит.  
Зак вздёрнул его за шкирку, как щенка. Поставил на ноги, страхуя от падения — Криса шатало. Застегнул пиджак, придав относительно вменяемый вид.  
Убитый его снисходительностью, Крис послушно добрёл до тротуара, где был аккуратно запихнут в салон. Зак пояснил, куда это нужно доставить, и ушёл, даже не оглянувшись.

Треки к главе:

Wish You Were Gay – Billie Eilish  
Hollywood – Nada Surf


	8. Chapter 8

Зак вообще не понял, как он оказался на швейцарском зеркале сайта «Getty Images». Глаза у него упрямо закрывались сами собой; давно пора было лечь в кровать. Но это не имело значения. Что было важно — так это наличие на ресурсе двух уникальных фотографий с «Золотого глобуса», которых он раньше не встречал.  
Одно фото было сделано в тот момент, когда Зак уже раскрыл конверт с именем Анны Пакуин и объявлял ее победительницей. Пайн смотрел на его рот, видимо, нечаянно отвлёкшись. Стоял невозможно близко, грудью прижимаясь к его плечу и внимательнейшим образом следил за тем, как движутся его губы. Зак был никогда не поверил, что Крис настолько потерял контроль — но неопровержимое доказательство было прямо перед ним.  
Второе фото было еще хуже. Они тогда стояли в пресс-рум, и Пайн так горячо тискал и гладил его руку, что сил на социально приемлемую маску не осталось. У Криса был потерянный в удовольствии, углублённый в себя взгляд. А сам Зак обернулся на вспышку камеры — с явным раздражением, что отвлекли. Повернув только голову, а телом все ещё закрывая Пайна, потому что не мог отойти от него даже на полшага.  
Зак тогда дико злился, что Крис может взять и сделать это. В любой момент низвести его до жалкого, пульсирующего от тоски и желания комка клеток. Просто так, потому что больше нечем развлечься. Так жадно и чувственно ласкать его ладонь, что Заку приходилось прилагать всю волю, чтобы не ответить. Он не мог позволить так собой манипулировать. Не год спустя, когда только-только восстановился.  
Внешность кукольного Кена тоже бесила; кем бы ни был крисов стилист, тот явно перестарался. Нарочито приличный костюм от Бёрберри и бабочка, атрибут подхалима. Теперь в Пайне было не разглядеть природной раздолбаинки, составлявшей суть его обаяния. Вот такими они и вышли буквально на каждом фото: мрачный, как туча, Зак и прилизанный Кристофер, делающий вид, что он трезв как стекло.  
Но в тот вечер Зак был так занят самообороной, что даже не сумел обработать новую информацию. Крис жалел. Он не был счастлив без него. Он просил прощения на коленях, преодолев стыд. И самое главное — Крис не играл с ним.  
Зак мог не тратить так бездарно шанс нормально поговорить, узнать все его мотивы. Но нет; отгородиться пафосной чушью было важнее. Сейчас Зак понимал: он был переполнен горечью, копившейся долгими месяцами. Баклажаны перед готовкой вымачивают, чтобы избавить от неё — а с человеком-то что делать?  
Но… Крис его ласкал, и это ощущалось интимно донельзя. Он был с голой грудью, когда встретил Зака у бассеина. Это было невыносимо — всё равно что дразнить голодную и грязную шавку куском требухи. Зак так испугался, что сорвётся. Он научился жить без Пайна — так неужели один вечер должен свести на нет все усилия?  
Но теперь, месяц спустя, у него горело лицо, когда припоминал свои слова. Зак только воображал себе, что он лучше, как человек. Повести себя так холодно, когда Крис просил его попробовать понять — и словами, и прикосновениями...  
Зак сдёрнул с головы наушники. Он целые часы слушал на повторе финальный трек из «Молитв за Бобби». Чистые голоса слаженно пели хором: «I need you to listen, I need you to answer».

***

Не общаясь с Крисом, Зак каждую неделю виделся с Патриком Адамсом. Тот даже понятия не имел, что невольно стал посредником между ними двумя. Порой Заку делалось неловко. Но чаще он радовался, что у них с Пайном остался этот тонкий ручеек информации, который до конца не пересыхал.  
Зак старался быть бодрым и продуктивным: бегал по утрам с Ноа, носясь с ним по холмам наперегонки. Работал над совместным проектом «Before The Door» с издательством «Archaia». Озвучивал целую аудиокнигу, которую фанаты смогут купить за символические пятнадцать баксов. Не прекращал деятельную поддержку ЛГБТ-организаций даже в трудные для себя времена.  
Но на деле он был несчастлив, одинок и жутко потерян. Ещё никогда конец отношений с кем-то не ощущался, как разверзшаяся под ногами земля, зияющий разлом на целые километры вглубь.  
Сам того не зная, Пат помогал ему не скатиться в кромешное отчаяние. От него всегда можно было услышать какие-то истории о Крисе, узнать его новости. А если сильно повезёт, увидеть и фото. Зак мог потом сколько угодно угрызаться совестью, но, когда получалось, он перекидывал всё к себе на телефон. Не чтоб мастурбировать, конечно. Всё, что он мог, это подолгу разглядывать лицо Пайна, до предела увеличив изображение на экране.

***

Когда Крис односторонне-принудительно решил, что теперь они будут только коллегами, в жизни Зака постепенно появились другие, замещающие люди. Он стал общаться с Джесси Фергюсоном, с которым познакомился на выступлении местной звезды драг-шоу. Раньше они только здоровались при встрече, но в последний год это изменилось.  
Их пытались сделать парочкой папарацци, хотя оснований для этого не было ровно никаких. Ну то есть как… Заку Джесси немного напоминал рыжего Дэрга, который нравился ему в школе. А для Фергюсона типаж Зака — высокий, худощавый брюнет, по жизни был самым привлекательным.  
\- Вот не был бы таким ёбнутым на голову, - мечтательно говорил Джесси. - Может, всё бы у нас сложилось, Куинто.  
Ёбнутым Зак считался потому, что не видел себя через пять, максимум десять лет глубоко замужним и с детьми.  
Джесси, пухлый коротышка со светло-рыжей растительностью и глазами навыкате был полностью убеждён, что неотразим. Так что Зак даже не спорил. Ясное дело, он станет сожалеть до конца своих дней, что упустил такого красавчика!  
В душе Джесс однозначно был домохозяйкой пятидесятых. Он бы с огромным удовольствием готовил завтрак для своих четверых детей а потом провожал мужа на работу поцелуем в щёку. Зак был уверен, что однажды всё так и будет.

***

Его другой приятель был полной противоположностью Фергюсона. Колтон Хейнс обладал безупречным юным телом, лицом модели с обложки... и нулевой самооценкой. Его подростковые годы были полным трэшем. Мать в четырнадцать выперла Колтона из дома, потому что не желала иметь сына-педика. Семь раз женившийся отец в конце концов совершил суицид.  
Голубоглазое чудо из Канзаса, по счастью, заметил на улице сотрудник нью-йоркского модельного агентства. Колтон был одним из шести детей в своей семье и знал, что такое трудиться. Но он не был готов к слухам и сплетням, к желанию коллег вытащить наружу грязное бельё. И, если для другого молодого гея аутинг был бы неприятным событием, то в случае Хейнса это становилось опасно для жизни. У парня было диагностированное тревожное расстройство, и резкий приступ паники реально лишал его возможности дышать.  
То, каким был Колтон, давило Заку на все кнопки сразу, вызывая желание заботиться, учить, оберегать. В двадцать один Колтон был уже глубоко травмирован. Красивый и породистый, он не видел этого сам, считая себя отбросом, недостойным ничего хорошего. Им пользовались все, кому не лень, только усугубляя это ощущение беспомощности. Колтон же тянулся к мужчинам постарше, безотчётно ища покровительства.  
Зак был ужасно рад, что Хейнс никогда не предлагал ему переспать. Для Колтона это был огромный шаг вперёд — не использовать своё тело, как единственную доступную валюту, чтобы расплатиться даже за крохи внимания. По ходу их разговоров он начинал понимать, что такое самоуважение и как вообще говорить людям «нет».  
Зак рассматривал Хейнса, как персональный челлендж. Участвовать в жизни коммьюнити можно было разными способами. Он мог помочь одному конкретному человеку советом; так почему бы и нет? Колтон в ответ излучал благодарность, как кошки излучают тепло: всей тушкой, на полную мощность.

***

Сару Полсон Зак знал, кажется, всегда, и безмерно ей восхищался.  
Будучи однажды помолвлена с мужчиной, Сара не видела никаких проблем в том, чтобы потом поменять предпочтения. Она уже пять лет жила с Черри Джонс, другой талантливой актрисой. В ответ на вопросы журналистов Сара морщила нос, говоря, что не желает приклеивать на себя никакие ярлыки. Ведь потом, чего доброго, придётся соответствовать.  
Полсон была нон-конформисткой во всём. Например, ей нравились люди постарше — в плане, на пару десятилетий. И Сара выбирала в партнёры именно таких, не трудясь ничего объяснять или доказывать окружающим.  
С начала зимы Сара казалась грустной и подавленной. Зак знал, что дела у них с Черри идут не очень. Пылкая Сара требовала абсолютной погружённости в отношения, чего Джонс ей дать не хотела или не могла.  
Первая серьёзная размолвка между ними случилась уже через год после знакомства, когда на церемонии вручения премии «Тони» Джонс поблагодарила близкую женщину, назвав её Лорой Вингфилд. Это было имя героини Полсон из спектакля «Стеклянный зверинец».  
Сара оскорбилась. Черри потом утверждала, что, произнеси она «Сара Полсон», журналисты бы забыли о её театральных достижениях, о премии, и строчили бы только про девушку.  
В принципе, Зак всё понимал. Но сама ситуация, на которую обиделась Сара, была попросту невозможна для него. Если бы Пайн, стоя перед микрофоном, решил выразить благодарность Сайлеру... Зак бы не привередничал. Он был бы счастлив даже от такого намёка.  
Однако, Сара Полсон жила уже в прогрессивном будущем. Для неё было совершенно нормально целовать Черри на официальных мероприятиях просто так, потому что захотелось. Или садиться к ней на колени.  
Она не думала о детях. Ей хотелось быть центром мироздания любимого человека, его единственным смыслом. Что ж, врать себе бесполезно: Зак бы хотел этого тоже.

***

Ему нужно было поговорить с Майло. Но тот как-то совсем пропал, отвечая по телефону коротко, отказываясь увидеться. Зак примерно догадывался, в чем дело. Если ты расстаешься со своей девушкой, не хватает только друга, который снова сохнет по бывшему.  
Даже нет, не так. Сейчас к Заку пришло осознание, что он — не лучший друг Майло Вентимильи. У Майло был Расс Кандлифф и продюсерская компания «Divide Pictures», которую они основали семь лет назад. Это Расс присутствовал на всех смешных и памятных фотографиях Майло, а вовсе не Зак.  
Когда они с Вентимильей познакомились, Зак был сражен наповал тем фактом, что узнал его лицо. Дело в том, что шестнадцатилетний Майло сыграл свою первую роль в короткометражке, где изображал гея-подростка. Так щемяще трогательно, что Зак не забыл потертый DVD «Жизнь мальчиков-2» с целующимися парнями на обложке, и его персонажа, Джейсона. Было так классно узнать, что натурал счёл не зазорным начать свою карьеру в кино вот с этого. Шестнадцать минут фильма давали надежду таким пацанам, как Джейсон — юным, боящимся всего.  
Все дальнейшее общение только доказало: Майло был очень крутым челом. Таким, на которого Зак хотел бы походить. Глубоко запрятанная ревность к Кандлиффу стала очевидна только сейчас. С этим было ничего не сделать — Майло не нуждался в нем так, как сам Зак нуждался в нём. И возможно, прямо сейчас они зависали с Рассом и думали вдвоём, как быть с Хейден и их запутанными отношениями.  
Зак же упоённо предавался рефлексии. Будь он Споком, смог бы понять в точности, что чувствует Крис; для контактного телепата это не проблема. Мог бы уйти в глубокую медитацию и не испытывать такое смятение. Но Зак был всего лишь обычным человеком. В последнее время он забывал поесть, и Гранберг, приложив ухо к его животу, весело переспрашивал: «Что-то? Давай-ка поразборчивей».  
Зак каждый день ждал знака от Пайна. Ему бы хватило одной буквы, даже запятой — только бы это было от Криса. Но когда тебя вот так отшили, вступать в контакт навряд ли захочется. Зак понимал… и всё равно продолжал проверять телефон каждые полчаса, не расставаясь с ним, даже когда шёл в душ.  
Ещё недавно ему казалось, что всё прошло и он излечился от своей неудачной влюблённости. Ну да, как же. Если быть честным с собой, Зак никогда не верил, что они с Крисом расстались насовсем. Он то и дело думал о том, как выложит Пайну всё о своих достижениях. То, что они толком не разговаривали уже двенадцать месяцев, казалось мозгу странным обстоятельством, которое не нужно принимать в расчёт.  
Когда он был один, то закрывал глаза и касался своей ладони, вспоминая, как это делал Крис. В этом было больше страсти, чем в самом кинковом сексе с другими. Зак много чего пробовал; как-то он провёл целое тело на Фаер-Айленд, участвуя в оргиях, которые с такой дотошностью описывал Ларри Крамер. Употреблял галюциногенный отвар из тропической лианы, что готовится полсуток. Но правда была в том, что от Пайна его штырило больше.

***

Третьего февраля наконец-то вышел DVD с фильмом «Бутылочный шок». Зак явился в ближайший «Уолмарт» прямо к открытию, снял диск с полки, отнёс на кассу и пулей кинулся домой. По счастью, день был не съемочный, и ему не нужно было ждать.  
Он нажимал на пробел каждые полминуты. Заку было необходимо остановить кино и пялиться на Пайна, задыхаясь от тягучего, выматывающего, непреходящего возбуждения. Согласно расписанию будущих мероприятий, они с Крисом не должны были стыковаться до 28 февраля — даты их выступления на «Вандерконе» в Сан-Франциско. Зак не представлял, как сможет выдержать столько.  
Пайн мог думать, что его извинения оставили Зака равнодушным. Но на деле его сорвало в жестокий штопор. И ладно, если бы это была только жажда физической близости… Нет, ему больше прежнего хотелось иметь Кристофера всего целиком. Даже при всем понимании, что другим человеком невозможно владеть. Что никто никому не принадлежит, целен сам по себе, бла-бла-бла.  
Зака, по сути, целыми сутками терзали голодные спазмы: он хотел видеть Криса, трогать Криса и слушать его голос. Словно жестоко недоедающий участник Миннесотского Эксперимента, он нуждался в тройном количестве пищи, только чтобы минимально восстановиться и прийти в себя.  
Зак понимал, конечно, что у Пайна с Бо Гарретт настоящие отношения (с постелью и всеми делами). Патрик как-то показывал случайный кадр, где Крис в пальто валяется на полу в прихожей, обнимая собаку. А Бо сидит рядом, хохочет и так очевидно с ним счастлива...  
Хотеть чужое было правда аморально. Но люди, которых удовлетворяет все в партнёре, не трогают за руки других. Не обнимают их за бёдра. Когда Зак вспоминал эту позу и выражение лица Пайна, его пробирал сладостный озноб.

***

Как-то субботним утром, решив добыть себе кофеина, он шёл пешком по привычному маршруту в районе Sunset Junction. Тут Зак чувствовал себя комфортно. Район Серебряного Озера был местом локального проживания геев и лесбиянок Лос-Анджелеса ещё с семидесятых. В 79-м на бульваре Санта-Моника был открыт первый магазин с тематической литературой, просуществовавший почти два десятилетия. Здесь всё хранило дух тех свободолюбивых времен, и каждая старая кафешка видела полицейские облавы и слышала цветистые проклятия в адрес сраных копов.  
Можно было зайти в любимое заведение без названия, где голубые выгоревшие от зноя буквы гласили «ЗАВТРАК ЛАНЧ 7/24». Или заглянуть в новомодную «Интеллигенцию». Но Зак шёл дальше, не останавливаясь, боясь передумать и малодушно развернуться.  
Посещать кофейню «Ламилл» на бульваре Серебряного озера у Зака не было абсолютно никаких причин. Просто напротив этого здания кое-кто жил — инфа была проверенная.  
Он собрался с духом, растворил тяжёлую стеклянную дверь. Вошёл, обведя взглядом красные стены и голубые кресла, стоящие вокруг квадратных столиков. Радостная и оживлённая публика переговаривалась, слышались взрывы смеха. По подбородку рыжей девушки тёк лопнувший яичный желток. Чёрный пухлый малыш в детском стуле увлечённо крошил на пол пончик. Вздохнув, Зак подошёл к стойке, заказав свой стандартный капучино и человеческий завтрак. Втайне надеясь, что если он будет торчать тут подольше, Пайн магическим образом появится.  
Он возился со своей едой не меньше часа. Но, когда на столе осталась только измазанная жиром и кетчупом тарелка, был вынужден встать и покинуть кафе.  
Когда Зак медленно двинулся в обратном направлении, за спиной он вдруг услышал резкий вздох. Обернувшись, в двух метрах от себя он увидел Бо Гарретт под руку с Крисом. Пайн так близко, вживую — со своим близоруко расфокусированным взглядом, обалдевший от неожиданности. Встревоженное лицо его девушки. Зак позволил себе зависнуть на полминуты в этом коллективном ступоре, глядя Кристоферу в глаза. Но потом осознал, что здесь лишний.  
У него перехватило горло. Ведь одно дело знать в теории, и совсем другое — самому быть свидетелем. Их руки были соединены. Белая футболка и синие джинсы Криса сочетались с белым платьем и синими лаковыми босоножками Бо. Помотав головой, Зак развернулся и ринулся мимо массивных скамеек с логотипом «Ламилл» и уличных столиков.  
Пайн же просто извинился, будучи в подпитии — это нормально, люди так делают.

***

Зак выдержал неделю, по сугубо логическим причинам воздерживаясь от повторного визита. Если бы он рассказал об этом Леонарду, тот бы наверняка посмеялся: уж Нимой-то был в курсе, что такое сживаться с персонажем.  
Но, вероятно, даже Спок бы не мог избавить себя себя от глупой человеческой надежды. К тому же, Зак скучал — особенно теперь, когда Пайн уже не виделся хладнокровным гадом. А что такое «скучать»? Этимологически — желание скучиться, то есть хотя бы находиться в одной и той же географической локации.  
В субботу он вышел из дома попозже, чтобы подгадать нужное время. Оделся в обыденные шорты и майку, видавшие виды кеды — он же не на прослушивание собрался. Зак жутко нервничал: ему хотелось обглодать себе ногти до самого, блядь, ногтевого ложа. Но он шёл и шёл вперёд, пока не добрался до раздражающе красного здания и не вошёл внутрь.  
Расчёт оказался верен. Крис со своей подружкой сидели за столиком в дальнем углу, снова сочетаясь идеально, как джем и арахисовая паста. Зак никогда не координировал с кем-то свои шмотки, но втайне завидовал таким парам. А Пайн уже прямо сейчас имел всё это и даже больше. Гарретт смотрела на него так, что… Зак даже злиться не мог. Только сочувствовать. Хотя, нашёл кого жалеть — Бо-то была официальной девушкой Пайна, как для прессы, так и в жизни. И это ей он сейчас что-то рассказывал (правда, при этом глядя в глаза своей яичнице).  
Зак подошёл к стойке и занял очередь за высоченным парнем с копной дредов. Он хотел выпить кофе, и он, чёрт возьми, его выпьет. А потом пойдёт назад той же дорогой, как крокодил.  
Но стоически стоять спиной, зная, что Крис — прямо за ним, не получилось. Зак обернулся. Именно в этот момент Пайн поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом. С его лицом произошло нечто неописуемое: оно словно треснуло от радостной улыбки. Крис смотрел на него, не отводя глаз. Порывисто привстал с места, вытянув вперёд дрожащие ладони, словно умоляя подождать его и не сбегать. Зак так и залип взглядом на его неоново-розовой майке.  
Чувак, что стоял перед Заком, только что унёс шесть стаканов на подставке в каждой руке, держа пакет c круассанами в зубах. Была его очередь заказывать. Зак скосил глаза на меню у своего локтя и зачитал первую попавшуюся строчку: «Что-то на подложке из чего-то с гарниром из неважно чего». И большой капучино с солёной карамелью.  
Зак почувствовал его приближение загодя и весь подобрался, прижав локти к бокам. Пайн подошёл к нему осторожно и медленно. Положил руки на стойку, шумно сглотнул — Зак это прямо услышал. Никто из них не смотрел на другого, бокового зрения пока было достаточно.  
Это было так глупо, но Зак трясся всем телом в нервном ознобе. Как будто он снова был в седьмом классе, и не знал, как заговорить с мальчиком, который нравится.  
Крисово плечо немного придвинулось, а потом ещё и ещё. Зак, замерев, ждал. Когда между ними осталось совсем мало места, Пайн выдохнул, переглатывая и дёргая кадыком. И Зак решился: чуть-чуть подался к нему и словил полноценный шок, когда их голые руки прижались друг к другу от плеча до кончиков пальцев. Контакт кожи с кожей был просто запредельным по силе ощущений.  
Вот теперь Зак прочувствовал, что Криса трясёт точно так же — асинхронно, они не попадали в ритм. Зак зажмурился, надеясь как-то пережить это и не привлекать к себе внимания.  
\- Ваш капучино, сэр. Заказ будет готов через три минуты, - любезно сообщила девушка с раскосыми зелёными глазами, ставя перед ним стакан с крышкой и трубочкой. Зак схватил стакан обеими руками и попятился к двери. Пайн остался на месте, глядя на него с неподдельным отчаянием. Зак не понимал, что происходит — ведь Крис был в «Ламилл» не один. Не мог же он вот это всё... прямо при Гарретт? Но когда он посмотрел на Бо, что так и сидела за дальним столиком, та ответила грустной, понимающей улыбкой. Подняла руку, попыталась сделать таал — но только мизинец и безымянный у нее никак не желали держаться вместе.  
Вместо капучино с карамелью Заку достался ванильный латте. Когда, на автомате пройдя целый квартал, он обнаружил это, то уже тыкался трубочкой в дно стакана, высасывая остатки. Зак не знал, куда ему теперь идти и главное, как успокоиться. Он дожил до тридцати одного года, но такая херня точно была с ним в первый раз.

***

Зак решил, что сегодня они с Ноа на прогулке будут неотразимы. День был холодный, так что он натянул на себя красные джинсы, дополнив фланелевой рубашкой в шотландскую клетку и бордовой вязаной шапкой. Это была какая-то личная фишка: в моменты душевного раздрая всегда хотелось сохранить хоть внешний фасад. Патрисия бы ещё намалевала рот поинфернальней; Зак обошёлся без таких изысков.  
Его ирландский креслодав был только из салона, где ему повычесали всё лишнее. Зак повязал цветную бандану поверх ошейника и аж залюбовался — ну не пёс, а сокровище.  
В своё время в приюте его пугали, что Ноа удушит кота, не потерпев соседства. Но Гарольд вальяжно ходил перед самой его мордой. Дразнил изо всех сил, растекаясь по диванным подлокотникам своей котомассой. И как-то до сих пор был жив.  
Сам Зак получал от пушистых детей море любви и принятия. Наверное, не каждому родителю так много доставалось. Если бы не это, Зак бы, возможно, скатился в какой-то печальный деструктив полгода назад. Тогда была позарез нужна тёплая компания, а к новому человеку он ну совсем не был готов.

***

Уже заворачивая к дому с Санборн авеню, Зак увидел их и замедлил шаг.  
Не узнать Пайна было попросту невозможно: он же, когда не следил за этим, шёл, прогибая коленки назад. Врождённая особенность связок, или типа того — из-за этого голень выбрасывалась вперёд под странным углом. Бо Гаррет с её блондинистым каскадом Зак тоже не мог ни с кем перепутать.  
Зак глубоко вздохнул, набрав побольше воздуха в грудь — не сбегать же теперь. Как в восемь лет, когда мальчишки постарше подкарауливали после уроков. Ну не нравились им заковы сросшиеся брови (и говнистый независимый характер).  
Зак двинулся навстречу, косясь на натянувшийся поводок. Эрделья сторона Ноа делала его до ужаса общительным. Это социальное животное давно облазило каждый куст и закоулок в их скучном тупичке, так что всегда радовалось новым персонажам.  
Зак попробовал оценить ситуацию объективно. Пайну с его пассией было абсолютно нечего делать на Камберленд — да здесь даже ни одной бургерной или кофейни нет, совсем глухое место. Значит…? Но кто вообще так делает?!  
Крис остановился в двух метрах от него. Опустил голову, глядя на мясистый разросшийся куст агавы. Его руки были засунуты в карманы джинсов. Пайн был просто воплощением вины: весь неловкий, зажатый. И коленки — они неумолимо прогибались, потому что их владелец сейчас очень волновался.  
\- Привет, Зак, - сказал Крис, кинув на него взгляд исподлобья.  
Он был сейчас самый обыкновенный. С заросшими щеками и подбородком (все волосинки у него росли в разные стороны).  
Зак задохнулся от нежности. Закашлялся, не ожидав такой реакции от себя.  
\- Привет, Крис.  
Даже просто произнести его имя после долгого, многомесячного не-упоминания было здорово.  
Он перевёл взгляд на крисову спутницу. Протянул ей руку, как полагается:  
\- Закари Куинто.  
\- Я знаю, знаю. Бо Гарретт, - дала пожать та свою узкую ладонь.  
Наверное, Пайн не ожидал столь цивилизованного общения между бывшим и своей девушкой. Потому что ошалело переводил взгляд с одного на другого, а потом несмело улыбнулся.  
\- Зак, - попросил он, пиная вросший в землю булыжник. - А ты… мне представишь своего друга?  
\- Конечно. Ноа Куинто, чучело и чудовище. Сокращённо чучище, - отрекомендовал питомца Зак.  
Бо фыркнула и засмеялась:  
\- Надо же. А по виду и не скажешь!  
Пайну было не отказать в хорошем вкусе: его девушка-модель была не просто ходячим стандартом подиумной красоты. Бо Гаррет была ЖИВАЯ, она искрилась и переливалась, как горный ручей — такое стоило бы ценить.  
\- Зак, слушай, а можно мне? - протянул руку Крис, не смея трогать его собаку без позволения. Он даже не склонился потрепать за холку, как обычно делали незнакомые люди в ответ на призывные телодвижения Ноа.  
\- Да. Можно, - разрешил Зак.  
Пайн попятился к выкрашенному красным бордюру, сел на вмурованную в бетон решётку водостока. Развёл колени в вылинявших ливайсах. Ноа подошёл, волоча поводок за собой, с великим тщанием обнюхал его, тыкаясь носом в джинсу. Обернулся к Заку, внимательно следя за реакцией. Зак не знал, что там выражало его лицо, но собаки чувствуют такие вещи получше людей. Ноа звонко тявкнул и встал Крису лапами на бёдра. Зак понял, что хотел этого очень долго — чтобы (некогда) близкий человек узнал его близкое животное.  
Эти без зазрения совести обнимались, вот так просто, через пять минут знакомства. Облизанное лицо Кристофера с бровями, теперь направленными вниз, выражало полный восторг. Ноа крутил хвостом, очевидно, разделяя его чувства.  
\- Ну, кто у нас хороший мальчик? Ты же слушаешься папу Зака, правда?  
Зак стоял и смотрел: с прямой спиной и убранными назад руками. Поза коммандера Спока, когда его желания становятся слишком иррациональными. Сглотнув, он встретился глазами с Бо. Так пристально рассматривать чужого парня, наверное, было нельзя.  
Она едва заметно пожала плечами и до Зака, наконец, дошло: Гарретт знала. Знала и всё равно ходила с Крисом в «Ламилл». Знала и позволила притащить себя сюда. Оценив масштаб уступок, Зак невольно зауважал эту женщину. Он вовсе не был уверен, что смог бы вот так... делиться.  
Зак пытался не пялиться, натыкаясь взглядом на ряд нагретых солнцем мусорных контейнеров, красные ёршики соседских каллистемонов и почтовый ящик на покосившейся ножке. Но он был не виноват, что Пайн со своими обтрёпанными джинсами, наглаживающий Ноа, был неодолимо привлекательным. На него невозможно было не смотреть — и вскоре всё свелось к тому, что они просто пожирали друг друга глазами, оба, безнадёжно пытаясь компенсировать год без этого.  
У Криса, как и раньше, топорщились его суккулетные уши. Знакомый до боли серебряный браслет на запястье защемил светлые волоски и не отпускал.  
Взгляд Пайна бесконечно долго обводил его лицо: губы, скулы и брови. Как будто тот через секунду всё забывал и хотел вспомнить снова. Когда же он отяжелел и сполз ниже, Заку мгновенно стало жарко. Они занимались тут непонятно чем — притом на глазах у изумлённой публики.  
Но у него не было столько силы воли, чтобы сдвинуться с места сейчас. Крис глотал слюну, с возбуждённо приоткрытым ртом пялясь на массивную пряжку ремня Зака и очевидно напряжённый пах. Его руки не прекращали гладить шерсть Ноа, ласкать его за ушами, и это был уже какой-то пиздец. Ведь хотелось опуститься на пыльную землю, встать на колени между его ног. Как-то приласкать и Пайна тоже.  
\- Ребята, нам пора, - свистнул Зак пса, похлопав по колену. - Домой, Ноа.  
\- Зааак, - натуральным образом проскулил Крис. - Можно, мы ещё тут потусим?  
У него просто не находилось слов. Это уже переходило границы всяких приличий. Может, они с Кристофером пока не могли общаться адекватно, но это точно была не проблема Бо.  
\- Нельзя. Всё, Крис, - выставил руку вперёд Зак. - Бо, было приятно повидаться, - на автомате сказал он, лишь после осознав, какое лицемерие вообще что-то вякать. Господи, да она должна его ненавидеть.  
Общими усилиями строптивые животные были растащены. Ноа потрусил рядом с ним к дому. Пайн же, поминутно оглядываясь, был уводим за руку своей подругой. Зак бы не знал этого, если б сам не оглядывался всё время.  
Он не знал, как тут быть. Наладить хотя бы приятельские отношения перед совместным промотуром, в теории, было отличной идеей. Но то, что получалось у них, на дружбу походило мало.

***

Зак проснулся от гудения телефона под подушкой, хотя время было ещё совершенно непотребным. К его удивлению, звонила Салдана.  
\- Слушай, Зак. Я понимаю, что у тебя плотное расписание. Но я тут кое-то важное узнала. Не зайдешь сегодня вечером часов после восьми? Кита нет в городе, если что. Можешь остаться.  
Зак нахмурился: её тон был таким мрачным, словно кто-то умер.  
\- Могу пораньше даже. Но ты хоть намекни, о чём речь?  
\- Это про Антона, - сказала Зои и отключилась.  
Зак не знал, что и думать; когда в июле давал интервью на панели «Терминатора», Ельчин был в полном порядке. 

***

Зои сказала Заку про свою болезнь Хашимото почти сразу — когда он увидел у неё блистер с маленькими белыми таблетками. Так он понял, что Салдана не пьёт неделями какую-нибудь гадость вроде шпинатного сока, пытаясь стать как можно худее. Нет, ей не даёт поправиться ни на грамм врождённая дисфункция щитовидной железы.  
А ещё Зои вела строгий до аскетичности образ жизни — Зак был знаком с её нутриционистом, Алехандро Юнгером. Безумно завидовала своим здоровым сёстрам: старшей, Мариэль и младшей, Сисели. Надеялась однажды взять на руки своего младенца.  
С таким диагнозом, как у неё, последнее было маловероятно.  
Видимо, когда с двадцати лет живешь с аутоимунным заболеванием, притворяясь поклонницей ЗОЖ, начинаешь замечать недостыковки и у других. Оказывается, Зак был настолько слеп и озабочен своими проблемами, что не замечал творящегося у него под носом.  
Антон был нездоров, и это тянулось уже давно. А вчера Абрамс подтвердил окончательно: Ельчин не будет появляться на фанатских конвенциях и пропустит все этапы промотура. Самое большее, на что можно было рассчитывать — это увидеть его на лос-анджелесской премьере в самом конце.  
\- Сначала он стал задыхаться после малейшей физической нагрузки. Ну, знаешь, вы все попрыгали и даже не запыхались и не вспотели. А он сидит у стенки, весь бледный и за грудь держится. Раньше так не было, я точно помню, - рассказывала Зои.  
Зак кусал губы — получается, Антон буквально выживал каждый съемочный день.  
\- А горы белковой еды, которую он в себя запихивал на каждом перерыве? При том, что сам дрищ. А ферменты горстями?  
\- Что, по-твоему, это может быть? - посмотрел на неё Зак.  
\- Почти уверена, что муковисцидоз. Причём, похоже, смешанная форма — и лёгочная, и кишечная тоже.  
\- Я не очень много об этом знаю — кроме того, что генетическое. Какие там прогнозы?  
\- Зак, в самом лучшем случае его жизнь будет короткой и не слишком мучительной, - опустила глаза Салдана.  
\- Господи, теперь я понял… - начал Зак и осёкся, поражённый своей догадкой.  
\- Понял что?  
\- Когда Антону было пятнадцать, они дружили с Кирстен Стюарт — он мне рассказывал. Ей тогда вообще было двенадцать или типа того. Так вот, Кирстен в него втрескалась — ну знаешь, первый раз в жизни. Хотела от него взаимности, а Антон ей отказал. Теперь понятно же, почему. Он-то знал про себя с детства.  
\- Ну да, такое уже в два года чётко ставится. Его родители, небось, потому в Америку и вывезли.  
\- Что с ним будет дальше? - помолчав, спросил Зак.  
\- Если лёгкие станут совсем плохи, есть шанс дотянуть до трансплантации и выиграть ещё несколько лет. Вообще, с таким живут до тридцати — ну, если не брать чудесные случаи, про которые пишут в газетах.  
\- А качество жизни?  
\- У меня у самой оно не фонтан, ты же в курсе, - устало сложилась пополам Зои, улегшись щекой на своё колено. - Но по сравнению с Антоном — вот вообще жаловаться не на что.  
Они замолчали — каждый думал о своём. Тени от пламени свечей плясали на стенах.  
Зак припомнил, что такое же бессилие он ощущал в феврале прошлого года. Тогда Терри Пратчетт решился сообщить читателям, что у него диагностирована редкая разновидность деменции. Задняя корковая атрофия, которая в сжатые сроки сделает его полуовощем, не способным даже обслуживать себя.  
Обычный человек от такого впал бы в кромешный ужас. Но Пратчетт пожертвовал миллион долларов в фонд изучения болезни Альцгеймера (его заболевание было атипичной формой). И собирался развернуть целую кампанию по нормализации эвтаназии. Ибо то, что стало пародией на жизнь разумного человека, в отдельных случаях стоило прервать.

***

\- Кстати. А ты в курсе, что у Саймона жена беременна? - припомнил позитивную новость он.  
\- Ого! - округлила рот Салдана. - И когда у неё срок? Не посреди тура хоть?  
\- Сказал, в июне, - покрутил шеей Зак.  
\- Так, ладно. Я же вижу, ты весь вечер маешься — что там у тебя такого приключилось?  
Зак почесал лоб:  
\- Тебе не понравится.  
\- Ну так и что теперь, бля? - голосом вконец задолбавшегося демона спросила Зои.  
\- Тебе краткую версию, или как? - поднял бровь Зак.  
\- Да чего уж, давай по полной. У нас сегодня девичник.  
Зак обвёл глазами гостиную. Из атрибутов девичника в наличии имелись: свечи с запахом имбирного печенья от Slatkin & Co, недоеденная веганская лазанья и пижамы диких расцветок на обоих.  
\- В общем... это насчёт Пайна.  
\- СРАНЬ ГОСПОДНЯ! - завопила Салдана. - А Я ДУМАЛА, У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ МОЗГИ!

***

\- Ты помнишь, что у тебя была опиатная ломка в чистом виде, когда он тебя бросил? - в лоб спросила Зои.  
Зак поперхнулся вздохом от точности сравнения. У него и правда сутками текли слёзы и сопли, бил крупный озноб. И можно было только лежать на кровати, скрючившись. Пережидать, когда оно пройдёт.  
\- Да. Помню.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что проблема Криса никуда не делась? И что ты получишь худшие условия сделки… образно выражаясь? Потому что он тебя так надолго лишил всего. Дал прочувствовать, как это.  
Зак уже жалел, что проговорился. Зои была безжалостной и била его наотмашь фактами — от такого было не закрыться руками.  
\- Может, ты как твой Колтон? - с опасным прищуром спросила Салдана. - На деле считаешь себя недостойным нормального партнёра? Думаешь, что заслуживаешь отстоя?  
Зак с закрытыми глазами сглатывал — сейчас она правда сделала больно.  
\- Я не знаю, будет ли у тебя такое, Зои, - в конце концов сказал он. - Но может, однажды ты тоже встретишь чувака, ради которого готова будешь сделать НЕВОЗМОЖНОЕ. Мучиться, если надо.  
\- Да Боже сохрани, - поёжилась Салдана. - Меня и в текущем чуваке всё устраивает.

***

Зак мог бы сказать, что это не совсем правда. Но он сейчас был слишком без сил, чтобы наносить душевные травмы кому-то ещё.  
Кит Бриттон каждую неделю мотался в Нью-Йорк, а когда нет, был по горло занят делами. Год назад они с Зои основали очень полезный сервис «My Fashion Database», благодаря которому модели, дизайнеры, фотографы и другие представители мира моды могли легко налаживать нужные контакты. Эта альтруистичная задумка была всем хороша — кроме того, что у Зои, по сути, больше не было бойфренда. Как актёр, тот в своё время не состоялся. А вот бизнесмен из него вышел хоть куда, и Кит с головой погрузился в кипучую деятельность.  
Но проблемы у них были и до того. По характеру парень Зои был консерватором и, мягко выражаясь, занудой. Само по себе это отнюдь не было плохо. Но для яростно свободолюбивой Салданы, которая терпеть не могла общественные стереотипы и давно укоренившиеся порядки, такой выбор был странным. Зои просто обожала пробовать новое — всегда, во всём, не боясь ошибаться.  
Впрочем, не Заку было учить других, как строить отношения.  
Своим признанием он преследовал сугубо эгоистичные цели. Зак был в курсе, что перед коном в Сан-Франциско Абрамс, Крис и Зои будут на пресс-конференции в Сеуле. И просто хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь отписал ему, что Пайн жив и здоров.

***

Как оказалось, Зак ошибался: он всё же был лучшим другом Майло Вентимильи. Это не Кандлиффу тот позвонил, когда Хейден его ожидаемо кинула. Зак всё понял, еще когда Паннетьер явилась на «Глобус» в компании собственной матери.  
Новости подействовали отрезвляюще. Он сразу перестал страдать хуйнёй и расспрашивать Зои, пришёлся ли Пайн по нраву корейским фанатам. С Крисом всё было отлично. Зак в который раз напомнил себе: у него есть Гарретт, чтоб беспокоиться и тяжело переживать эту аж двухдневную разлуку.

***

Они сидели у Зака на террассе, грея руки о чашки с горячим чаем масала. Было понятно, что Майло очень паршиво — но тот как-то держался.  
\- Знаешь, это даже удивительно, что она не нашла себе кого-то раньше, - говорил он, щурясь на ярко-оранжевый кружок заходящего солнца, чёткий, как подставка под пиво. - Наверное, хотела, чтоб меня ничем не напоминал. Этот её новый парень — он же просто гора мышц, настоящий громила. Профессиональный боксёр с мировой известностью, прикинь.  
\- Но как Паннетьер умудрилась такое откопать? - искренне удивился Зак.  
\- Так у Дженкинс была вечеринка в отеле в Беверли-Хиллс, - вздохнул Майло. - Санела сама из Боснии. У неё вечно собираются самые нетривиальные персонажи, я много об этом слышал. Просто не думал, что один такой уведёт у меня Хейден.  
\- Слушай, а ты… не жалеешь, что был с ней? Если бы знал заранее — ты бы поступил по-другому?  
\- Неа, - не раздумывая ни секунды, ответил Майло. - Ни хрена бы я по-другому не поступил. Зак, я благодарен Хейден даже за это короткое время вместе. Уж сколько она смогла мне дать.  
Он мог только понимающе кивнуть — ведь сам Зак по отношению к бывшему чувствовал то же самое.  
Даже мысленно именовать Криса «бывший» было неприятно. Но Зак заставлял себя делать это — и вслух тоже, когда делился их историей с Патриком. Важно было принимать реальность такой, как она есть, даже если это трудно.  
Зак принципиально не мутил с теми, кто был уже занят; Пайн был прекрасно об этом осведомлён. Но всё равно хотел поиметь всё и сразу. Больше всего пугало то, что Зак с нетерпением ждал, когда же Крис вернётся в Лос-Анджелес и снова будет его провоцировать.  
Он мог злиться на Зои, но та реально хотела ему добра. К сожалению, человек не всегда страстно желает того, что в самом деле для него лучше — такие уж мы тупые, нелогичные амёбы.

***

Зак был весь, как на иголках, потому что самолёт компании «Asiana», летящий рейсом Сеул — Лос-Анджелес, ещё не приземлился. До посадки осталось минут десять… хотя нет, уже девять. Телефон заиграл мелодию входящего, и Зак с удивлением понял, что это не Зои. На экране было «Джесс».  
\- Ну что тебе надо? - буркнул он вместо приветствия.  
\- Куинтоооо. Ты не представляешь, что мне обломилось, - с придыханием сказал Фергюсон.  
\- Хм, хм. Роковой брюнет в Феррари предложил руку, сердце и суррогатных детей?  
\- Ну, ты почти угадал, - не обиделся Джесси на его подколы. - Меня взяли в комедийный сериал, Зак — про три разные семьи. Божечки. Угадай, кого я буду там играть?  
\- Надеюсь, не смешного друга главной героини?  
\- Не. У меня там будет семья с мужиком, понял? И прямо в пилоте мы усыновим ребёнка.  
\- Чёрт. Да это офигенные новости! Когда приступите?  
Слушая, как тараторил Джесси, Зак отвлёкся от своего и наконец, сообразил, что эта роль значила для рыжего. Да, у Джесси пока не было бойфренда, о котором он грезил. Ему не с кем было спорить про имена будущих детей. Но сериал «Современная семья» был самым близким к тому, чего Фергюсон хотел. Как будто судьба давала ему шанс прожить это всё понарошку. Убедиться, что оно Джесси надо.  
Когда Зак повесил трубку, во входящих его ждала смс от Салданы. Зои писала:

**Эта сволочь отлежала мне всё плечо. Теперь несёт мою сумку.**

Зак издал ВОПЛЬ. Ноа, весь в непонятках насчёт странного поведения хозяина, принялся подвывать. Ему было правда жаль плеча Зои — башка у Криса весила тонну, и там наверняка остался синяк. Но как же он был рад, что Пайн снова тут, в Калифорнии.

***

Вчера посыльный из «Парамаунт» принёс ему тоненький диск в конверте и записку, набросанную от руки — благодарность лично от Джея Абрамса. На этом невесомом DVD были полгода жизни Зака, отданные «Стар Треку». Точнее, пять с половиной месяцев, когда он кошмарно недосыпал, снимаясь ещё и в «Героях». Был раздавлен своей личной неудачей с Пайном, но всё равно пахал каждый день, как и все. По столько часов, по сколько скажут.  
Исполнительные продюсеры видели сырой отснятый материал ещё в июле, и даже тогда фильм получил их полное одобрение. Но с тех пор ребята из «Industrial Light & Magic» добавили в полтора раза больше кадров со спецэффектами, чем планировали изначально. Пост-продакшен длился целых девять месяцев, что было абсолютным рекордом для всей франшизы (если не брать откровенно халтурный случай с фильмом 79-го года).  
Однако, знание фактов никак не подготовило Зака к тому, что он взорвётся от дичайшего восторга с тихим звуком «ПУФФФ» после первых минут просмотра. Как гигантский шарик попкорна, треснувший во всех местах.  
Ему понадобилось не менее получаса, чтобы потом прийти в себя. Тогда Зак заметил и недостатки.  
Из фильма выкинули рождение Спока, что было очень обидно — теперь аудиокнига будто начиналась с выдуманного фрагмента. На съемках Кирк перепрограммировал тест Кобаяши-Мару, прибегнув к помощи орионки Гайлы. В окончательной версии он устроил это всё сам, потому что был вот настолько гениален в свои годы. На самом деле, таких классных, но утраченных при монтаже сюжетных моментов было много. Но видимо, профессионалы, которые занимались фильмом, решили не включать их по каким-то веским причинам. Не перегружать внимание зрителя; уложиться в среднее время, которое человек может без напряга высидеть в кинотеатре. В любом случае то, что получилось, было великолепно.  
А ещё они с Пайном сделали вместе нечто удивительное. Благодаря им стали жить совершенно новые, молодые Кирк и Спок, влюблённые в исследование космоса. И довольно заметно — друг в друга. Как ни ужасно было это признавать, роль лейтенанта Ухуры была откровенно плоской. Ниота только выполняла роль буфера между двумя основными персонажами, чтобы они не слишком сближались.  
Зак решил, что на завтрашнем мероприятии не будет говорить об этом Зои. Она и сама всё прекрасно понимала. Кирк и Спок были старейшей парой, о которой энтузиасты писали целые книги ещё десятки лет назад. «Стар Трек» букально был фундаментом, на котором потом возникло явление фанатского фикшена. Потому что захватил людей настолько, что они не могли успокоиться, активно стремясь переписать не устраивающие их моменты.  
Лейтенант Ухура, вклинивающаяся между неразлучными товарищами и любовниками, должна была раздражать. Но Зак всё же надеялся, что Салдану воспримут позитивно.  
Зои и без того комплексовала, что не походила на шикарную Нишель Николз ни лицом, ни фигурой. На официальном фотошуте, что организовала им «Парамаунт Пикчерс», она уговорила снимающего чувака на белую юбку с большими накладными карманами — так её бёдра выглядели пошире.  
Заку хотелось посоветовать принимать себя такой, как есть. Но... неплохо было бы самому сначала вывалиться из клозета, например.

***

По сравнению с эпичным «Комик-коном» в Сан-Диего, «Вандеркон» был междусобойчиком только для своих. Но им это было и на руку. Может, Абрамс и ко уже и сняли масштабную картину с бюджетом в сто пятьдесят миллионов (больше, чем любой другой фильм этой франшизы). Но им всё еще было необходимо найти подход к простому американскому обывателю. К тем хардкорным поклонникам вселенной, которые за долгие годы крепко прикипели к Шэтнеру и не видели в роли капитана Кирка никого другого.  
Заку-то было проще; Нимой не уставал повторять в каждом интервью, что Куинто — наилучший Спок из возможных. А вот за Криса он переживал. Зои говорила, что Пайн все тринадцать часов полёта в Сеул штудировал шэтнеровскую свежую биографию «И до сих пор», вышедшую в мае. Боялся, что не будет знать каких-то важных фактов о предшественнике и опозорится перед фанатами «Трека».  
Они должны были появиться там в расширенном составе: Абрамс брал с собой не только Боба Орси, но и Брайана Бёрка, своего ближайшего сподвижника, с которым основал мега-успешную «Bad Robot Productions». Из основного состава ехали Зак, Зои и Крис — только они трое пока видели всё готовое кино целиком. Каждому из них предстояла отдельная речь и ответы на вопросы зала. Одиннадцатый фильм франшизы следовало презентовать как следует, и Джей Джей в этом на них рассчитывал.

***

Когда они с Крисом увидели друг-друга, вылезя из джипов на стоянке возле центра Москоне, то заржали оба. Они же не договаривались об этом. Но на Пайне были красные кеды и синяя рубашка, а Зак надел джемпер в красную полоску со светло-синей рубашкой поверх.  
Ну что ж, вот его дурацкая мечта и сбылась (хотя бы так).  
Зак пытался себя одёргивать. Но из-за вчерашнего просмотра и нечаянного совпадения в одежде у него было чувство, что они с Кристофером — пара. Такое приятное, жгучим теплом растекающееся в груди. Он не хотел сопротивляться этому и не мог.  
Абрамс добился, чтобы они выступали в зале Эспланада на втором этаже. Он был не самым огромным в центре Джоржа Москоне, но зато самым торжественным и пафосным.  
Пайн всю панель поминутно взглядывал на него, робко и будто просительно. Был безумно рад каждой шутке в свой адрес, которую произносил Зак. Как будто не ожидал ни поддержки, ни доброго отношения.  
Показ двухминутного нового трейлера вызвал у толпы бурю эмоций. По всеобщему мнению, Карл точно попал в образ доктора Маккоя, который создавал на экране ДеФорест Келли. Спока тоже принимали безоговорочно. А вот насчёт персонажа Криса люди бурно спорили.  
\- Слушай, этот новый Кирк… он такой, на треть самоуверенный мачо, а на две трети скользкий тип, - убеждённо говорила пожилая женщина своему спутнику.  
Зак внутренне хихикал — фанатка из старой гвардии очень верно уловила суть.  
Их панель длилась всего один академический час, и этого явно было мало. Орси сказал Абрамсу, что вчера тут было целое собрание Трекспертов, которые разбирали по косточкам концепцию фильма, высказывась откровенно. Тем не менее, сегодня их выступление было самым популярным — не иначе, матёрые фаны признали, что оно того стоит.  
Когда в конце их стали фотографировать на фоне задника с логотипом конвенции, Крис сам обнял его за плечо. Зак знал, что его руку на снимке видно не будет, поэтому завёл её Пайну за спину и погладил по мягкой фланелевой пояснице. Один раз, потому что очень хотелось. Его ответный судорожный вздох заставил сердце бухать, как молот. Смешно, но у Зака тут же запотели очки без диоптрий, которые он надел, как аксессуар.  
Он не собирался путаться с Пайном, серьёзно. Но его тело имело своё независимое мнение на этот счёт.  
Фотографы закончили. Пальцы Криса соскользнули с его плеча. По-прежнему приветливо улыбаясь публике, тот огладил Зака от лопаток до пояса джинсов.  
Это было нельзя произнести вслух. Но Зак будто говорил: **«Я так скучал по тебе»**. А Пайн отвечал: **«Да я сам чуть не рехнулся»**. Зак не мог думать. Он как будто всё время кипел на очень медленном огне, если был рядом с ним.  
Если так ощущался у вулканцев Пон Фарр, Зак полностью понимал Спока, который швырнул в сестру Чэпел миску пломикового супа. Всё вокруг раздражало, потому что было далеко не таким важным...  
\- Хочу с тобой поговорить, - шепнул ему Пайн в затылок, когда спускались со сцены. - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Зак.  
\- Ладно. Что, прямо сейчас? - полуобернулся он к Крису, наконец-то встретившись с ним взглядом (ведь хотелось всю долбаную панель).  
\- Если найдётся для меня немного времени, - облизнулся Пайн.  
Зои издала Звук Фрустрации, разозлённо глядя на обоих.  
\- Вы совсем охренели? Мы тут на публике как бы, - прошипела она.  
Зак помнил, что подруга желает добра — но мозг всё равно воспринимал Зои, только как досадную помеху.  
В кружевной белой блузке и с нюдовым мейком Салдана выглядела, как пай-девочка. Но Зак прекрасно знал, что та может навешать пиздюлей кому угодно — в гневе Зои была реально страшной. Пайн, кстати, тоже был в курсе. На совместной фотосессии в Сеуле даже в кадрах с намёком на эротику он только держал растопыренную руку рядом, не смея класть ей на задницу.  
Команда двигалась к выходу — не быстро, потому что нужно было ещё ставить автографы на свежевыпущенном мерче с эмблемой «Энтерпрайз» и их героическими рожами. Помещение понемногу начинали заполнять люди из «Диснея». Через полчаса по расписанию была презентация пиксаровского мультфильма «Вверх», что тоже выходил в мае.  
\- Джей Джей, - тронул Пайн их режиссёра за плечо. - Мы тут с Заком решили прошвырнуться по окрестностям. Ничего, если вернёмся сами?  
\- Да ради Бога, Крис, - махнул рукой тот. - Расслабляйтесь, пока можете.  
Зои напоследок выразительно на Зака посмотрела — мол, ТЫ ЧЁ ТВОРИШЬ, ИДИОТИНА. Но увы, сейчас его было таким не пронять.

***

Здание центра Москоне, названное в честь злодейски убитого мэра Сан-Франциско, занимало какие-то немеряные гектары. Зак порадовался, что одел удобную обувь. Завтра был уже последний день кона, и людиков тут роилось не меньше, чем насекомых в термитнике. Продираясь вслед за Пайном сквозь латекс, мягкий искусственный мех и кожу, Зак ощущал полную безопасность. В этой на всю катушку веселящейся толпе до них никому не было дела. Он уже хотел как бы случайно натолкнуться на Кристофера и обнять его сзади...  
Но когда перед Крисом вырос дядя размером с айсберг и попросил подписать игрушечную модель «Энтерпрайз», Зак быстро вернулся в реальность. Нет, они с Пайном всё время были на виду — а после сегодняшнего станут ещё более узнаваемы.  
\- Куда мы идём? - спросил он, крича Крису в ухо. Зак не трогал его обтянутые фланелью в катышках плечи, только смотрел.  
\- Я тут знаю один закуток, - проорал в ответ Пайн. - Только ты не теряйся, ладно?  
Зак закатил глаза. Они уже успели так ПОТЕРЯТЬСЯ, что разгребать последствия предстояло неизвестно сколько.

***

Как выяснилось, Крис был тут не первый раз. Он кратчайшим путём довёл Зака до выхода из Южного крыла. Они перешли Говард стрит и попали в Северное, где прилично поблуждали в Холле F — эскалаторы, заполненные косплейщиками, так и мелькали перед глазами. По дороге Заку с Крисом попались десятки мест, где можно поговорить… но обоим хотелось полного уединения.  
Увидев на стене указатель «Аллея 7», Пайн издал победный хрюк.  
Зак бы даже не заметил металлической двери без надписей возле кафетерия, за которой скрывался длинный коридор с техническими помещениями. Тут горели тусклые лампы, а плотное ворсистое покрытие смягчало шаги. Они дошли почти до самого конца; дальше был тупик, и стена плавно закруглялась в обратную сторону.  
Зак боялся пропустить, когда Крис начнёт говорить. В ушах шумело сильнее, чем во время морского прилива.  
\- Ф-фух, ладно, - вытер мокрые ладони о штаны Пайн. - В общем… Зак. Ты просто послушай меня, окей? Я могу выражаться коряво, но, блин. Иначе я вообще никогда не решусь.  
\- Хорошо, - облизнул пересохшие вконец губы он.  
Пайн прилип спиной к стене, прислонился к ней и ладонями.  
\- В общем. Когда мне было четырнадцать, у нас тут случилось землетрясение. Почти семибалльное, очень нехуёво так тряхануло. В Ресиде почти всё было разрушено к чертям собачьим, там был эпицентр. Ты тогда ещё жил в Питтсбурге, поэтому можешь не знать.  
Зак кивнул: о Нортриджском землетрясении он правда знал только понаслышке.  
\- Так это я к чему? В городе наступил тотальный блэкаут — все линии электропередач вырубились около пяти утра. Во многих местах треснул асфальт, обрушились дома и автострады, людей задавило обломками. В общем, стихийное бедствие, как оно есть. И вот, значит я, до усрачки перепуганный, выбегаю за папой на двор, а там… Зак, я даже сначала не понял, что я вижу. Огроменная серебристая светящаяся хрень, которая расползлась на всё небо. Наши соседи принялись набирать 911 со страху.  
Пайн перевёл дыхание, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Ну ты понял, да, что это было? Так вот… только когда я так кошмарно проебался. Только, блядь, тогда, я увидел, что ты такое для меня. Вот как этот самый Млечный Путь, который даже взглядом не охватить. Очумительная штука, которой я лишился, потому что долбодятел.  
Зак держал себя за оба запястья, крест-накрест. Как и любой, кого бросили, он фантазировал о том, что Крис однажды будет сожалеть. Ну и вот: Крис сожалел.  
Только ликование внезапно сменилось злостью. Значит, он должен удовлетвориться удачной метафорой? Вместо объяснений, почему Пайн так безжалостно прекратил с ним все личные отношения. Жгучая обида, всколыхнувшись откуда-то с самого дна, распускала свои чернильные щупальца.  
\- Я тебя послушал, - прищурясь, сказал он. - А теперь ты послушай меня. У тебя есть девушка, Крис... с которой ты спишь, вот даже не ври мне. Потому что ЭТО ты для себя выбрал. Не Млечный Путь, а мегаполис со световым загрязнением.  
Пайн не перебивал его, застыв, почти не мигая. Грызя костяшки своих пальцев, которые и так были вечно обкусаны.  
\- У нас через месяц начинается тур. У меня к тебе одна просьба: если ты ещё помнишь с тех времён что-то хорошее, дай мне возможность прийти в себя. У тебя уже есть достойный партнёр, Крис — так может, и мне пора подыскать себе кого-то подходящего?  
Он поднял глаза и увидел, как у Криса капнуло с носа. У того по лицу текли слёзы, хотя он пытался не издавать никаких звуков.  
\- Не надо. Зак, ну не надо... искать, - утёрся Пайн всей пятернёй. - Не буду я с ней больше. Я хочу только тебя.  
Зак не знал, как это вышло, но его швырнуло к Крису. С такой силой, что он впечатался в него всем телом. Прижался ноющим низом, вдавив каменно стоящий член Пайну в бедро. Их рёбра сдавили друг друга. Он слизнул соль с его пухлой верхней губы и так отчаянно засосал губы Криса, кусаясь острыми резцами, что у того выступила кровь.  
Это их ни хрена не остановило — разговаривать уже было бесполезно. Пайн развёл ноги пошире, и они бешено тёрлись друг об друга, выстанывая какие-то звуки и хрипя, как животные.  
Зак забыл всё, что он там хотел сказать. Наконец-то дорвавшись до вожделенного тела, он сжимал и тискал в ладонях сочную задницу Криса, глубоко сожалея, что на Крисе есть штаны. Целовал безудержно, терзая его рот, как не делают вменяемые люди.  
Зак не мог отважиться раздеть его — формально, они всё ещё находились на людях.  
У Пайна громко заурчал желудок; Зак знал эту его фишку тоже. Крис никогда не понимал разницы между едой и еблей. Для него всё это было жизненно важным. И сейчас Пайн был голодным до ужаса — под ремнём у него урчало, не переставая.  
Зак повалил его наземь простой подсечкой — Крис не ожидал, поэтому рухнул на ковролин.  
\- Да ты чего?! Больно же, - возмутился он.  
Зак опустился над ним на локти и колени. Лёг сверху, придавив к полу плечи Пайна.  
\- Потому что нефиг всё время дразниться… сука ты... такая.  
Ещё произнося слова, Зак уже с полузакрытыми глазами тёрся о его вздыбленную ширинку членом — застиранные джинсы у обоих были мягкими.  
Пайн обхватил ногами, прижал к себе ещё тесней, ёрзая под Заком и притираясь получше. Обнял обеими руками за шею.  
\- Господи, как же я хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал, - шепнул он сокровенное.  
Крис был весь потный, раскрасневшийся, с каплями испарины над губой. Зак прислонился щекой к его пылающей щеке. Никогда в жизни, просто обжимаясь с кем-то, он не испытывал такого ошпаривающего оголённые нервы возбуждения.  
\- Так значит… всё же создан для члена, - сказал он Крису на ухо, облизывая вспухшую и порозовевшую мочку.  
Пайн охнул, выгнулся под ним. Зак зажмурился, когда у Криса намокли от хлынувшей спермы штаны — он прилип к этому тёплому и клейкому тоже. Ловя его последнее содрогание, Зак поцеловал ярко-алый рот. Синие глаза у Кристофера смотрели туманно, бессмысленно.  
Он достиг оргазма, болезненного, как нокаут, глядя в его полное блаженства лицо. Пайн же был такой из-за него (снова, как тогда).  
Зак не собирался слезать, но его и не просили. Руки Криса медленно гладили по спине.

***

Холл F Пайн покинул, водрузив на бошку головную часть от костюма имперского штурмовика. Выходить на свет божий таким, как есть, Зак ему отсоветовал. Даже отлучился, чтобы «одолжить» эту самую голову у обедающего фаната «Звёздных Войн» и приволочь к ногам Криса. Свои очки Зак где-то потерял, но их было почти не жаль.  
Они не стали вызывать убер, как было теперь модно во Фриско. Зак видел, что Крису тоже хотелось побыть вдвоём хотя бы ещё чуть-чуть. На соседней улице нашёлся прокат автомобилей. И это был не «SIXT», «National» или «Alamo», а как нарочно — «Enterprise». Переглянувшись, они обменялись лыбами Бивиса и Баттхеда.  
Было вообще неважно, в какую там модель Зак ткнёт в каталоге — им предстояло семь часов поездки вдоль океана по шоссе Кабрильо. Закат уже красил белые стены домов, и ярко-малиновые бугенвиллеи вдоль улиц горели, как пожар.

Треки к главе: 

Mistake – Moby  
Cherry Tree – National


	9. Chapter 9

Наступила середина декабря, и Зак чувствовал откровенное облегчение. Безумный 2020-й подходил к концу. Хотя никто не обещал, что не будет ещё одной волны.  
Адамс умудрился переболеть вместе с женой и дочкой. Впрочем, двухлетняя Аврора этого даже не заметила; зато Пат и Тройен получили по полной программе — с отрубанием вкуса, обоняния и длительным валянием в кровати без сил. По счастью, заболели они не одновременно и могли поддерживать друг друга.  
У Адамсов всё кончилось благополучно — оба даже заимели антитела. Пат мог продолжать быть героическим астронавтом в своем сериале про 69-й год. Аврору теперь можно было уломать доесть овсянку, дав поиграться с пульсоксиметром.  
Самому Заку до сих пор везло. Но когда четвертого ноября он открыл новостную ленту, то оцепенел от ужаса. Свежие заголовки были о начавшемся карантине для всей съемочной группы «Не волнуйся, дорогая», включая Криса Пайна. У кого-то обнаружили ковид, приостановив работу целой команды на две недели.  
Он набрал Пайна немедленно — чтоб убедиться, что да, тот совсем не общался с той девушкой-осветителем. Несмотря на очевидную параллель с прошлым, желания шутить не было. В памяти всплывали трейлеры-холодильники на опустевших улицах Нью-Йорка, зачастившие некрологи в газетах из нескольких скупых строчек.  
Первое время Крис храбрился. Пытался поднять его на смех, когда Зак просил понюхать самый ядрёный лавандовый кондиционер для белья. Но потом узнал от Пата, что они с женой заболели с разницей в десять дней.  
Тем вечером Пайна реально прижало. Он признался, что боится сдохнуть вот таким бесславным образом. А до Зака дошло, почему Тройен не изолировалась от мужа, а неблагоразумно осталась с ним. Он бы отдал всё, чтобы быть сейчас в Палм-Спрингс. Ждать вместе с Пайном, каким бы ни был исход.  
Наверное, Крис это понял и пожалел его, потому что стал регулярно отписываться о самочувствии. Десятиминутное видео, где он поедает бекон прямо со сковородки, Зак пересматривал, наверное, раз сто. Он так хотел, чтобы Пайн остался здоровым, румяным и перемазанным подтаявшим жиром.  
На декабрь у того были назначены съемки «Старых ножей» в Лондоне. Но если раньше Зака это расстраивало, то теперь он был согласен терпеть все без звука. Лишь бы Криса миновал коварный вирус и он поехал в свою Англию.  
Никто не заговаривал об этом, но они оба помнили: что Леонард Нимой, что Антон умерли от удушья. Корона будто была новым прочтением старого сюжета, смерти от дисфункции лёгких. И Зак думал с похолодевшими руками: «Господи, да на хуй мне не упал твой каминг-аут. Ты только живи, пожалуйста.»  
В конце концов, результаты пришли отрицательные.  
Зака к тому моменту уже тошнило от нервов и двухнедельной тревоги. Но чего ожидать, когда ты прочёл всё про микротромбозы и полиорганную недостаточность? Про «долгий ковид», при котором состояние, как у Адамсов, длится год и больше... Да он чуть не обоссался от радости, когда Крис написал, что отбой. Самого Пайна же предсказуемо вырубило — тот лег спать прямо посредине дня и проснулся через пятнадцать часов.  
Всё пережитое, наверное, когда-нибудь должно было стать смешным. Ведь хохотала же Тройен, вспоминая хмуро брошенное мужем: «Вот и зачем тебе два вида джема?»  
Но Зак ещё несколько дней ходил, как оглушённый. Если подумать, это было неимоверно расточительно: мучить себя и Криса неразрешимой моральной дилеммой столько лет. За две недели вирусная форма жизни смогла то, что не удавалось никому из друзей. Зак и правда осознал, что это не важно — решится Крис на публичное признание или нет. Зак не мог без него жить. Теперь, когда обоим было за сорок, пора было принять этот упрямый факт.

***

На самом деле, Зак понял ещё до короны, что уже не будет выдвигать Пайну условий. Как и коммандер Спок, он мог назвать даже конкретную дату и время. Это было два года назад, на премьере мини-сериала «Имя мне ночь», который снимала Патти Дженкинс.  
Мероприятие проходило в Шато-Мармон, и к половине первого приглашённая публика уже вовсю обменивалась впечатлениями. Обритый наголо Зак, у которого после роли Мэнкса ещё не успели отрасти волосы, чувствовал себя не очень уютно. От природы крупные черты лица так становились гротескными, не совсем человеческими (поэтому он в своё время и подошёл на роль вулканца). Зак не полез сразу в гущу людей, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Крис получит свою дозу восторгов и объятий.  
Он смотрел на Пайна издалека — тот позировал для фото вместе с Галь Гадот и Патти. Но тут Зака тронули за рукав. Обернувшись, он увидел Гвин Гилфорд, мать Криса.  
\- Закари, добрый день, - сказала та. - Вы сейчас не очень заняты? Мы можем поговорить?  
Он кивнул, не зная, чего ожидать. Формально, Пайн познакомил их еще в 2007-м, но этим всё и ограничивалось.  
Сейчас Гвин было уже за семьдесят — её лицо, нетронутое пластикой, говорило об этом совершенно недвусмысленно.  
\- Знаете, я просто хочу сказать вам спасибо, - негромко начала миссис Пайн. - За то, что поддерживаете моего сына сегодня… и долгие годы до этого.  
Гвин вдруг взяла его за руки, и Зак близко увидел бликующие линзы её очков, ярко накрашенные губы поверх отливающих синевой имплантированных зубов.  
\- Не за что, - вежливо сказал Зак. - Но... я только бывший коллега. Криса поддерживает его девушка.  
Вспомнилась ослепительная блондинка Аннабель в чёрном бархатном платье в пол. Пайн ходил с ней на премьеру в Нью-Йорке два дня назад.  
\- Зак..., - прикрыла глаза Гвин, - если позволите назвать вас так. Мы оба знаем, кто вы ему.  
Зак помотал головой — он не понимал, что происходит.  
\- Могу только представить, как вам было трудно, - впоголоса продолжила Гвин. - Учитывая, что Крис не может…, - она опустила глаза, паузой обозначая очевидное. - Мой муж думал, наш Кристофер будет для вас только развлечением. Он и понятия не имел...  
Взгляд Гвин метнулся вбок, и тогда Зак заметил Роберта Пайна, который стоял чуть поодаль. Встретившись с ним взглядом, тот поднял руку в приветствии. Роберт был старше своей жены на пять лет — седой и наполовину лысый, он заметно горбился.  
Зак поморгал, чувствуя, как горячая влага скапливается в уголках глаз. Он никак не мог остановить свою реакцию, сквозь стеклянную линзу слёз глядя на родителей Криса. Сейчас происходило нечто невообразимое. Они не только извинялись перед ним за недоверие, но признавали частью жизни сына.  
Он посмотрел на Роберта Пайна и понял, что тому сейчас… стыдно. Тот глядел на Зака, полуотвернувшись, взглядом прося понять, почему делегировал этот нелёгкий разговор жене.  
\- Зак, вы… не оставляйте его, - стиснув его костистой старческой рукой, попросила Гвин. Зак смотрел ей в глаза и видел мольбу матери: не делай больно моему ребёнку.  
\- Я и не собирался, - склонившись к ней, вполголоса озвучил он правду.  
Зак не лукавил. Целый год после официального расставания с Майлзом он пытался переварить мысль, что других уже не будет. Никаких выходов в свет со своей парой, званых обедов и шумных вечеринок в общем доме. Потому что его угораздило связать себя отношениями с человеком, для которого это всё невозможно. Пускай даже за целый год у них с Крисом не было никакого интима — Зак выкарабкивался из своей депрессии. И у Пайна снова была девушка для прессы; это не меняло НИ ЧЕР ТА.  
Гвин благодарно улыбнулась, погладив его кисть, и Заку вдруг до смерти захотелось знать одну вещь.  
\- Скажите, а когда… когда вы поняли?  
\- О, это просто, - подняла брови та. - Была одна совместная фотография. Вы, может быть, помните — 2011 год, вот в этом самом помещении. Вечеринка журнала GQ.  
\- Конечно, помню, - признал Зак.  
Кроме них с Пайном, на этой вечеринке были Антон и Джон, поэтому вести себя приходилось благоразумно и осмотрительно. Через два месяца начинались съемки второго Трека, а Зак вообще официально встречался с Гроффом. Они с Пайном правда старались лишний раз даже не смотреть друг на друга. Но никакими силами нельзя было замаскировать чудовищно явную близость между ними.  
Вспышка камеры застала их в момент, когда оба ослабили контроль, слишком увлечённые друг другом. Бокалы шампанского, пачка «American Spirit» на столе — всё было позабыто. Колено Криса упиралось Заку в бедро, а сам он почти обнимал Пайна, едва успев отпрянуть для кадра. Кристофер только что отдёрнул ладонь от его груди, неловко скрючив пальцы.  
Они сидели, сдвинув поближе тяжёлые кресла, голова к голове, и выражение лиц просто не поддавалось описанию. Теперь Зак уже мог сформулировать: так выглядит самый высокий градус возбуждения, который порождается только любовью.

***

Он стоял в маленьком закутке перед запасным выходом, отгороженным от зала тяжёлой занавесью. Зак уже начал отходить от этого разговора и думал найти Пайна… но Пайн нашёл его сам. Правда, не совсем тот, что нужно. Отец Криса, оказывается, не покинул мероприятие вместе с женой. Отодвинув складки винно-красной портьеры, тот подошёл к нему.  
\- Закари. Вы уж простите меня, не хотел говорить при Гвин, - ссутулился тот ещё больше.  
\- Ничего. Я вас слушаю, мистер Пайн.  
\- Ты… много лучше меня, Зак, - упёр язык в щёку Пайн-старший. - Не бросил моего сына, хотя тебе так было бы... удобней. Я, знаешь, следил всё это время. Читал про тебя в прессе — с кем ты, что. Уж думал, осядешь, заведешь парочку детей — сейчас для вас это не проблема.  
Зак поморщился. Он и правда ляпнул про детей в одном интервью — но только, чтобы уязвить Пайна. Заставить его мучиться от мысли, что он хочет быть навсегда привязан к кому-то другому. Представить Майлза с младенцем было смехотворно: тот был зациклен только на себе. Нуждался в том, чтобы партнёр лелеял, баловал без конца. Но Крис-то не жил с ним и этого не знал.  
\- Не думал, что для вас так важна моя персона, - выразил вслух удивление Зак.  
\- Кто, думаешь, дал ему совет порвать с тобой? - убито проговорил Роберт. - Крис мне этого не простил по сию пору.  
Зак нахмурился. Пайну на тот момент было двадцать восемь — в таком возрасте уже давно принимают свои решения относительно всего.  
\- По совести, меня вовсе не стоило слушать, - махнул рукой Роберт.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Зак, Зак… Ладно, сейчас поймёшь. Когда был молод, я влюбился без памяти. Взаимно. Сьюзан — в кино её звали Тьюсдей, тоже была актрисой, безумно популярной в те времена. Её вожделели все, кто встречал хотя бы раз. А она отдала благосклонность мне.  
Пайн-старший зажмурился, как от боли — и Зак приготовился выслушать семейную драму, короткое изложение которой слышал от Криса.  
\- Тьюсдей… у неё была тяжелая жизнь, - продолжил Роберт. - Снималась в рекламе с пяти лет, когда умер отец, и с её доходов кормилась вся семья. К двенадцати она уже крепко пила. Была очень неразборчива с мужчинами. Одним словом… я думал, моя любимая не могла быть хорошей женой, матерью. Репутация у неё была — оторви да выброси. Ну, вот я и… - Пайн прервался, ему не хватало дыхания договорить.  
Зак только кивнул; он знал, что сделал Роберт Пайн дальше. Он и сам пытался проделать такое аж дважды: найти хорошего человека, построить с ним здоровые, длительные отношения.  
\- Сорок лет, Зак. Сорок лет мы живём с Гвин, а я всё тоскую о другой, - скомкал крисов отец ярко-красный пуловер на груди. - В девяностых было решился уйти из семьи. Тьюсдей жила в Нью-Йорке с третьим мужем, скрипачом — тот всё равно был вечно на гастролях. Остался… Сначала ради дочки с сыном, а после из одного малодушия.  
Зак потёр раскрытой ладонью рот — жалко старика было до ужаса. Платить за свою ошибку всей жизнью никто бы не хотел.  
\- Год назад она переехала сюда, купила дом в Голливудских Холмах. Закари, ей семьдесят шесть, а осанка, как у королевы. Лицо, фигура — моя девочка всё себе сделала по высшему разряду. Дети выросли, мужа нет, и другой бы на моём месте, Господи Боже мой… А я могу только смотреть издалека, украдкой. Сбежав от своей правильной, хорошей семьи.  
Зак облизнул сухие губы. Ведь таким могло быть его собственное будущее. И пусть с точки зрения общества Зак похерил возможность жить полноценно и счастливо; вариант Роберта всё равно был куда хуже.

***

Год, когда планету накрыла пандемия, пролетел просто в мгновение ока.  
Казалось, еще вчера был январь, и они с Пайном валялись на ковре. Запоем смотрели «Бриджертонов», которых Нетфликс выкинул в сеть не так давно. Зак негодовал: в первом же трейлере была гей-сцена, но это снова оказался квирбейтинг. Дафна со своим герцогом упоённо еблись на всех поверхностях в родовом замке, но ничего откровенного про двух мужчин так и не показали.  
Кристофер стоически терпел его ворчание, но на седьмом эпизоде нажал на паузу. Генри Грэнвилл разъяснял натуральному приятелю, каково иметь другую ориентацию в викторианском обществе. При этом глядя на возлюбленного, лорда Уизерби, который напоказ флиртовал с дамами.  
\- Нет, ты видишь, Зак? И у них та же херня, - цыкнул языком Крис.  
До Лито Родригеса в «Восьмом чувстве» Пайн почему-то считал, что их экзистенциальный тупик уникален. Пока сёстры Вачовски не показали конкретно его случай: играющего всяких мачо актёра, который преданно любит только одного мужчину.  
Крис включил воспроизведение снова. Грэнвилл говорил: «Вы и представить не можете, что такое находиться в одном помещении с тем, без кого ты не можешь жить, и чувствовать, будто вас разделяют океаны.»  
\- А вот я, блядь, могу, - с чувством сказал Пайн.  
Зак уткнулся подбородком ему твёрдое плечо. Он мог привыкнуть к тому, что их разделяет — лишь бы Крис всё так же хотел к нему.

***

Зак сидел в гостиной с зашторенными окнами, щурясь на сине-лиловую полосу с логотипом HBO Max. Он собирался заняться тем, что давно входило в топ простых удовольствий: смотреть новое кино с Пайном. До сего момента 1984 год ассоциировался у него только со смертью отца… окей, может, еще с выпуском первого компьютера «Макинтош». Но можно было попробовать это изменить.  
Сканк уже давно занял своё законное место у правого бока и пригрелся там. Ривер прыгал, крутя хвостом, прямо перед экраном — он помещался в светящийся прямоугольник целиком и был лучше любой заставки.  
Невольно сравнивая своих животных, Зак особенно остро ощущал, что время Сканка уходит. Да, метисы жили дольше, чем представители чистых пород. Но собакен, как-никак, разменял второй десяток. Тот уже ворчал, будучи потревожен, очень по-стариковски. Лишился двух зубов. Зак делал, что мог — уменьшал порции сообразно обмену веществ, не давал ему залёживаться. Но… при благоприятном стечении обстоятельств Сканк будет с ним ещё лет пять. А потом придётся пройти через то же, что с Ноа.

***

Зак был со своим первым питомцем до конца жизни, как и намеревался.  
Он завел ему свою страничку в фейсбуке еще в 2011-м, шутки ради. А два года спустя повесил там фото Криса, выгуливающего Ноа. Уж таков был уровень откровенности, который Зак мог себе позволить: фото любимого человека в аккаунте пса.  
Дальше там все шло по нисходящей.  
Кошмарным летом 2013 Крис не сдержал данного ему обещания выйти из шкафа. Зак, следуя одному из пошлейших штампов в коммьюнити, сошёлся с юным манекенщиком. Двадцать шестого августа на странице Ноа тоже появилась запись. Тот поздравлял друга папы Зака, Криса Пайна, с днем рождения.  
Зак даже не надеялся, что Крис когда-либо этот пост увидит. Годы спустя Пайн рассказал, что увидел — и взвыл от сочетания заботы и жестокости.  
Записи на странице Ноа кончались его смертью в апреле 2017-го. В тот год Зак всё ещё был с Майлзом.  
Это потом эпитафию Ноа в инстаграме прочло почти сто тысяч человек — но самый важный из всех связался с ним первым. Крис не знал наверняка — он позвонил просто по наитию. И это с ним Зак рыдал, не стесняясь, прижав мокрый телефон с горящему уху.

***

За три с половиной года, что прошло с выхода первой «Чудо-женщины», Зак успел подзабыть, о чем там идет речь. Поэтому загодя пересмотрел — и все теперь виделось иначе. В 2017 он не мог нормально общаться с Крисом и не знал почти ничего о возлюбившем его режиссёре, Патти Дженкинс. А сейчас все детали, которыми Пайн просто завалил позже, выстраивались в протяжённый осмысленный паззл.  
Стив Тревор, пилот, был не выдуманной для сюжета фигурой — отец Патти, капитан ВВС, погиб на военных учениях НАТО, когда ей было семь лет. Галь не была только лишь длинноногой и фотогеничной мисс Израиль-2004 (Зак ревновал, несмотря на её статус замужней). Гадот бегала, карабкалась по стенам, каталась по земле и делала всё, что положено в экшен-муви, будучи на пятом месяце. Из всего, что Зак знал о беременности — от Тройен, и еще раньше от Зои, выходило, что она и есть супергероиня. Но по-другому и быть не могло: Галь была правнучкой Абрахама Вайса из закарпатского городка Мукачево. Одного из немногих членов зондеркоманды лагеря Аушвиц, сумевших не сойти с ума и не вздёрнуться от того, что вели на смерть таких же евреев, как сами.  
Умница и красавица Галь по своей сути была кремень — как результат жесточайшего генетического отбора из всех возможных. Пайн уважал ее безмерно. Благодаря режиссёрскому видению Патти, миловались они в кадре не особо графично — вот за это Зак был благодарен.  
Он хотел бы знать, что говорила Крису Патти Дженкинс, чтобы добиться такого выражения лица, как в сцене взрыва самолёта вместе с собой. Но безусловно восхищался тем, как она сумела проработать то, что не могла изменить — он ведь и сам всю жизнь пытался.  
Это ведь Дженкинс сняла «Монстра», за который Шарлиз Тэрон получила награду Киноакадемии. Настолько бесстрашный человек был вполне готов встретиться лицом к лицу со своей самой сильной травмой и выстоять. Заку оставалось только завидовать молча.

***

Он посмотрел «Чудо-женщину 1984» раньше выхода в кинотеатрах, и уже мог гарантировать появление ядовитых рецензий к Рождеству.  
Начало фильма было очень динамичным — Пайн говорил, что девочка, игравшая маленькую Диану, не позволила дублёрам отыграть за неё ни одной сцены. Но дальше начиналось бессмысленное мельтешение. Картонный главный злодей, сияющие прикиды Галь и перевоплощения Кирстен Уиг — всё это было для Зака как-то… мимо. Правда, он улыбнулся, увидев в финальной сцене сразу несколько персонажей из крисовой фотогалереи в телефоне. В качестве камео Патти вставила туда Ярона Версано и их с Галь двух дочерей. Младшая, Майя могла гордиться — она упоминалась в титрах ещё до своего рождения.  
В общем, фильм оказался проходной. Но вот линия про Диану и её бойфренда застряла у Зака в голове, как самая глубокая заноза. Если откровенно, сам бы он скорее послал к чёрту всё человечество, а не отвернулся и ушёл, как Диана. Наверное, потому что челлендж «отказаться от Криса Пайна ради психического здоровья, добра и справедливости» Зак с треском провалил. А видит Бог, он перепробовал всё.  
Зак мог медитировать дважды в день: после пробуждения и в полдень. Не вкушать мёртвую плоть, питаясь тахиной, хумусом и солнечным светом. Довести своё сорокатрёхлетнее тело йогой и пилатесом до совершенства, которым не обладал и в молодые годы. Не врать, не завидовать, не прелюбодействовать.  
Бесполезно.  
Когда падал духом, он думал, что можно уехать подальше. Ну вот, хоть на Аляску, завести маламута (чуть побольше, чем Ривер, но в целом похожего). Писать там мрачные сценарии, чтоб по ним потом снимали независимое кино.  
И всё бы ничего, но Зак был уверен: однажды полярную ночь прорежет свет фар, и Кристофер спрыгнет со снегохода. Красивый, как сука, даже с красным носом и заиндевевшей бородой. Такой мужественный, что Джека Лондона потянуло бы блевать. И все благие намерения снова пойдут прахом.

***

Заку было уже не двадцать пять, чтобы списывать их ситуацию на безудержную страсть. Секс не перестал волновать — просто естественным образом отъехал с позиции первого приоритета. Потому-то диалог Дианы с её пилотом так врезался в память. Имея шикарный выбор, Зак тоже не хотел какого-то там безупречного бойфренда. Он хотел Кристофера Уайтлоу Пайна, со всеми его недостатками, комплексами и заморочками.  
С прыщами (которые Крис ненавидел так же сильно, как таящихся в кустах папарацци).  
В его шкафчике в ванной можно было наблюдать целую батарею кислотных пилингов. Тайских гелей для скорой помощи на случай, когда премьера прямо завтра. Крису очень не повезло с кожей, зато повезло со всем остальным; а потому никто не должен был догадаться, что под слоями матирующей базы, консилера и пудры вся его шея горит и чешется. Востребован и успешен — так будь добр улыбаться и излучать сексапил, даже помирая от физического дискомфорта.  
Помнится, в качестве запоздалого подарка на день рождения Зак принёс Крису шестьдесят грамм вещества, неделю назад одобренного Управлением по санитарному надзору. Со времён появления на рынке «Роаккутана» прошло четыре десятилетия — и вот в фармакологии произошёл долгожданный прорыв. «Винлеви» воздействовал не на сальные железы, а революционно подавлял чувствительность к андрогенам.  
Пайн сел рядом с ним, повертел в руках упаковку, близоруко щурясь на буквы. А потом взял голову Зака обеими руками и прижал к своей груди. Что поделать — такая у них была романтика.

***

**2009**

Они сидели на небольшом офисном диванчике в салоне «Энтерпрайз» и листали толстый глянцевый каталог. Точнее так: Зак пытался листать. Но Крис то и дело трогал его пальцы, задевал ладонь, производя этой нехитрой лаской просто ошеломляющий эффект на организм.  
\- Пайн. Перестань, прошу тебя.  
\- Не могу.  
Вот зря Зак обернулся и посмотрел. Зацелованные губы у Криса окружала вспухшая розовая каёмка. Тонюсенький светлый ободок радужки затмевали огромные зрачки. Зак очень давно не видел Пайна в таком состоянии, да ещё при свете дня. Блядский потрох, думал он растерянно: это как же его кроет, получается? Как же ему надо…  
Пока всё оформляли, Пайн успел отлучиться в сортир и вернуться посвежевшим. Видимо, не нравилось ходить и хлюпать. Зак через некоторое время последовал его примеру и оттёр себя до приемлемого вида.  
Не прошло и двадцати минут, как они сидели в салоне рыжей Хонды Элемент. Менеджер не соврал — сиденья были широченными, мягкими и комфортными. И даже с ростом за метр восемьдесят никто не рисковал ушибить голову, если вдруг что.  
Зак уже вбил пункт назначения в навигатор, но завести машину так и не мог. Даже не глядя на Криса, он всем телом ощущал дикой силы притяжение, которое тащило ближе, требовало удовлетворения импульса до зуда под кожей.  
Опустив подрагивающие руки на руль, Зак покосился на Пайна. Тот сидел уже пристёгнутый, тихий и будто примороженный. Но смотрел на него с безмолвным отчаянием — Зак ведь уже пять минут как не делал ничего предосудительного.  
Зак только немного повернулся вправо... и Пайн тут же слепо потянулся к нему с закрытыми глазами. Но, когда наткнулся на пустоту — снова откинулся на сиденье, как-то мигом опав и сдувшись. Тишина в бежевом салоне казалась осязаемой и давила на уши.  
Зак не собирался озвучивать банальные вещи. Но он не мог забыть: точно так же Крис хотел близости ровно перед тем, как перестать с ним разговаривать. А значит, запросто может повторить на бис.  
Зак завёлся и они выехали на Фолсом-стрит, начав своё долгое путешествие на восток. Солнечный день вокруг из-за тонировки мерк до мрачной серости.  
\- А ты знаешь, что «Энтерпрайз», где мы взяли эту Хонду, основал чувак, который в войну пилотировал истребители? - невпопад поинтересовался Пайн. - Он взлетал на задания с палубы авианосца «USS Enterprise».  
Зак ценил эту историческую справку, но мог только кивнуть. Он не знал, что с собой сделать: желание поцеловать Криса немедленно, потрогать его хоть где-нибудь было таким сильным, что Зак аж скрипнул зубами.  
\- Твою мать, да что со мной такое? - пробормотал он вполголоса.  
\- Со мной то же самое, - хрипло отозвался Пайн. - Будто несёт волна, и ты не можешь сопротивляться.  
Зак подъезжал к подвесному мосту через залив Сан-Франциско, когда Крис снова заговорил.  
\- Зак. Ну я знаю, что ты шлёпнул мне в руки своё тёплое пульсирующее сердце, а я его засунул в слив раковины. Где измельчитель всё вжик-вжик-вжик в кровавый фарш.  
Зак подавился воздухом. Пайн как бы иронизировал, но всё ведь так и было.  
\- Это я к чему… Что бы я ни сказал дальше, я все равно обмудок и сволочь. Это мне ясно, Зак — что оправданий быть не может. Но… я бы хотел рассказать, почему меня так перекосоёбило.  
\- Стоило год назад. Я, знаешь, очень этого ждал.  
Было просто неимоверным облегчением общаться с Пайном нормально — после изматывающего смолл тока и формальных приветствий. Наверное, в фарше уцелели какие-то... кусочки, раз Зак до сих пор хотел бесед. После этой хуйни, которую адекватный человек ни за что бы не простил.  
Зак и не прощал. Но близость Пайна — вот так тесно, только вдвоём, да ещё после того, как попробовал его снова… Это просто лишало воли.  
Зак наощупь потянулся и тронул его за обтянутое джинсой колено. Сжал, поглаживая раскрытой ладонью по ноге.  
Пайн застонал, раздвинув колени. И в этом было столько муки и желания, что Зак решил: на таком ровном участке трассы ему хватит и одной руки. Благо, у этой модели руль был лёгким.

***

Зак очень хотел его послушать.  
Но вместо этого гладил по бедру весь путь по подвесной части моста. Сжимал горячий ком натянутой ширинки в сумрачном тоннеле Йерба-Буэна. Обводить упёртый в бугрящуюся ткань член и слышать, как Крис задыхается и стонет, было у Зака самым ярким эротическим опытом за весь год. Кто бы мог подумать.  
Выезжая на консольную часть, Зак сощурился от изменения освещения, на автомате взял руль обеими руками. Пайн потянулся к бардачку, дрожащей рукой открыл и вынул поллитровую бутылку воды. Он выпил её почти всю залпом, проливая себе на рубашку. Потом полез в карман и извлёк белый тюбик с витиеватой надписью «Baxter of California». Открутил крышку и толсто намазал высохшие до корочки губы. Запахло кокосом и чем-то сладко-мятным. Теперь всё, о чём Зак мог думать — это как он хочет сожрать с Пайна весь этот бальзам.  
\- Поддерживаешь местного производителя?  
\- Угу. Руку мне дай, - нетерпеливо дёрнул его кисть на себя Крис.  
Они стояли на светофоре, и Зак едва сумел вовремя тронуться. Потому что Пайн взял и впился поцелуем в мясистый участок снизу ладони. Широко провёл языком по центру, скользнув им между средним и безымянным. Укусил ладонь сбоку и принялся с силой обсасывать его пальцы. Зак потерял дар речи: он и забыл, каким наглым и требовательным может быть Крис, когда сильно хочет.  
\- Я бы так мог на «Глобусе». Если б ты мне позволил, - мрачно заметил Пайн и вобрал в рот его большой палец до самой костяшки. Чтоб ласково обводить там языком (в качестве мести, не иначе).  
Они уже въехали в Окленд, и можно было свернуть в парк и остановиться. Зак так и сделал — все равно вести в таком состоянии было только нарываться на ДТП.  
Заглушив двигатель и избавившись от перетягивающего грудь ремня, Зак, наконец, расстегнул пряжку и молнию на джинсах. Головка торчала поверх широкой полосы резинки, а сами трусы прилипли к члену, обрисовывая контур.  
Пайн смотрел на это, не мигая, с широко открытым ртом. А потом поднял глаза на Зака и трудно сглотнул.  
Зак побился о ребристую поверхность руля лбом.  
\- Слушай... а ты себе эскорт не пробовал вызывать?  
\- Пробовал, - зло ответил Крис, сжав челюсти.  
\- Ну и как? - раздул ноздри Зак.  
\- А тебе не один хуй, а?  
\- Да можешь не говорить, - Зак сел прямее, глядя перед собой.  
\- Не получилось ничего, - в конце концов прошептал Пайн. - Он только в дверь вошёл — и сразу глазами везде шарить. В лицо мне цепко так посмотрел. И трогать стал сразу… профессионально.  
\- Так парень для этого и пришёл, нет?  
\- Ну да. Только я-то, как идиот, думал: вот у меня сейчас всё как рукой снимет. Не понимал, какой это мерзкий суррогат. Ну вот, знаю теперь.  
\- А с Гарретт тебе как, нравится спать? - произнёс Зак вслух то, что отдавалось в груди тягучей обидой.  
\- Знаешь, Зак, это какой-то продвинутый уровень мудизма. Трахаться с девушкой, влюблённой в тебя, и думать о другом. До, во время, и особенно после. Желать не её джилеттно-гладкое всё, а…. наоборот.  
Склонившись к Заку, Крис потёрся о его щёку щекой. Абрамс нарочно велел им не бриться для встречи со старой фанатской аудиторией, и у обоих была щетина.  
Зак услышал щелчок ремня безопасности. Он нашёл крисово запястье, потянул себе — так, что рука легла на член.  
\- Вот этого хочешь?  
Такое вряд ли показали бы в романтической комедии. Но то, как Пайн улыбнулся и поплыл взглядом — Зак не думал, что такое забудет. Не дыша, тот приспустил ему трусы, чтоб достать целиком. Вскинул глаза на Зака — будто не веря, что такое позволено.  
Зак наконец-то привлёк его к себе и поцеловал в губы, лаская языком вкрадчиво и жадно. Нашёл и вдавил пальцами следы засосов на шее, которые сам же и поставил.  
Пайн отстранился, сел ровно. Подышал, как перед прыжком и начал расстегивать пуговицы на своей рубашке в сине-чёрную клетку. Зак заторможенно смотрел, как тот сдергивает одной рукой майку. Как привстаёт и бесцеремонно сдирает с себя штаны прямо вместе с трусами. Не оставалось ничего, как стащить свою одежду до колен тоже.  
Он очнулся, придавленный к своему сиденью голым Крисом, что сидел у него на коленях. Зак положил руки на его горячую спину. Провёл пальцами вниз, до копчика, упиваясь ответной дрожью.  
Пайн зажмурился, ёрзая ему прямо по члену — настойчиво, с очевидным намерением. Он уже просил словами… а теперь ещё понятнее, телом. Зак уступил немного — прижал выгнутый дугой хуй к жаркой расщелине между ягодиц, дал Крису потереться.  
\- За-ак. Ну пожалуйста, я сдохну сейчас, - обжигающим шёпотом сказал на ухо Пайн.  
Он покачал головой. У всех были свои убеждения — и Зак не думал, что пенетративный секс так уж необходим каждому.  
\- Нет?! Но почему? - треснул его Крис кулаком в грудь. - Ты же, блядь… переёб все пригороды Лос-Анджелеса! Патрик мне в красках рассказывал. Значит, всех этих твинков можно, а меня…  
Зак притянул его к себе, поцеловал в кривящиеся от гнева губы. Огладил плечи, прося прощения. А потом расстегнул пуговицу нагрудного кармана и достал длинный голубой пакетик «ID Glide».  
\- Тоже поддерживаю местного производителя, - пояснил он. - Сделано в Калифорнии.  
Пайн следил за ним глазами, как ребёнок за фокусником.  
\- Я тебя и пальцами заебу так, что выть будешь, - пообещал Зак. - Ну что, договорились?  
Но сам уже прихватил зубами отрывную кромку, распечатывая.  
У Криса расширились глаза — кажется, до него только что дошло, что всё-таки получит, что хотел. Пусть и альтернативным способом.  
Зак сплюнул пластиковую заглушку, обмакнул пальцы в прозрачный любрикант. Кристофер привстал на коленях, заткнувшийся, покорный, согласный на всё. Прикусил ему сухожилие рядом с шеей. Зак почти не дразнил, растягивая самое тугое, внешнее кольцо — их и так обоих трясло от вожделения с тоской напополам.  
Крис был тихий-тихий, как будто происходило священнодействие. Только подавался назад, на его скользкие пальцы — короткими и яростными толчками. Зак взял губами окаменевший сосок, одновременно всунув два пальца до упора. Замер, пережидая резко стиснувший сердце спазм. Кровь билась в висках: Зак так хотел сделать ему хорошо, что не думал о себе.  
Он двинул на пробу рукой, но Пайн придушенным голосом попросил:  
\- Ещё один, Зак.  
У Пайна это был первый раз — Зак даже не сомневался. Но тот захлебывался стонами, распяленный на его пальцах. В самом конце сорвался на скулёж — с саднящей, раздолбанной задницей, когда до оргазма не хватало всего чуть-чуть. Зак был в нём так глубоко, что вминался костяшками в кожу.  
Он вздёрнул Криса выше, перегнув через изголовье, и поймал губами красный от прилива крови член. Пайн стрельнул ему в нёбо прямо тут же, и Зак глотал долгими горловыми движениями, держа крепко, чтоб не завалился.  
Крис кое-как слез и отполз на пассажирское сиденье. Сунулся головой ему в пах, и Зак прикусил себе щёку изнутри от прошившего всё тёло острого блаженства. Пайн сжал губы, упрямо давясь спермой, хотя очевидно от этого дела отвык.

***

Они сидели в закусочной в парке Лос Падрес, под высоченными соснами. Охраняемые штатом еноты с успехом разоряли помойку, гремя жестянками. На открытом воздухе аппетит у обоих разыгрался будь здоров, и они употребляли в пищу трэш — Чед в свое время урыл бы за такое. Рядом распевали на немецком бухие туристы; на восходящих звёзд экрана тут всем было насрать.  
\- Так почему? - набычась, спросил его Крис, дожёвывая свисающую изо рта майонезную капусту. - Зак, серьезно, какого хуя ты так бережешь мою…? - привстав со скамьи, он похлопал он себя по заднему карману.  
Пайн был дохера приставучий. В других это бесило, но тут почему-то вызывало раздражённое умиление.  
\- Окей, - засунул последнюю длинную картошину в рот Зак. - В мой первый раз меня поимел человек, которого я знал до этого пятнадцать минут. Формально, всё было по доброй воле. Но на самом деле, я просто не понимал, что могу сказать «нет». Тому, кто старше, опытней, сильнее… и уже нагнул меня и спустил штаны.  
\- Больно было?  
\- Не то слово, - передёрнулся Зак. - Этот психопат только резинку надел… и всё.  
\- Бля-а, - наморщил лоб Крис.  
\- Я даже не понимал в тот момент, что это насилие. Ведь сам же хотел уже пройти инициацию, а то вокруг все только об этом и говорили. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
\- Примерно, - смутился Крис. Почесал себя за ухом, краснея. - Типа… кажется, что без этого ты не вполне гей?  
\- Именно. Я не хотел, чтобы ты про себя так думал.  
\- Погоди, так ты… и правда бережешь. Меня, - недоверчиво моргнул тот.  
\- Ну да, - сердито посмотрел Зак. - А кого мне ещё беречь?  
Пайн выдохнул сквозь губы, сложенные трубочкой.  
\- Слушай… если что, можешь даже не париться. Я ужасно тебя хочу.  
\- Брось Гарретт, - вырвалось у Зака. Он не собирался ставить условия, и вообще считал такое отстоем… просто это произнёс его рот.  
\- Считай, что уже бросил, - посмотрел прямо в глаза Крис. - Как доедем, позвоню Каррабино.  
Зак невесело усмехнулся. Кристофер пока не понимал, как «просто» будет расстаться с девушкой, которая сходит по нему с ума, и при этом ещё и друг. Ближайший поверенный, которому он мог рассказать про Зака.  
\- Так быстро не получится, даже не рассчитывай. Я же вас видел вместе, забыл?  
\- Ладно. А когда брошу? - пошевелил бровями Пайн. - Тогда не откажешь?  
\- Если так невтерпёж, чего не попросишь подругу? - ехидно оскалился Зак.  
\- Так она сама давно предлагает, - задумчиво выдал Крис. - Думаешь, стоит?  
Зак поперхнулся и выкашлял всё своё пепси на траву. Он затруднялся сказать, как относится к подобным перспективам.

***

Они говорили и говорили часами — Зак прямо чувствовал, что у него устал язык, и в горле то и дело пересыхало. Это было, как встретить школьного друга после целого лета, проведённого порознь. Они соскучились друг по другу так сильно, что Зака уже просто трясло от эмоций. Криса тоже — тот иногда брал его за руку, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёт.  
Пока во тьме проносились яркие вывески заправок, Пайн всё-таки вернулся к несостоявшемуся объяснению.  
\- Так вот… Моя бабка Энн — она замечательно красивая была женщина. Снималась для рекламы купальников «Каталина», если хочешь знать. Да и актриса хорошая была: одна из первых «королев крика» в жанре хоррор. Джейми Ли Кёртис и Нив Кэмпбелл — те уже были после нее.  
Зак покивал, не совсем понимая, к чему Пайн это всё.  
\- Она и в Лос-Анджелесе оказалась случайно — просто отца по службе перевели. Но через неделю Энн Гвин уже подписала контракт с «Юниверсал» - притом даже без проб. А это, Зак, охренеть что такое по тем временам!  
Он слушал, поглядывая на Пайна изредка.  
\- В общем, однажды бабуля серьёзно просчиталась. Она по собственному желанию разорвала контракт с «Юниверсал» - думала, других предложений будет полно. Но только их не было. А через пару лет компания переродилась в «Юниверсал-Интернешнл», и с тех пор они снимали только высокобюджетные картины. Короче, она жалела, Зак. Помнила, что такое быть актрисой — а сама, чтобы прокормить детей, работала в шикарном бутике на бульваре Уилшир. И проклинала такую жизнь каждый день.  
Зак ничего не говорил. Было и так ясно, о чём толкует ему Крис — что успешная карьера в кинематографе на дороге не валяется. Что он знает, каково, имея настоящее призвание, заниматься нелюбимым делом.  
\- В начале девяностых её разбил инфаркт, - грустно припомнил Пайн. - А у бабули, впервые за десятилетия, была запланирована речь на открытии кинофестиваля в Мемфисе. Интервью, и всё такое — поклонники её не забыли. А у неё отказала правая рука, совсем — и восстановить было никак невозможно. Её просили приехать. Говорили: да и чёрт с ней с рукой, расписывайтесь левой, какая людям разница? Но она так и не побывала в Мемфисе, Зак. Потому что не могла так поступать со своими фанатами — корябать им некрасивый автограф...  
Пайн выпаливал это всё на одном духу, переживая давние события заново. И Зак подумал, что понимает основную мысль.  
\- Не хочешь стать, как Энн Гвин?  
\- Да я не смогу просто. Это хуже смерти. Я ж тогда только попробовал представить — что, если меня застукают, сделают снимки и всё предадут огласке. Хилтон на своём сайте накатает статеечку про то, как капитан Кирк оказался голубее флотской формы. И будет, как у Энн Гвин в её последнем фильме «Адам в шесть утра». Режиссёр все стриг и стриг, пока не вырезал все крупные планы с ней...  
Зак покусал губы — Пайн выражался вполне доступно. Уроженец Флориды Марио Армандо Лавандейра, известный как Перес Хилтон, имел прямо-таки болезненную тягу к голливудской тусовке. А ещё был гейским гласом божьим, уничтожая репутацию любого, кто желал врать и прятаться. Его лучшим другом был певец Мика, ни разу не отрицающий свою ориентацию.  
Такие, как Мика и сам Зак, живущие в «стеклянном шкафу», пользовались симпатией Переса. Ведь они не боялись ходить на ЛГБТ-мероприятия, не таскали с собой фальшивых подружек. Зато такие, как Крис, были его излюблённой мишенью.  
\- Я был паникующим идиотом, - тяжело вздохнул Крис. - Хотя надо было только вести себя осторожно. Ты… сможешь принять меня обратно?  
\- Разве я тебя бросал? - негромко спросил Зак.  
Пайн вспыхнул, отвернулся.  
\- Прости. Не понимаю, как ты вообще до сих пор. Зак, если ты… ну, дашь мне шанс. Я больше никогда так не поступлю. Хочу быть с тобой долго-долго.  
Зак быстро вытер щёку ребром ладони. Он не доверял своему голосу, чтобы заговорить.

***

Пайн не звонил ему, и это означало одно: их с Бо Гарретт развод имеет статус «в процессе». В общем, заводить себе пижаму с принтом «I am doing Pine» было рано. Заку свезло не иметь в жизни вот такой безответной дружбы в постельных тонах. Но он мог напрячь воображение — скорее всего, Крис ощущал себя паршиво.  
Зак видел в интернете, что тот отбывал повинность на светских мероприятиях — на какой-то премии в Лас-Вегасе, где Пайна титуловали «восходящей звездой года». На награждении детского канала «Никелодеон». Было забавно просматривать фото: Кристофер ставил подпись в блокнотах, стоя в окружении зардевшихся пятиклассниц с брекетами.  
В конце марта Патрик отдал ему позаимствованную года полтора назад потрепанную книжицу — «Гомиков» Ларри Крамера, оригинальное издание 78-го года. Только теперь она почему-то была аккуратно обёрнута пожелтевшей «Лос-Анджелес Таймс». Со стороны форзацев стыки даже заботливо подклеили скотчем.  
\- Пайну давал почитать, - пояснил Адамс, безжалостно лишая бурой кожи обеденное авокадо. - Он мне недавно целый литературный анализ провёл. Ботан.  
Дома Зак порассматривал крисово клозетное творчество еще — человек же явно старался, скотч так ровненько резал. И между страниц оглавления нашёл зелёный липкий листок. Клонящимся влево почерком Пайна там была выведена цитата:

**«Это самая старая история в мире. Ты хочешь, чтоб он вернулся, не так ли?»**

Зак усмехнулся. Он был ничем не лучше Фреда Лемиша из произведения живого классика. Пайн навряд ли был в курсе, но Крамер и написал-то эту книгу, чтобы справиться с тем, что его бросил Дэвид Вебстер. Они сошлись снова только спустя двадцать лет.

***

Зак настраивал себя на позитив. «Quantas», чьим рейсом они летели в Сидней, считалась чуть ли не самой надёжной авиакомпанией в мире. Если верить персонажу Дастина Хоффмана из «Человека дождя», у неё никогда не случалось крушений. С ним был Джо — Зак всё же выбил из Адамса обещание, что братья Куинто побывают на премьере оба, раз уж украсили своими мордами его киноленту.  
Им было настоятельно рекомендовано одеть удобный шмот. Джинсы, которые напялил на себя Джо, были пиздец какими убитыми — он их будто с бомжа снял. Зак решил просто делать вид, что не с ним, и пошёл выпить кофе в автомате.  
Когда он вернулся, брателло уже общался с кем-то, одной рукой прижимая к пузу камеру и молескин, а другой бурно жестикулируя. Зак пригляделся и вдруг понял, кто этот второй чувак.  
Пайн был в голубой толстовке с натянутым на бошку капюшоном, заросший бородой и усами, которые и не подумал подровнять. Уродливейшие толстые штаны Asics полностью скрывали крисову фигуру. Тапки на пробковой подошве завершали композицию.  
Но Зак смотрел на него и полуобморочно моргал от счастья. Весь этот антисекс нисколько не умалял его восторга от встречи.  
Пайн уловил что-то в воздухе и повернулся к нему. Замер, невольно окинул Зака взглядом с головы до ног, дёрнул кадыком.  
Джозеф вывалил изо рта язык, звуками сообщая о своём крайнем отвращении. Пусть Зак и рассказал, что они помирились — наблюдать их с Пайном вживую, наверное, было слишком.

Треки к главе:

Fire Meet Gasoline — Sia  
The Bluest Eyes In Texas – Restless Heart


End file.
